Counting the Minutes
by MyImmortal329
Summary: Michaela is desperate to get out of the grasp of an obsessive, abusive, controlling husband. Will she be able to escape with her and her children's lives, or will she ultimately end up paying the ultimate price to spare her children?
1. Marriage

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.**

**Counting the Minutes **

**Written by, Ashley Jenkins **

**Chapter 1: Marriage**

"What's happened to me?" she asked herself, as she lay sprawled out on the floor, head pounding, lip bleeding, eye bruising and swelling to uncomfortable proportions. Her mind whirled with frantic thoughts. _Get up. Get out of here. Find them. What if he hurts them? What if…?_

Tears burned her pale, bruised face, as she struggled to get up off of the hardwood floor. Her back ached. Her hand rested on her stomach, praying that the only one hurt was herself. She hated herself in that moment. She hated herself for staying so long. She should never have married him. She should have left after the first baby. She could have left after the last, but no. She had stayed. He'd broken her down. He'd made her into a woman she'd once sworn to herself she'd never become. She hated him for doing it to her, but she was more critical of herself for having let her once brilliant future shatter into a thousand pieces and become ground into the dirt.

"God," she whispered, praying for the first time in a long time. She'd stopped looking to God for answers when he never answered her. "Please don't let him hurt my babies. Please…" Trying to pull herself up, she only failed, feeling every muscle in her body aching now. That had been the worst yet, and she was certain it would get worse in time. It always did. What infuriated her more than his beatings was her inability to leave. Well, no longer. "I swear to God, I won't stay another night." As she lay there, she closed her eyes and thought about the events leading up to this moment; her moment of decision.

* * *

As a child, Michaela Quinn had had a strong will, just like her mother and father. Only, she was her mother's pet, always being primped and shown off to the ladies at tea. To her father, however, she was a friend, a confidant, and an equal. He'd taken her to the hospital for the first time when she was four years old to visit a lady who'd just had twins. When Michaela saw her father holding those babies, two little miracles, she had known she wanted to be a doctor, despite her mother's constant disapproval and reluctance to even consider the option of her daughter being anything other than a wife and a mother to a wealthy businessman. 

She was the son that her father, Dr. Josef Quinn had never had. He hadn't minded having all girls, but he had expected a son after having had four daughters with his wife Elizabeth.

Michaela was bright, beautiful, and very charming. She was bright enough to make her way through college, though her mother had insisted she go to finishing school. She knew how to be proper; how to be a lady, and she didn't feel she needed all of that extra education. Instead, she went to a women's college, and eventually, a women's medical school, where she graduated at the top of her class. She had blown away her fellow scholars, as well as a few doctors, who refused to let it be known that they were, in fact, impressed.

Before medical school was over, she had plans, and she knew exactly what she wanted to do with her life. She was going to join her father's practice, and not only would they be father and daughter as well as best friends, they were going to be colleagues.

Everything changed when she met James Franklin Laurie. He was a suave, educated lawyer who had been a patient at her father's hospital. He had been injured in a carriage accident, and her father had helped him get on the mend. One afternoon, she'd gone along to the hospital with Josef, only to meet the charming Mr. Laurie. Following their initial meeting, he had tried to court her. She had declined, insisting that she needed to focus on her studies. She was near the end of medical school, and she had almost completely insured the top spot in the graduating class, but that did not matter. She wanted to do her best until the very end.

"I admire a woman who wants to work in a man's world," he'd said with a charming smile and a wink. "If you're as good of a doctor as your father, I might just have to fake an illness just to get to see you again." Michaela had appreciated the flattering remarks, and while she had been attracted to him, she had no experience with relationships or most any men at that.

After graduating medical school and beginning her career as a doctor, Michaela continued to be pursued by Mr. Laurie. Finally gaining her father's trust, Mr. Laurie got his permission to court her, and Michaela eventually agreed upon a night upon the town. He then swept her off of her feet, and they became inseparable on the evenings Michaela wasn't busy with patients at the hospital.

They courted until Michaela was twenty-five, and finally, they married in a small ceremony on Beacon Hill. Michaela was madly in love, and she thought James was as well, with her. The honeymoon took place in a quiet little cabin in northern Massachusetts, and he was a caring, gentle companion, assuring her that he'd never hurt her, and that he would support her in her career and in their lives together.

* * *

She was counting the minutes. Each time the clock chimed in the hallway, Michaela Quinn-Laurie's heart would pause in her chest for a brief moment, only to resume its frantic beating in an instant. He always came home at half past five, and dinner was to be on the table no later than five twenty-eight. If it was not ready to serve by the time he walked through the door, there was hell to pay. 

It was five o'clock, which gave her twenty-eight minutes to finish preparing dinner. When they'd gotten married, she hadn't been able to cook well at all. But, after a few months, she had improved, because she had had two choices: improve or be punished.

"Mama!" The cry snapped Michaela out of her thoughts, and she turned to the stove, making sure nothing was scorching. Then, she turned to hurry up the stairs to her daughter's room. Breathless and panicked, Michaela found her four-year-old, Julia, standing in the center of the room, a broken china doll at her feet. The damage might not have been to her own body, but to Michaela, it might as well have been. Michaela gasped and rushed to scoop the little one up in her arms.

"Oh sweetheart," she whispered, cradling the whimpering child, as she, too, trembled. "Darling, I told you to be careful. That doll was not meant for playing. Your father…"

"I wanted to touch her hair, Mama. It's soft like yours." Michaela's lower lip quivered, and she closed her eyes tightly.

"Come. Sit on the bed while I clean this up."

"Papa will be mad," Julia whispered. "Don't tell him, Mama. Please."

"Shh, darling. I'll take care of it, ok?" In fact, Michaela knew that telling James of her daughter's accident would only enrage him. He'd paid nearly one hundred dollars for that doll in a Paris shop a year ago. He'd warned her not to play with it, and that if she broke it, she would be punished. Michaela had succeeded for the better part of four years to keep her child out of harm's way, but it was getting more and more difficult, because each time the child upset her father, his rage would be taken out upon his wife. The bruises faded, and the blood dried, but the scars never went away.

Once the shattered doll was cleaned up and disposed of, Michaela moved back to her daughter's bed and took her into her lap. She smoothed back the child's soft, brown hair. The little one turned her head up, and her sparkling green eyes bore into her mother's.

"Don't tell Papa, please," the girl begged. She'd seen her mother take too many beatings in her few years, and she didn't want to be the reason.

"Shh. Papa won't know, Julia. It'll be our secret, ok?" She held her finger to her lips in the sign of secrecy, and Julia mimicked her. Wrapping her little arms around her mother's neck, Julia sighed and sniffled. "Darling, how would you like to spend the night with Grandma Quinn tonight?"

"Yeah!" Julia exclaimed, bouncing up and down. "Grandma Quinn! Grandma Quinn!" Michaela smiled, taking joy in her child's excitement. She was still young and innocent enough to be happy. Michaela hadn't felt that way since the day she'd brought Julia into the world. It was a happiness only she could know, and she'd stayed in the hospital for a week with her child. James had come to visit only once, hoping for a son, but being bitterly disappointed. He doted on his daughter, yes, but now Michaela knew that it was only a matter of time until she would be hurt as well.

"Alright. I've already arranged for Harrison to come pick you and your brother up. He should be here any moment." She'd told him to be there at five-fifteen sharp, so she would be long gone by the time James arrived home. "Your overnight bag is downstairs." Julia nodded and bounded out of the room. Michaela quickly made her way into the nursery, where six-month-old Liam, affectionately called Lee, slept in his bed. She looked down at her beautiful boy, seeing so much of her father in his features. She was grateful he had acquired some Quinn traits, because if her son grew up to look like the man that tried to cripple her, emotionally and physically, she didn't think she could take it.

With a sigh, she picked her little boy up, and he continued to sleep against her chest.

"I should have gone before you ever came," she whispered, kissing the top of his head softly. "But if I had left, I wouldn't have you. You and Julia…you're my miracles." A tear slipped out. "I'm going to make up for keeping you here this long. I promise. He won't ever touch my babies, because if he does, I'll…" Could she say it? She felt like she was going to choke, but the hate that she harbored for a man that forced himself on her and took what he wanted was too much. "I'll kill him if he does." She would not let her daughter be put through any more pain. She would not let her son grow old enough in that house to remember.

* * *

Everything changed after the wedding. Certainly, at first he had been gentle and attentive, making sure to keep her comfortable for their first union as husband and wife. She hadn't expected their family to grow so quickly, but when she became pregnant with their first child only a few short months after the wedding, her life turned upside down. 

James had become protective, telling her he didn't want her working at the hospital around illnesses. At first, he hadn't wanted her working too hard, because he hadn't wanted her to tire herself.

"You need your strength, little Michaela." He was only two years older than her, and "little Michaela" had always been his loving way of teasing her. Well, it had been loving, to her, at first. But, after a while, once she assured him that her work would not interfere with her pregnancy, he began to come up with other excuses to play upon her insecurities about being a mother. She wanted to be a great mother, because she knew that her relationship with her mother had often been strained. She wanted nothing but a solid relationship with her child, and when he told her that her working would create tension in the house, she grew fearful that perhaps he was right.

"I make more than enough money, Michaela. I don't want you worrying yourself. I don't want you working if it's going to tear our family apart."

"But James," she had insisted, "I didn't go to college and medical school to be a housewife." He would only shake his head.

"But you _are_ my wife, love. Now you're about to be a mother. Perhaps if we had waited to have children, your being a doctor wouldn't be so inconvenient. But we've just gotten married, and now…now there's a child involved. I don't want to lose you. I know what can happen, Michaela. Your father has told me horror stories of the delivery room, and if you work yourself too hard, God, I couldn't live with myself if I lost you, knowing I could have prevented you from working so hard." She had felt badly for her husband's worrying, so she had begun cutting back on her time at the hospital. She still read medical journals and kept up with the latest developments in the medical world. But, it wasn't the same. It wasn't enough.

When the first scare in her pregnancy came along, he snapped. He forbade her to go back to the hospital. He told her that this was an omen that her working would only lead to her death or their child's. He began to become even more protective and possessive, and it took a while, but finally, Michaela stopped arguing. He had never hit her, but he had certainly convinced her that her family came first, and she had to choose. She could either be a doctor, or she could be a mother. Choosing had never been part of the question before, but after a while, she began to think that way. Her mother began to press her to be a mother and wife first, and with her husband reinforcing that, it became reality.

Her father had taken ill and had shocked everyone with his death. Michaela had felt the inkling to go back to medicine, but her pregnancy had slowed her down just a bit, only because James had convinced her that it was best for everyone if she stayed home from now on. Slowly but surely, some of her stubbornness had dissolved, and he'd broken through her proud, stable exterior and used her weaknesses to keep her from what she loved most.

Now, she was a housewife, taking care of the children and darning her husband's socks. Certainly, being a housewife was a good thing for those who wanted it, but for a woman who had the ability to be a doctor and couldn't, it was hell. She cleaned, cooked, kept the children in line, and when she had free time to herself, she read medical journals from her late father's library that were most certainly contraband in the Laurie house. He didn't even want her thinking about medicine anymore. Her task was to focus on him and on the children. She was to put them first, herself second, and her mother and sisters third. She barely spoke to them, and it was only when James was out of town that she could really make the time to visit with them. But, there had been a time when she'd thought things would get better, and now, she realized, she had been very wrong.

After the baby was born, things were fine for a while. He was doting and brought her everything she needed. He was very protective of Julia, and he had been the first to hold her. He had been the first to put her down to bed. At first, it seemed as if he was becoming less controlling and that he was just being a new father. But, soon, he began to demand that Michaela give him a son. She'd told him it would take a while before she was healed enough from the birth to conceive again. But, one night, after the little one had been put down for the night, James had demanded that Michaela resume her wifely duties in the bedroom. Adamant that she wasn't ready, she struggled, and he left bruises on her; made her bleed. She'd have left, but where was she to go? How was she to go there with a newborn child who was so fragile and in desperate need of a warm home? That, she had. A loving one? Far from it.

Michaela had packed herself up, and she had packed the baby up, but he always found out. He never let her go. She tried leaving when he was gone, but something always came up that caused her to stay. Her mother's health was up and down, and leaving Boston would only make things worse at that time. The baby had caught a few chest colds, and traveling was out of the question, that Michaela knew. By the time a year had passed, another child was on the way. This time, the beatings came even in the happiest of times. He'd beaten her so badly once that she couldn't walk for days. Shortly thereafter, she'd lost the son her husband had so badly wanted. In anger, he had beaten her for that too.

* * *

Once the children were safely on their way to Beacon Hill, Michaela rushed to the kitchen and proceeded to fill the dinner table with the perfectly prepared roast. The seasoning was just right, because she knew that if it didn't taste the way he liked it, she'd be in for it. 

The thought enraged her to her very core. She often thought about how she had become so weak, but she always told herself that she was strong for her children. But she'd stayed far too long. If she stayed much longer, anything could happen.

At five-twenty-seven, the table was ready, and she sat down, her hands folded in her lap. She watched the door, her mouth twitching nervously, thinking about what she was going to say. She was going to tell him one thing that would make him happiest and, and then she was going to tell him another that would completely anger him to his very core.

But right now, she didn't care. Julia and Lee were safe. Unfortunately, the only person to protect the child she secretly carried inside of her was herself. She felt sickened to be carrying another child given to her by this man. But, this was her child too. She was going to do whatever it took to protect her children, and that meant protecting herself now, because she was the only chance they had.

* * *

_Author's Note: Don't forget to leave feedback! It's always a nice thing for a writer to receive:)_


	2. Dinner

**Chapter 2: Dinner**

"Michaela?" he called out, promptly at five-thirty, as he walked through the door, boots heavy against the hardwood floors. He removed his hat and coat and placed them in the closet. The smell of food wafted in from the dining room. He felt the first tinges of annoyance running through him. She was probably finishing up setting the table.

She wasn't at the door to greet him with a kiss like she normally was. He shook his head, wondering why she sometimes deliberately provoked him to knock some sense into her pretty little head. For a woman that graduated at the top of her class in both college and medical school, she wasn't very bright when it came to her wifely duties.

"Running late," he mumbled. _What the hell could be more important than having dinner ready for her family? She's just a housewife. She has nothing to do all day, _he thought.

Inside the dining room, Michaela sat rigidly at the dinner table, her hands clutching her apron beneath the table. An uneasy quiver fluttered back and forth in her stomach. She had the inkling to rise and greet him, but she remembered that this wasn't going to be like every other night. And why should it be?

"Michaela?" She heard the aggravation in his voice, and her jaw clenched. She knew that if he had to call her more than twice without her answering, she would pay for it. Placing her hand on her stomach, she cleared her throat.

"I'm in the dining room," she called out, trying to force back the bitter tone in her voice. When he stepped in to see the table already set and food already served, he eyed her suspiciously and sat down.

"You didn't answer when I called for you."

"I didn't hear you, James. I was lost in thought." James smirked at her and took a sip of water.

"Where's my brandy?"

"You drank the last of it yesterday evening at dinner, remember?" James shook his head.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Michaela? The brandy must never run out here. I have important clients coming over for brandy tomorrow, and…"

"I'm sorry, darling," she quickly apologized. "Lee was very fussy today, and Julia took a long nap. Perhaps if we hired a maid…"

"Don't be ridiculous, Michaela. No good housewife needs a maid. Not even a wealthy one. You're a woman. You should have been trained from childhood how to balance your tasks. Honestly, I don't see how difficult it is to get your chores done."

"The children, James…"

"Julia's a good girl, and Lee isn't even crawling yet. I don't see the problem." Michaela stared angrily at him from across the table. She always bit her tongue when it came to discussions like this.

"Children are very demanding, James. I cannot drop everything and get your brandy. Lee has a schedule when he eats, and Julia…"

"I don't want to hear it, Michaela. You have no idea what it's like to go out into the real world and work." As a matter of fact, she did, but he didn't like to recall the fact that his wife had actually put such an embarrassment on her family when she became a doctor. Michaela was about to open her mouth to speak, but he decided to stop her. "So you were thinking, hmm? What could a housewife have to think about except for pleasing her husband and being prompt to greet him when he comes home from a long day at the office?" Michaela couldn't stop the glare she threw his way, but he wasn't paying attention. "Where are the children?"

"I sent them to my mother's for the evening. I thought we could use a little time together…to talk." The glance he gave her told her exactly what he was thinking, and the thought sickened her.

"Oh, I see," he smiled. "So it's one of those nights, is it? I'm glad you've come to realize that if you give in, I won't have to work so hard to get what I want. Perhaps luck will be on our side this evening. You know how much I've been wanting another son." He took a few bites of the roast she had prepared. "Did you put pepper in this?"

"Just a little, for seasoning. I thought it needed…"

"You know how pepper affects me, Michaela. Why do you deliberately try to make me mad at you? Do you like being punished? Is that it?" He let out a dry chuckle. "You must really enjoy it."

"No, James," she said quickly, seeing the anger flaring up in his eyes. He was like a stick of dynamite. He could explode at any moment after the slightest spark.

"You're trying to make me ill, aren't you?"

"No!" she quickly interjected. "I only wanted us to have a quiet evening at home…to talk. I've fixed it this same way dozens of times, and you've never said a word." She stood up and moved to his side of the table. "If you don't want it, don't eat it." Taken aback by her biting words, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down into his lap. She gasped, and his grip grew tighter on her wrist. "James, please…"

"A quiet evening at home, you say? I suppose I can let the pepper go. Why don't you eat? The children aren't home, so you may eat with me." She nearly spat in his face at his words. When the children were home, he ate first, the children second, and she was left to finish off the rest. He told her it would be easier on her dishwashing that way. The only time she ate at her own accord was when James was at work, and she could sneak in a small lunch.

"I'm not very hungry tonight, James." That was a lie. In fact, she hadn't eaten since that morning, after he'd gone off to work. Her mind had been too busy planning what she was going to say to him.

"Are you ill?"

"No. No, I'm not," she replied. "In fact, that's what I was wanting to speak to you about."

"About your not being ill?"

"Well…well, I have some news." She swallowed hard.

"What news might this be?" he asked, his gaze moving down her neckline, as his fingers began to unbutton her dress.

"James, please," she whispered. "I need you to hear this." He hated it when she interrupted him, but he let her go, hoping this would pass quickly so they could get on with it. She stood and straightened herself up.

"I want to go back to the hospital…to work." He stood up quickly.

"What?"

"I was there earlier this afternoon with the children…speaking to an old colleague of my father's. He asked me to come to the hospital."

"Now I know you're lying to me. No man would ask a woman to be a doctor. You must be delusional." He laughed and pressed a wet kiss to her neck. She shuddered and resisted the urge to push him away.

"He asked me, because he knows of my skill, James. He said I was needed badly. They're understaffed, and—"

"It's out of the question."

"James…"

"You heard me, Michaela! No wife of mine is going to go to work. Your duty is here. Your duty is to me and those children!"

"Who's to say I can't work and be a wife and a mother?" James exhaled sharply, clenching his fork in his hand.

"Women's aren't made to handle so many obligations." The fire was beginning to rage inside of her now. She took a deep breath, her hands clenched at her sides.

"And I suppose men are?" She knew she was speaking inappropriately, or so she had been taught to believe. "I suppose men are built to be husbands, fathers, lawyers, and they still have time to warm someone else's bed at night?" As quickly as she'd said that, his hand came down hard across her cheek.

"How dare you speak that way to me, you worthless whore?" he asked, as her hand soothed the burn that flushed her cheek. "Your job is to cook for me and my children. Your job is to be my wife in every sense of the word. That means you greet me at the door like a good little wife. That means you don't ask questions when I want your affections. That means you obey me when I tell you that you are forbidden to work. You are forbidden to step back inside of that hospital, Michaela!" Her eyes were full of fury now. She couldn't stop herself.

"Worried someone will see the bruises?" He struck her again, this time knocking her back against the wall. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out.

"You forget your place. You forget that I'm your husband, and you have no right to speak to me that way!"

"I have every right!" she screamed back at him. "I'm your _wife!_ I'm not your doormat. I'm not your plaything. I have every right to live my life the way I want to! You will _not_ keep me from living anymore!" He came at her again, and she thought about telling him to stop for the baby's sake. But when she looked into those hate-filled eyes, she realized he had no right to even know about the child. It would only be another pawn in his little game. To him, it felt good to exert power over those around him. He would only use that child to further torture her and keep her in his life.

"You like being hit, don't you? Oh, Michaela, when I'm through with you, you won't even think about stepping foot inside of that hospital again."

"Don't threaten me. I've lived with it long enough. Too long."

"You've always had that fire, Michaela," he seethed, something changing in his eyes, as he grabbed onto her and pulled her to the floor. Her stomach quaked with fear and nausea, as his hot breath hit her face like a tidal wave. "You're a beautiful, sensual woman. I only wish you'd show that side of yourself to me again. I used to bring it out of you. You were so meek; so mild. Then I turned you into a woman desirable to all men. Only I know how sensual you really are." She tried to wriggle away from him, but he held her tight.

"That was before," she choked out, as his harsh kisses scraped against her face.

"Oh, but give me the chance. It can happen again." She closed her mouth, as he tried to kiss her, and she turned her head away. His body was heavy against hers, and she closed her eyes, waiting for the worst. She hated lovemaking now. Her only memories of their times together were of his brutal attacks and his constant demands. They were all she could afford to remember, because drudging up the happy memories were too painful. That was all over now.

Even after losing their first son, he'd demanded that she give him another right away. It had taken much longer to conceive Liam, and each month, when there was no pregnancy, he'd punish her, as if she had some control. He'd blame her, telling her she was doing something to prevent it. He'd even gone so far as to accuse her of having abortions or provoking him to beat her until she had a secret miscarriage. He'd been out of his mind, but she'd been too afraid to leave, too afraid to stay, too afraid to do anything. So, she had lived in constant fear for the past few years, and now…now she was finished.

"No! Get off of me!" she screamed, as if something had snapped. "Get off!" She began pushing against him; pounding against his chest. "Stop!"

"Don't tell me to stop, you little bitch!" he growled, yanking at the top of her dress, popping off buttons and clawing at her, leaving scratch marks, and little droplets of blood raising up from the depths.

"Stop! Don't! No, you're hurting me!"

"I'm teaching you a lesson," he insisted, as he pinned her arms back against the floor, straddling her and sneering, as he towered over her.

"I'll leave," she spat, trying to kick him. He leaned on her legs to stop her from moving. She cried out in pain. He laughed at the thought of her leaving, while he had her so easily pinned beneath him.

"You'll never leave me. You made a vow. You'd never leave, because if you did, you'd never see those children again."

"Don't you dare try to keep me from my children!" she screamed.

"Oh, but I will, Michaela. You forget that I'm a powerful man. When I want something to happen, it'll happen. Right now, I want you to act like my wife, and if you don't start soon, I'll force you." She spat in his face, causing him to growl out and place his hands on her neck, pulling her head up and slamming it back against the wooden floor. She cried out in pain, and she rolled into her side, getting just enough room to kick him away. She tried to get up. He stumbled backward, and he came at her again. "You won't leave. I'll kill you first!" he screamed, as he came at her.

"No!" she called out, clawing her way away from him and pulling herself to her feet. He was chasing her now. She was running away. She was running away from the sake of her children. But, she felt his arms wrap around her and pull her back to the floor. His fist connected first with her jaw and then with her eye. The more she struggled, the harder he hit, until she felt him move away from her. She was bleeding, that she knew, but she couldn't move. She felt like she was falling, and then, everything went black. The last thing she heard before she fell into darkness was James Laurie screaming her name.


	3. Run

**Chapter 3: Run**

_Get up. Get up! _Her thoughts echoed through her head. She didn't know how long she'd been lying there. It was dark now, and the house was quiet. God only knew where he'd gone. She was certain he hadn't gone to Beacon Hill. He knew better than to show his true self in front of her mother. All she knew was that wherever he was, he wouldn't stay there forever. He'd be back, and she couldn't be there when he returned.

The clock was ticking so loudly, it seemed. It was only counting the minutes before he returned. As she sat up, a sharp pain in her back caused her to gasp for breath, but she struggled to stand, and when she was up, she limped to the mirror, her leg aching from his weight. When she saw her face in the mirror, she turned away in disgust, anger, shame, humiliation. How could she have let this happen? How could she have let it go this far?

She looked back in the mirror. The dark circle around her eye was only a minor indication of what the bruise would look like. Blood trickled down her chin from her lip. She was amazed he hadn't knocked a tooth out. Her jaw ached, and a cut at the top of her head still bled steadily.

Placing her hand on her stomach, she breathed a sigh of relief that there was no pain there. But, that was still no indication as to what damage the baby could have suffered. She wasn't very far along, but the beating still could have done some damage.

Glancing at the clock, she realized that it was eight o'clock. He'd been gone for a while, so that meant he might be back at any moment. Swallowing hard, tasting the coppery blood in her mouth, Michaela started her long trek up the stairs to get cleaned up. She was leaving tonight, and he wasn't going to stop her. If he tried, she knew what she would have to do.

* * *

The soap and water stung, but it was becoming obvious that the blood had only made them look worse than they were. If she brushed her hair in a certain way, the cut on the side of her head wouldn't show. She couldn't do much about the split and now swollen lower lip, but it looked a little better now that she'd applied a cool compress.

After she'd bathed herself and washed the blood and bad memories out of her hair, she dressed herself warmly, quickly tossed as much of her clothes and accessories as she could into a bag, before crawling down on her hands and knees to reach under her bed. She wriggled her arm under there for a few moments, before her hand felt the wad of money she'd secured under there, in case of an emergency. She'd started saving the money when Julia was born, and now, she had enough to get her at least to California and begin rebuilding her life. She wanted to be as far away from him as she could be. With two little children and one on the way, going anywhere, especially going anywhere as a woman, would not be easy. But, she would do it. For them.

Before she left the bedroom, she picked up the one thing she'd hidden years ago. Her medical bag. Hidden inside of it was her medical license, which she wasn't certain she could ever use again. She tucked it in with her clothes, and she went on down the hall.

She grabbed another bag and tossed in Julia's favorite doll, along with a few of her dresses. She then moved to the nursery, packed a few warm blankets, a few outfits, and a soft, toy bear for Liam.

Her body was tired, but she had to get out before he came back. That was her one goal. So, she hurried to the kitchen, packed some bread, cheese, and biscuits, and she rushed out the back door. In the stables, she found that one of the carriages was gone. The other, a rickety little thing that needed new wheels, was parked in the corner. As long as it got her out of Boston, she could go on from there by train.

She tossed the bags into the back and checked again to make sure she had the money. It was tucked inside of her dress, where nobody would find it.

"Come on," she whispered, leading one of the horses over to the carriage to hitch her. Her name was Flash, a gift from Josef before his death. She was still young, and she was quick-spirited. She was the fastest horse they had, and luckily for Michaela, James figured his wife had no knowledge about horses. Not that he had ever bothered to ask.

Within a few minutes, Michaela was ready to go. It was only when she was about to climb up into the carriage that her heart dropped, and her blood nearly froze in her veins.

"Going somewhere?" She turned stiffly to see her husband standing there, a cigar in one hand, his riding gloves in the other. No sign of the other carriage in sight, Michaela figured he'd parked out front and gone inside, only to find that she wasn't laying where he'd left her.

"James," she breathed.

"I'm glad to see you up and about. I wanted to apologize for earlier, love."

"Apologies won't take back what you've done," she breathed. He wasn't used to her speaking like this to him. It angered him, but it was dark, and she couldn't read his face.

"Don't be like that, Michaela," he said slowly, moving toward her, putting his cigar out on a stable post.

"Don't come any closer, James."

"You don't trust me? Come on, Michaela. You know I only do what I do to protect you."

"That's a lie. You only do what you do, because you're a monster. You live off of making others miserable. I won't let you do it anymore. I won't live here with you."

"Oh, but you don't have a choice, my love." He moved toward her again, and she started to turn to get into the carriage. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and it felt so heavy there. She froze, and she closed her eyes as tears welled in them.

"Let me go," she choked out. "You can have everything, just let me have my children."

"Those children belong with me."

"They belong with their mother!" Michaela exclaimed, turning to face him.

"Their parents need to be together. Divorce is not part of the plan, Michaela. We committed ourselves to one another for eternity, and you don't want to break a promise to God, do you?" Michaela saw the smirk on his face. Sometimes she felt that God had broken a promise to her. If God loved his children, then how did that account for the pain she'd endured?

"Don't touch me," she warned, wriggling out of his grasp.

"The only way you're getting out of this marriage is if one of us is dead," he threatened. "Face it, Michaela. I'm a man, and I could snap your pretty little neck. I don't want to do that. Don't make me do that. I love you, Michaela. I want us to be together."

"You're sick," she hissed under her breath. "If you ever…_ever_ touch me again, I'll…"

"You'll what?" he asked. "What can you do, Michaela? You're a woman. You're weak." She pulled away from him and started to get up into the carriage. But, his hand reached out for her hair, pulling her back. She screamed in pain, as he yanked her head back roughly, and he threw her to the stable ground. She looked around for anybody, but nobody was in sight. A storm was coming, and everyone had headed inside for shelter. It was getting late, and the only thing Michaela could do was scream. The louder she screamed, the harder he pushed her shoulders into the dirt. She felt as if she couldn't breathe. She felt as if he was sitting on her chest. She kicked, but she could barely feel her limbs. Her breaths were pain-filled and labored.

_You're a woman. You're weak_. She had heard that every day since she could remember. But each time she heard it, it pushed her to exceed people's expectations. When she was a young girl, her mother told her that girls were too weak to do the things men do. How could her mother, a woman herself, say such things? Perhaps it was to protect her? Nevertheless, she strived to be the best girl she could be, while trying to surpass the boys at school in their studies. When she was told she would never be smart enough for medical school, she studied harder than anyone and came out on top. She became a great physician, and she'd let herself throw it all away for a man that didn't give a damn about her. She refused to let herself fall under the category of weak anymore. She would not stoop so low as to let him think he was right or that he'd won.

"Don't make me hurt you again, Michaela. I don't like hurting you that way. You just don't understand…"

"Oh, I understand," she spat. "I understand that you're a heartless, cruel bastard that cares about nobody but himself!" He grumbled and moved toward her. But when he lunged for her again, she moved out of the way, watching him stumble forward. She wasn't going to let it be that easy for him. No, he wasn't going to hurt her again if she had anything to say about it.

Frantically searching around the stable for some object of defense, she found a shovel that the stable boy used to pick up after Flash and the other horses. Grabbing it, she held it firmly in her hands. Her eyes flashed with more fire than ever before, as he came toward her.

"Don't come any closer, James! I won't let you hurt me anymore. Stay away!"

"You wouldn't hurt me, Michaela. Without me, you're nothing. If you hit me, you won't make it out of town alive." She didn't bat an eyelash.

"I'll take my chances." At this point, being dead was sounding better than living one more night with a man like James Laurie. He only chuckled and shook his head. He seemed to be backing down, but the anger in his eyes rose again, and he couldn't help himself. He took a swing at her, and she took a swing of her own, hitting him in the arm with the shovel. He cried out in pain, but he was only even more angry. When he tried to come at her again, she closed her eyes, swinging blindly, and then there was silence.

Gasping for breath, she opened her eyes. Her gaze fell upon his still form lying in the hay. Blood trickled from the side of his head and began to form into a massive pool. Michaela immediately began to wretch, and she doubled over, emptying the contents of her stomach in a nearby trough.

"God, I've killed him," she breathed. She got down on her knees, searching for a pulse, but her hands were shaking so badly that she couldn't tell if the beating was her own heart or his. She was beginning to hyperventilate, and her heart felt as if it would explode. She could barely see, as tears clouded her vision.

She had to make sure…if he was alive, she had to save him. Despite what he had done to her…

"James," she called out, shaking his shoulder. "James, wake up!" She got up, deciding to go search for help. But when she reached the stable door, she froze. What about her children? Was she willing to risk losing her children forever? She'd go to jail, no matter what her defense was. He'd keep them from her. He'd…he'd poison their fragile minds, and everything would have been for nothing. No, she had not suffered those years and all of those beatings just to let him win. If she went to jail, he won. "Wake up! Wake up, do you hear me? You did this to yourself. You pushed me, and I pushed back. Wake up, James! Wake up!" Tears of anger poured down her face. She couldn't find a pulse, but that didn't mean there wasn't one. She was panicking, but the blood was pouring out too fast now. He was going to die. She had to get her children. She had to get away. She'd leave and never look back.

Looking back at him one more time, she tossed the shovel away, climbed into the carriage, and sped away. She would carry this with her for the rest of her life.


	4. Journey

**Chapter 4: Journey**

"Michaela! What on earth?!" Elizabeth Quinn asked, as her daughter rushed into the parlor, completely bypassing any proper greetings or manners. "The children are sleeping…" Michaela whipped around, searching her mother's concerned eyes.

"I need to take them…"

"Michaela…what…they're fine here. What's going on?" She'd heard many women in her social circle talk of their husbands raising a hand to them, but they had never come out in public as badly out of sorts as Michaela was just now. While she felt terrible for her daughter, she also knew that being married to James Laurie was best for Michaela in the long run. He would provide for her for the rest of her life, and his money would do the same long after he was gone.

"I need to take them, Mother. Please, just…don't get in my way." When Michaela stepped into the firelight in the parlor, Elizabeth gasped. She saw the bruises and the cuts, and then she saw the tears in her daughter's wild, frantic eyes. She'd heard many women in her social circle talk of their husbands raising a hand to them, but they had never come out in public as badly out of sorts as Michaela was just now. While she felt terrible for her daughter, she also knew that being married to James Laurie was best for Michaela in the long run. He would provide for her for the rest of her life, and his money would do the same long after he was gone.

"Oh, oh, Michaela…" The last few years came crashing down upon Michaela, and she broke down like a little girl in her mother's arms. Elizabeth gently stroked her daughter's hair, and she closed her eyes, sighing softly. "Why did he do this, Michaela? Did you upset him? Did you do something…" Michaela pulled away from her mother. She was incredulous. How could her mother ask her to justify her husband's brutality? "Michaela, James is a very firm man, but he loves you."

"Loves me? Does this look like he loves me?" She opened a few buttons on the front of her dress to show the bruising on her chest. Elizabeth winced and looked away.

"I…I never knew…"

"Of course not! You were too focused on me being a good wife and a good mother and upholding the respectable Quinn name. Well, do you know what I did, Mother? Do you know what I said to make him do this? I told him I wanted to go back to work at the hospital. That's right. The very thing Father was proudest of me for was what caused these bruises." Elizabeth was speechless. "I'm taking my children. We're leaving…I don't have anyplace else to go."

"Of course you do. Michaela, you can go right back home and…" Michaela glared at her. "Of course, you're welcome to stay here as long as you need, but you need to talk to him. You need to see eye to eye with him for the sake of your children."

"I've stayed too long, Mother. I can't go back. I can't…"

"Where is James?"

"I…" Michaela didn't quite know what to say. She began to pace the room, and Elizabeth was so taken aback. She'd never seen her daughter like this.

"Michaela, tell me! What did you do?"

"I don't know, ok? When I left, he was unconscious. I couldn't find a pulse, but I was shaking, and I couldn't…I couldn't concentrate. All I could think about were my babies." Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing. Michaela could have just killed her own husband. She knew the punishment for that in Boston, and seeing the scars, the bruises, the cuts…it was too much.

"Oh Michaela…." Michaela rushed up the stairs, her mother at her heels. She hurried into the children's room, gathered her baby boy in one arm, her daughter in the other, and started out the door. Julia didn't even wake, but Lee opened his eyes, found his mother's face, smiled, and dozed off to sleep.

Once the children were safely nestled in the carriage, Michaela turned back to her awestruck mother. She hated leaving like this, but right now, the only people in the world that mattered were her children. She had to leave before the search parties started; before her life as Michaela Quinn-Laurie disappeared into the night, and a new life began with the sunrise.

"We've never seen eye to eye, Mother," Michaela whispered. "But I know…I know you love me. And that's all I can take with me. We may never see each other again."

"Don't do this, Michaela!"

"I can't think about myself right now. I can't think about anybody but my children. If I stay…my children will be hurt. I can't. I have to go. Goodbye, Mother. You'll hear from me soon. I love you." She climbed into the carriage and drove off into the night, as her mother stood, jaw-dropped in her evening gown in the middle of the street.

* * *

Around dawn, Michaela could barely keep her eyes open. Flash was beginning to breathe heavily up ahead of the carriage, so Michaela quickly glanced around at her surroundings. She was well out of Boston, but that didn't mean a search party was already out. If James' body hadn't been discovered yet, it would be soon, because when James didn't show up at the office, people came looking. He rarely missed a day of work, and when he did miss, it was for serious occasions. 

Pulling the carriage over onto the side of the road, Flash snorted her thanks to her master, and Michaela jumped down. She checked on the little ones who were still sleeping peacefully. Liam was bundled up in a cradle basket, and Julia held one of her dolls close to her heart. Michaela's heart broke as she watched them lying there so innocently. It would only be a matter of time before Julia began asking questions about her father, and Michaela had no idea how to tell her everything that had happened. When she was older, perhaps, but now? How was she supposed to explain these events to a four year old?

Moving up to pat Flash's neck, Michaela sighed heavily.

"I'll have to leave you in the next town, girl. Soon, we'll need to get on a train. We'll be far away from here." Flash snorted, and Michaela unhitched her and led her to a small pool of water left over from the rain. As the horse drank and grazed, Michaela stretched her legs and rested, checking on the little ones every so often. Every noise she heard caused her heart to pound. She expected James Laurie around every corner. She had left him to die. That was completely against her oath as a doctor, but unfortunately, she had had no other choice. If she hadn't acted when she had, she would be dead now.

Before too long, she had dozed off to sleep, and she was only woken up a few hours later by the sound of a horse in the distance. Gasping and straightening herself up, she glanced around for Flash, who had wandered a few yards down the road to graze. Quickly, Michaela checked on the children and then dashed down the road to get her horse. As soon as Flash was hitched up, Michaela climbed into the carriage and flicked the reigns. Flash darted down the road, and Michaela glanced behind the carriage, hoping that this wasn't a search party. Whether or not it was, she didn't care. She didn't want to be seen by anyone until she got further away from Boston.


	5. News

**Chapter 5: News**

Elizabeth stepped out of the carriage, lifting up her skirt just to her ankles so it wouldn't drag in the puddles of water. Rushing up the steps of the Laurie home, she knocked frantically on the door, fearing what she would find. No answer.

"James! James, it's Elizabeth! Open up!" She pounded on the door, but there was no answer. She jiggled the knob, and it opened easily. She stepped into the house, cautious now. "James? Are you in, James?" James Laurie never left his house unlocked, because he valued his possessions too much. Even Michaela kept the doors locked at all times, but in the pit of her stomach, Elizabeth had the feeling that it was by James' orders.

She searched the house. The children's rooms had been picked through, as had many of Michaela's things. Elizabeth sighed, angry that her daughter could leave like this. But if she had been hurt like she said she had, perhaps it was best for her to take some time away and let her husband cool down. After all, a good marriage was a healthy marriage, and if space was what they needed, then they should have it. But, Michaela had made vows to that man, and she was expected to honor them.

Elizabeth didn't condone domestic abuse, but she didn't condone a wife leaving a husband. Josef had never raised a hand to her, so she had never experienced it, but she'd witnessed her father strike her mother. She'd grown up with a mother who had let it happen and never said a cruel, biting word against her husband. Elizabeth simply grew up believing that was the way it was, and she knew for certain that her brothers kept their wives in line in the same way. When her sisters-in-law would come to her for advice, she simply told them that a good wife was a supportive wife, and she left it at that. Now, something was gnawing at her. This was _her_ daughter. Josef certainly wouldn't condone the way James had treated her, but Michaela couldn't be alone for the rest of her life. She had two children. It wouldn't be proper for her to raise them without a man around.

With a sigh, Elizabeth left the house and put her shawl around her shoulders. It was only when she saw one of the stable hands rushing toward her that her stomach twisted into knots.

"Jeffrey, what is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Mr. Laurie's at the hospital, Ma'am!"

"What?"

"We found him in the barn. We carted him off to the hospital. He was alive, but the doctor said he'd been hit so hard, he might never wake up." Elizabeth immediately felt the ground fall out from underneath her. If James Laurie died, her daughter would be a murderess. "Ma'am? Have you seen Mrs. Laurie, Ma'am? There are people looking for her, Mrs. Quinn. People are saying she could be the one that did this, especially with the children missing too, and all."

"Please, Jeffrey. Say nothing to anyone about this. I'll find my daughter and straighten all of this out."

"Have you seen her, Mrs. Quinn? Did she say something to you?" Elizabeth hesitated. She was an upstanding citizen, and her duty was to be lawful at all times, but this was her daughter, for crying out loud, and she was in a lot of trouble. Right now, she needed to do what was best for her family, and that was to keep all affairs private.

"No, Jeffrey. I haven't seen her, but I'm certain she'll be home soon." She handed him a few slips of paper money before turning and hurrying back toward the carriage.

* * *

"I'm looking for a patient," Elizabeth said quietly, having just stepped foot inside the hospital for the first time since Josef died. "James Laurie. He was brought in just this morning." The tall, brooding doctor standing before her looked down at the paper in his hands.

"Are you Mrs. Laurie?" he asked quizzically.

"I'm not his wife, if that's what you're asking," she replied.

"No, I was asking if you were his mother. I apologize, Ma'am."

"No," she replied, straightening up at the comment. "I'm his mother-in-law. May I see him?"

"I'm afraid it's too late for that, Ma'am. Mr. Laurie passed just a few minutes ago." Elizabeth felt her heart stop. "Perhaps you could answer some questions for me. I'm Dr. Lewis, and I was with Mr. Laurie when he died." Elizabeth paused for a moment. She'd heard of a Dr. Lewis before. Had it been through her daughter or through Josef? She rarely paid attention to any hospital discussion, and her daughter never engaged in it anymore, which, in Elizabeth's opinion, was a good thing. But, she brushed it off, deciding that Lewis was a common last name. He was fairly young, so he probably hadn't known Michaela nor her father in his time at the hospital.

"Did…did he say anything?" Elizabeth swallowed the hard lump in her throat.

"He said 'Michaela.' Ma'am, would you have any idea who this Michaela person is?" Elizabeth closed her eyes.

"Michaela…my daughter. She's out of town, and he must have wanted to see her one last time."

"Ma'am, this man was murdered. Now if Mrs. Laurie is conveniently out of town, she's certainly a suspect. Dr. Edwards passed by the Laurie home just yesterday and saw the wife and children coming in from an afternoon stroll."

"I…I don't know what you…"

"Do you have any idea where your daughter is? Until the officials have a complete list of anyone with grievances against Mr. Laurie, the only possible suspect is your daughter."

"This is absurd!" Elizabeth exclaimed, a quiver in her voice. "What about the stable hands?"

"They brought him in." Elizabeth clenched her fists. "Ma'am, I'm only a doctor, and I don't like to get involved in matters such as these, but Mr. Laurie was my patient, and I would like to know that his murderer will be brought to justice."

* * *

Exhausted, Michaela stopped the carriage in front of a train station in a little town near Hartford, Connecticut. It had taken hours to get there, but luckily, she was able to travel down the main road without any disturbances. Now, she looked around, trying to find a blacksmith. She would stable Flash there, and tell the blacksmith that if she was not back within a week, to find a good, gentle owner for the horse.

"Mama, where are we?" Julia asked with a tired yawn. Baby Liam was now nestled in his mother's free arm, as Michaela's other arm directed the carriage.

"We're going to start a new life, somewhere very special."

"Where at?"

"It's a surprise," Michaela whispered. Honestly, she had no idea where to go. The best bet was to get as far away from Boston as possible. Perhaps California, or someplace low-key. Perhaps they would take a train as far as they could, get on a stagecoach, and go some place that the railroad hadn't reached yet. She needed to sever as many ties to Boston as she could. But first, she needed to send word to her mother.

"What about Papa?"

"Papa isn't coming."

"Why not?"

"Papa…papa loves you, you know that, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Papa won't be with us, but that won't stop him from loving you or your brother very much, do you understand?" Julia nodded.

"I think so." The little girl sighed softly and closed her eyes, leaning back against the seat. "I miss Grandma."

"We'll send a telegram to Grandma, and let her know we're safe, ok?"

"Ok!" Julia exclaimed. Michaela climbed out of the carriage with Liam and then helped Julia down. Quickly, they made their way into the telegraph office. A pleasant looking young man sat there, his finger twisted nervously in his necktie. He was obviously new.

"Excuse me, but I need to send a telegram to Boston."

"Oh. Oh, ok. Yes. Um, fill this out, please. I'll…I'll get to it right away." Michaela smiled a little at the young man. His desk plate said that his name was Richard Denton Jr. Perhaps his father owned the store, and he was training his son for the family business. That made her think of her own father, who had wanted so badly for a son to practice medicine with him.

Clearing her throat, Michaela began to pen out a message for her mother.

"CHILDREN AND I ARE SAFE. DON'T WORRY. WE LOVE YOU." She passed the piece of paper to young Mr. Denton, and he began to process the telegram. Michaela paid him the small amount, and she took Julia's hand.

"Did you tell her we love her? Did you?" Julia asked curiously.

"Yes, sweetheart," Michaela assured her. "Come along. We have a long trip ahead of us."

As soon as they reached the carriage, Michaela began to lead Flash away, but it was when she spotted someone out of the corner of her eye that she knew that they couldn't board here. She saw Mr. Andrew Rich, another lawyer at James' office. They were friends, and they often invited the other's family over for dinner. There was no way that Michaela could let this man see her here. He was probably searching for her. He was probably trying to bring her in for murder.

She knew she was being paranoid. News of what had happened to James surely hadn't gotten around all of Boston yet. But, she couldn't be too careful, not with her children to consider.

"The train, Mama!" Julia exclaimed, as the train began to chug slowly away from the track.

"No, sweetheart," Michaela said quickly, helping her and little Liam up into the carriage. "I've changed my mind. We're going a little bit further down the road."

"But, Mama…"

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Everything's going to be ok." Julia watched her mother with curious, hazel eyes. Within moments, Flash was trotting down the road, heading out further west with the tired little family.


	6. Stranger

**Chapter 6: Stranger**

Days had passed. Michaela wasn't certain where she was, but she knew she was far enough away from Boston that word of her disappearance had probably not reached quite this far yet.

"Mama, I'm tired!" Julia exclaimed, as Liam squalled in the basket. Michaela's mind was elsewhere, however, and her nerves were on edge. "Mama! Mama? Mama, I'm tired!"

"I know you're tired, Julia, but we can't stop right now!" Michaela finally exclaimed, causing her daughter to retreat back into the carriage, whimpering from fright. Pulling the carriage over to the side of the dirt road, Michaela turned around and faced her children. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm afraid I'm tired too."

"Are we there yet?"

"No, sweetheart."

"I miss Papa," Julia admitted. Despite the monster that James had been to his wife, he did try to be his daughter's favorite parent. He hadn't succeeded, but Julia still loved her father. She did see that he was stern and sometimes very angry, but luckily, Michaela had shielded her from the worst of James.

Michaela said nothing to her daughter, and Julia curled up in the back with her brother and fell back to sleep. At sunset, Michaela veered off the path a ways and hitched Flash to a strong tree to graze. She pulled out blankets and draped them over the children, before she got out of the carriage and began scavenging for wood. The nights hadn't been this cold so far on the journey, and even though she had no idea how to build a fire without matches, she was going to have to learn if they were going to have some source of heat for the night. But, as she was gathering sticks, she realized that any light would draw attention. Surely a search party hadn't reached these lengths yet, but she knew that once again, she couldn't be too careful.

Climbing into the back of the carriage, Michaela pulled her little ones close, and she fell into a fitful sleep, looking forward to the sunrise.

* * *

At dawn, Michaela woke to the sound of thunder. She was shivering, and rain was beginning to drizzle down to earth, soaking her skirt. She gasped at the feeling of cold on her legs, and she immediately checked the children, who were nestled warmly together next to her. She breathed a sigh of relief, and she decided it was time to head on, find something to eat, and then perhaps continue on by stagecoach or train.

As she started to step down from the carriage, her foot caught in her petticoat, and she slipped down onto the soft ground. Mud splashed up her dress, and she sat stunned for a moment. Angry, she pounded her fist into the ground, taking out her frustration there, but she was surprised when, as she tried to pull herself up, she felt two strong arms grab her and help her to stand.

She cried out, realizing that James was alive and had found her.

"No!" she screamed. "No, please don't!"

"Hey! Hey!" came an unfamiliar voice. "I was just tryin' to help ya. Are you ok, Miss?" Michaela turned around to look right into the eyes of a stranger. All she noticed at first were his piercing, soul-searching blue eyes. She quickly avoided his gaze. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment, but when she noticed his appearance, she drew back. His hair was long, light brown, and his skin was darker than anybody's she had seen in Boston. His appearance gave him the look of an Indian, or at least a friend of one. She'd never seen one up close before.

"Stay away from me," she whispered, stepping toward the carriage, a mother protecting her young.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya. That's why I said I was tryin' to help ya." He looked at her, his eyes full of concern. She didn't look him in the eyes though, so how could she see that? The first thing he noticed about her was that she was beautiful, but the second was the bruising. The only way those bruises could have gotten there was from a person's fist, and more than likely, they were a man's.

"Well, I don't need any help, thank you." She brushed her dirty hands on her already soiled skirt. She silently prayed that he wouldn't ask her about the bruises.

"I think you're wrong, Miss. Your wagon's stuck in the mud."

"Wagon…" Michaela glanced at the carriage and then back at the stranger. "Yes, well, I can manage."

"The rain's only gonna get worse, Miss. Can't ya at least let me help ya get back onto the road?"

"I…I couldn't spare any money to pay you for your troubles." She knew she could, but right now, she had to think about her children. She needed to save every possible penny until they reached their destination.

"I ain't askin', am I?" Michaela quickly reached into the carriage, and the stranger stepped back, uncertain of what she was doing. But, when she first lifted out a little girl and then a baby boy, he realized she was only protecting her children.

"Thank you, Mr…"

"Sully," he replied. "Just Sully. Mr. Sully is my father, and he and I ain't exactly on good terms right now." Michaela raised an eyebrow, but she stood silently back, as Julia looked curiously at the new man, and Liam yawned and rested his head on his mother's chest.

Sully worked for a few minutes, pushing and pulling at the carriage to get it out of the mud. Michaela felt awkward just standing there, but she didn't want to get too close. The only other man besides her father that she'd let herself get close to had ended up hurting her in the worst way she'd ever known. She would only think about her children, and what was best for them. Right now, this man's help was best, and she couldn't very well deny that.

"Where ya from?" he asked, as soon as he dislodged the wheel from the sticky mud. Michaela thought quickly.

"New York," she lied. "I'm taking my children to visit relatives in California." Sully took a swig of water from a container that was covered in some kind of tanned skin. She swallowed hard, as he screwed the cap back on the canteen.

"I've heard some tall tales in my life, but that one…"

"You think I'm lying?"

"Course ya are," he replied. He looked her up and down, making her feel very uncomfortable, but at the same time, she didn't feel that he was a threat. Then again, she had never been the best judge of character when it came to men. "The way you and them kids are dressed, I'd say ya ain't hurtin' for money, and if you're from New York, like ya say ya are, any rich folks take the train out West. They don't go in a carriage, 'specially without help."

"How do you know so much about New York?"

"It's where I'm from. Just came from there, actually. I was visitin' my folks."

"I thought you said you're not on good terms with your father."

"I'm not," he replied. "Don't mean I can't go visit. My pa's disappointed in me, is all. My ma, she don't care what I do. She always told me that I could do whatever I wanted, and she'd be proud of me."

"That sounds like my father," Michaela said with a fond smile of remembrance.

"My pa, though, he wanted me to stay close to home, help take care of his business. He wanted to keep an eye on me."

"Sounds like my mother," she replied with a sigh. Sully gave a half smile, wiped his hands off, and he cleared his throat.

"So where ya really headin'?"

Defensively, Michaela stuttered, "California, like I told you." She loaded the children back up into the carriage.

"Well, ya sure seem to be in a hurry to get there. Why don't ya let me take ya back into Hartford, and I'll put ya up on a train?" The thought of running into anymore of James' business partner's rattled Michaela's nerves. Worse than that, she could run into James, if he was even still alive. She knew that not knowing if he had lived or died would stay with her for the rest of her life, but it was a small price to pay to protect her children. Besides, why should she trust this man? She knew close to nothing about him. She was a woman, alone with two children on the back roads of Connecticut. She had expected she might run into strangers, but what if those strangers wanted more from her than just a nice conversation? No, she couldn't risk it.

"No thank you," she replied. He heard the apprehension in her voice. She was running from something, and obviously, she never wanted it to find her. She never wanted to go back. He could see in her eyes that she was terrified, but he could also see that she was a good person. Whatever she was running from, she had good reason. Judging by her appearance, she was getting as far away as possible from a man, probably the man that gave her those two beautiful children.

"Well, you're headin' West, and so am I, so why don't I join ya for awhile…ya know, in case ya get stuck again?"

"No, that won't be necessary."

"Seriously, Miss, I'm goin' to Colorado Springs. I live out there…I'm a mediator between the Cheyenne and the United States Army." Michaela heard truth in his voice, but again, she didn't see it in his eyes, because that was last place she was looking. Instead, her gaze was settled just past his head, focused on a nearby tree.

"Is that what you do, Mr. Sully?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Well, I do a little bit of everything. I build houses, I hunt, I help folks work their farms in the dry seasons."

"Sounds…very adventurous," Michaela pondered.

"I s'pose. Mostly, I stay at the reservation." Michaela nodded slowly. "What does your husband do?" Sully asked, as he grabbed Flash's reins and began to hitch her to the carriage.

"My husband…" She looked at her children in the carriage before lowing her voice. "I'm not…I mean, my husband…he's…" Sully slowly nodded in understanding. He studied her. Some of what she was saying was truth, he knew, but some of it wasn't. Was her husband still alive and she thought of him as dead to her, or was he really dead, and the bruises were from someone else? She was a mystery, and he was intrigued, while feeling sorry for her all the while. She didn't have any business being out there with those children. She needed a place to stay, hot food, and a friend.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want to talk about that."

"Sorry to bring it up." Michaela only turned to walk past him. She climbed up into the carriage, and she nearly cried out when he put his hands on her waist to help give her a boost. He could feel her shrink away at his touch, and he wondered if she was really that afraid of him, or if this jumpiness was the result of something else. He figured it was the latter, but then again, he knew women like her were probably not accustomed to seeing men like him, especially dressed the way he was.

"I need to be going," Michaela said quickly. "Thank you for your help again, Mr. Sully."

"It's just Sully," he said to himself, as she pulled away. So, he made his way back up to the road, mounted his horse, and shot off in the same direction, passing the carriage and resisting the urge to stop and once again offer his help. She obviously wanted nothing to do with him, so he figured that he'd better keep his distance. But, he knew that he wouldn't be too far ahead. He had already promised himself that he would help her, whether she knew it or not.


	7. Deal

**Chapter 7: Deal**

Dr. David Lewis sat in his study at the home he shared with his wife Joann. The children were all in bed for the night, and his wife had long been asleep. He sighed heavily, as he stared at the papers sprawled out across his desk. He couldn't concentrate. He hadn't been able to focus on his work since he'd delivered the terrible news to Elizabeth Quinn.

He looked at everything around him in his study. He had nearly lost it all. He had come only a week away from losing his home. He could never tell his wife just how badly in debt they were…or had been. But now, after everything was said and done, he wasn't certain he could live the rest of his life without telling the truth of what had happened. This wasn't just life and death. This was something that affected the futures of many people.

He stood and began to pace in front of the mantle. He knew Michaela from medical school. She had been bright, beautiful, and very stunning in every aspect. He had fallen for her, but he'd never told her how he felt. He'd missed his chance, and James had swooped in to claim her. Then, Joann had come along. Fair-skinned, red-headed Joann and her beautiful smile and witty sense of humor. He had loved her too, but he'd always held a soft spot for the lady doctor, especially since he held the utmost respect for her father, Dr. Josef Quinn.

"I can't do this," he breathed to himself, placing his hands on the mantle and looking into the flames.

"Can't do what, David?" He turned around toward the patio doors and saw the figure standing there. His face fell white, as if he'd seen a ghost. "I'm sorry, Dr. Lewis. Did I frighten you?" Slowly, David's color came back, and his posture fell.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people."

"Oh, you're right. I do apologize. I _am_ dead, after all, so I should probably be a little more careful." David turned toward the figure.

"I can't do this anymore, James. I can't pretend that…"

"You must! The search parties are already being released. Michaela is the primary suspect, or at least she will be when she doesn't turn up within a few days."

"She's going to be charged with a murder she didn't commit!"

"She may as well have. She left me to die. Wives don't do that to their husbands, David. Not my wife."

"You pretended to be unconscious," David replied. "You tricked her, and she ran. She was scared."

"She was trying to take my children away from me. I couldn't let her do that, David, could I?" David paced some more. David felt like reminding the other man that she had indeed taken his children, but he bit his tongue. "She will pay for what she's done."

"I can't live with this. Elizabeth Quinn is worrying herself sick. I had to lie to her. I had to watch her realize that her daughter might not come out of this alive. I had to tell her that I wanted the killer brought to justice. There is no killer, James! This is over!"

"Over?"

"I'm telling Elizabeth Quinn…first thing in the morning." Out of nowhere, James' eyes grew darker.

"You still have feelings for Michaela, don't you?" David turned to face James.

"Don't be absurd," he replied. "Whatever feelings I had for Michaela ended long ago, when I married Joann."

"You can't turn feelings off like that, David. I saw the way you used to look at her."

"Drop it, James! I'm _your_ friend. I don't wish to discuss this any further, but I do wish for the truth to come out."

"So you're going to betray your friend, are you? The friend that helped you save your house? The friend that made sure that you didn't get sued for malpractice when one of your patients died last summer? Or have you forgotten about Mr. Potter? He came in with a common cold, and he died the next day! His family wanted your license on a silver platter." David's face turned white, and he slunk down in his desk chair. "I thought you might reconsider."

"Michaela doesn't deserve to be treated this way."

"She deserves to pay for what she did. Oh, I won't let her rot and die in prison. No, I'll come forward, claiming I had amnesia or something of the sort. I'll take her, and I'll take my children all the way back to Boston. I'll teach her how to be a good wife, even if it takes breaking every little bone in her body." He turned toward the doors, and without looking back, he said, "you'll keep quiet, David, if you wish to maintain the happy existence you have here with your beautiful wife and your children. I think living with a little white lie will turn out much better for you in the end."

* * *

For once, it was a clear night, and Michaela was feeling a bit better. Her bruises were beginning to fade a little more, and the swelling was completely gone. She hadn't seen anything more of Mr. Sully since he'd ridden off ahead earlier. She felt funny now. She had wanted to be alone, but at the same time, his presence had been a positive thing for her. Sure, she'd been frightened at first, but he had seemed genuine. She would have trust issues for a long time to come, she realized, but this man was different than other men. He was very unlike anybody she had ever met, except maybe her father. He had her father's caring nature, and he was eager to help out a complete stranger. She hadn't met anybody like that in a long time, and she felt guilty now for having let him leave without properly introducing herself.

As she sat, her back against a tree and little Liam in her arms, nursing at her breast, Michaela looked up at the stars, amazed at how bright and close they looked tonight. She was trying not to think about how frightened she truly was. Being out in the woods in a strange place, nobody around, with two small children, she felt as if she was in her worst childhood nightmare. She'd had no idea of what a true nightmare was, until James began to beat her. Then, nothing had compared, but now, James was no longer a problem, and staying safe and calm for her children was most important. That was yet another reason she regretted sending Mr. Sully away.

"Mama, tell me a story," Julia called from the carriage. Michaela smiled and she lifted a sleeping Liam from her breast. Covering herself up and wrapping the little boy up, she stepped up into the carriage and pulled Julia into her arms.

"What kind of story?"

"A story about how you met Papa." Michaela tensed, buttoning her blouse, not wanting to rehash any of that.

"Sweetheart, wouldn't you rather hear a story about when…when you were a baby?"

"Umm…you tell me about that a lot! Tell me…tell me about a princess!" Michaela sighed a little. When she was Julia's age, she had loved stories about princesses and princes too, but now she knew the reality. When she picked her prince, she didn't get a happily ever after. "Please, Mama!" Her daughter was innocent and full of hopes and dreams. She couldn't crush them by telling her there was no way anybody could ever be as happy as a princess. No, she wanted her daughter to be happy and to have a good husband someday. She couldn't take out her anger on an innocent little girl.

"Where should I start?"

"Once upon a time!"

"Once upon a time…there was a princess named…Juila…"

"No, Mama! Not me," Julia giggled, snuggling closer. "Her name…is Mike!"

"Mike?"

"You said Grandpa Joe used to call you Mike, didn't he?" Michaela sighed softly. Those were better times, and they gave her a sense of comfort; of peace. She only wished her daughter could have met such a great man.

"You're right. He did. It's been a long time." Closing her eyes, Michaela leaned back in the carriage, pulling a blanket over the children. "Once upon a time, there was a princess named Mike. She lived in a little cottage behind the castle. Her mother insisted she live in the castle, so she could keep an eye on her at all times, but Mike wanted her freedom. She often dreamed of doing great things. She didn't want to be a princess, but she loved her family, so she stayed."

"Did she meet a prince?" Julia asked with a yawn.

"Yes she did. His name was…"

"Byron."

"Where have you heard that name before?"

"I just like it," Julia replied. Michaela smiled a little.

"Alright," she replied. "Before she met the handsome Prince Byron, Princess Mike was courted by Prince J…John. He was very kind at first, but she soon realized he wasn't the prince for her."

"Why not?"

"Well, he didn't want her to do the things she wanted. He wanted her to be a princess. He didn't want her to help people like she wanted to."

"That's not very nice," Julia said softly, as her eyelids grew heavier. "Prince Byron rescued her, didn't he?" Michaela smiled a little.

"Yes, sweetheart. And they lived happily ever after." Julia smiled a little and closed her eyes.

"I like that story," she whispered, before drifting off to sleep. Michaela smoothed the child's hair back, and she exhaled slowly, thinking about that story. If only she could pretend that's the way life went. Unfortunately, nobody ever rode in on a white horse, swept her up in his arms, and carried her away from a life she was never meant to have. No, she had lived it all, felt it and survived to tell the tale. Only, who was she going to tell it to?

* * *

Sully slowly made his way through the woods. He'd left his horse back at his campsite, and he'd gone hunting. He had already eaten, but he figured Michaela and the children might be hungry. So, he decided to sneak over and leave them something to eat, whether they ate it that night or in the morning.

As he made his way through the trees, he could hear a faint whinny from Michaela's horse once in a while. It was completely dark, and he was surprised that she hadn't made a fire. Then again, maybe she didn't know how. From the looks of it, this wasn't a planned outing. If it had been, she might have been more prepared.

He had never met a woman like her. She was obviously in need of help, but she had trouble receiving it. Any other woman he had ever come across in need of help had never had any reservations about taking help from him. Then again, he was certainly a long way from home. Even there, he didn't fit in, but at least people knew he didn't mean any harm.

Soon, he stumbled across their campsite, and he could hear the soft breathing coming from the carriage. Slowly, he crouched down, gathering sticks and twigs from nearby. It was far too cold tonight to go without heat. So, he set about trying to get a fire started, and within a few minutes, a spark, followed by smoke, followed by a tiny flame appeared. Sully fed the flame until it finally began to grow. Pleased with the small fire, he pulled out the rabbit meat he'd brought, and he began to cook it over the fire.

The smell of cooking meat both nauseated and woke Michaela. She put her hand on her stomach, realizing she was about to be sick, and she rushed out of the carriage, fell to her knees, and threw up, startling Sully.

"You ok?" he asked quickly, standing up to help her. She jumped and quickly turned, wiping her mouth and staring at him in shock.

"What are you doing here?!" Her heart was pounding fast.

"I thought…I thought ya might like somethin' to eat. And now I see ya need more than that." Michaela stepped backward, and Sully pointed to the fire. "You and those kids could freeze out here tonight."

"I don't…I didn't…"

"I'm sorry I scared ya. I didn't mean to. Ya must be hungry."

"I…you need to put out the fire," she said hurriedly. "It's…"

"It's gonna keep ya from getting too cold. What're you so afraid of?" Michaela turned away from him.

"I'm not afraid."

"Another lie. I can understand not tellin' things to folks, but I can't understand lyin' when it's obvious that's exactly what you're doin'." More surprised than angered, Michaela interrupted him.

"It's none of your business!"

"That's fair." He handed her an old cloth, and she wiped her mouth a little more.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"Mind if I ask you a question?" Michaela only stared at him. He had two now. He wanted to ask her why she wouldn't look him in the eye, but he figured he'd go with one a little more obvious. "How far along are ya?" Michaela's eyes widened.

"I beg your pardon?!" For a moment, he thought he might have only insulted her.

"I'm sorry. I just…I thought…well, my sister had children, and when she found out she was expectin', she, well, she was pale and felt sick a lot." Michaela couldn't believe her ears.

"That's none of your business."

"I know it ain't, but I'm just sayin', ya don't have no business bein' out here if you're havin' a baby. Ya really don't have no business out here with those little kids, but…"

"You should leave, Mr. Sully."

"I'm sorry…but ya need to see a doctor."

"I _am_ a doctor!" Sully froze for a moment with surprise.

"You're a doctor?"

"Yes. My father was a doctor. I took after him," she replied. She knew she had said too much. Word was going to get out about her soon, as well as the fact that she had a valid medical license.

"I didn't know…"

"Of course not. You don't know anything about me, so you shouldn't presume to tell me what I can and can't do." She was overly defensive now, and he had no idea how to make things right.

"Look, I'm sorry, Dr…."

"Laur…Quinn," she said quietly. She'd be long gone away from him by the time word about James caught up anyway. For a brief moment, she worried that he would have already heard her name.

"It's nice to meet ya, Dr. Quinn." Michaela only nodded, and she turned toward the carriage.

"Thank you for…for bringing this, but you really should go."

"You're welcome." He placed the cooked meat on a cloth nearby, and he turned away. "Sorry to bother ya." As he left, Michaela found herself calling out.

"Sully!" she called. He turned.

"I appreciate what you've done…everything. I appreciate your concern." He nodded. "Please, don't think I don't appreciate it. I've been through a difficult time recently, and I'm merely trying to…"

"Start over?" Michaela grew quiet. How did he know?

"I…"

"I started over once too." Michaela watched him in wonderment. "Good night, Dr. Quinn."


	8. Joann

**Chapter 8: Joann**

As the sun rose over Boston, Joann Lewis checked on the children. David Jr. and Edward were roughhousing in the fashion that all young boys do. She shook her head and tapped on the door.

"Be careful, boys. You don't want your father to have to set any broken arms today." The boys laughed and continued playing.

"We're always careful, Mother!" Joann closed the door and checked on baby Anna in the nursery. She was still asleep. David hadn't come to bed last night, and that concerned his wife. When he couldn't sleep, it was usually because he had something weighing heavily on his mind, and thankfully, he was always able to talk to her.

"David, darling?" she called, as she started down the hall to his study. "Are you in there, dear?" The door was open a little, so she pushed it open the rest of the way. "David?" She looked around, seeing him nowhere. She furrowed her brows. He wasn't supposed to go in to the hospital today.

As she stepped around the desk to see if perhaps he'd written her a note, she gasped at the sight sprawled on the floor by the chair.

"David!" He was lying there on his back, his eyes opened, looking up toward the ceiling. His skin was a terrifying pale shade of blue. "No! No, David! Breathe, darling! Please!" She began to roll him over, and it was then that she saw the empty laudanum bottle clasped in his hand. "Oh God," she sobbed. "No! Please, no! How could you do this? How could you?!"

Michaela woke just as the sun rose, and she felt ill again. She quickly climbed out of the carriage and stumbled a few feet away, falling down to her knees and vomiting again. She leaned her head in her hands, feeling too ill to get up.

"Mama?"

"Stay in the carriage, Julia. I'll be there in a moment." She closed her eyes and stood slowly. Her knees were wobbly, and she grabbed onto a low tree limb for support. By the time she got herself together, she could hear a horse approaching camp.

"Dr. Quinn?" She heard Sully's voice, and her palms immediately began to sweat.

"Yes?"

"I thought I'd come tell ya…I scouted ahead a mile, and there's a lake up just through that path." He pointed the right direction. "Figured ya might like to take a bath, fill up on fresh water, ya know, considerin' ya fell in the mud yesterday." Michaela thought for a moment.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to stop by there before I continue on my way." He was amazed with her stiffness toward him. Of course, he had heard women from her part of the country were that way, but he knew that she was nervous, frightened, and she had a lot on her mind. Perhaps after a relaxing swim and a good meal, she'd be feeling a lot better.

"Who are you?" Julia asked, climbing down out of the carriage and hurrying over to see Sully. "I saw you yesterday. You helped Mama."

"That's right," Sully said with a smile. "My name's Sully."

"Are you a prince?" Julia asked. Michaela felt her cheeks grow hot at her daughter's questions. She was then painfully aware that her bruises were still quite visible, and Sully had probably spent the last day wondering but not asking about them. "Mama says that a prince rides up on a horse and rescues the princess…" Michaela quickly took her daughter's hand.

"Sweetheart, why don't you leave the nice man alone and go play with…"

"She ain't botherin' me," Sully assured Michaela. "But, no little miss, I ain't a prince. I'm just Sully."

"I'm Julia!" the girl bubbled, her hair bouncing on her shoulders, as she wriggled her hand out of her mother's and greeted Sully with a polite curtsey that her grandmother had taught her.

"Nice to meet ya."

"Julia, come along."

"Lee's in the carriage. He's just a baby. He's not much fun right now." Julia made a face and hurried over to peek into the carriage. Michaela blushed and looked at Sully.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why she's…"

"I don't mind," Sully said with a quick smile. He glanced at her for just a moment, as she looked tentatively at the ground, her fingers linked together behind her back. "Don't take this the wrong way, Dr. Quinn, but ya really could use a nice swim in the lake. Get your clothes clean. I'd be happy to watch your camp for ya if ya'd like." She stiffened again.

"No, thank you, Mr. Sully."

"It's just Sully," he insisted.

"I…I don't think so."

"I don't blame ya for not trustin' me. I mean, obviously somebody's hurt ya pretty bad." Her face flashed with panic.

"Mr. Sully, please!" Michaela said hoarsely, her eyes darting to Julia, who hadn't seemed to have heard.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't my place. I just…thought I'd offer."

"That's very kind of you. I can take care of my children on my own. I've been doing it for four years, I think I can manage." She nearly choked up when she said those words. In fact, she had pretty much been a single mother for the past four years. She had done all of the child rearing. James hadn't the foggiest idea of what his daughter's favorite story was or what his son's first word was. He'd always been too busy for those kinds of things.

"Didn't mean to step on your toes." Michaela said nothing. "Look, I'm about to go huntin'. If ya'd like, I'll bring ya back something."

"I can…"

"You can manage? Do ya even know how to hunt?" When she didn't respond, he smiled a little. "That's what I thought. I'll be back in a couple hours. If ya ain't here, I'll check the lake." Michaela watched in silence as he walked off.

"Mama, he's handsome," Julia said with a giggle. "Like Prince Byron!" Michaela rolled her eyes.

"Don't be silly, Julia. His name's Sully." Julia giggled, and Michaela took her hand. Julia tugged on it. "What is it, sweetheart?"

"I have to go!"

"Go where?"

"No, Mama. I have to _go!_" Michaela smiled a little.

"Oh, alright. Don't wander off." Julia nodded and hurried behind the bushes, while Michaela picked up her little boy. He was awake now, and he smiled at his mother's touch. Picking him up and holding him in the air, Michaela watched her baby squirm and heard him giggle. "Oh, Lee. It's so good to hear you laugh." She kissed his chubby cheek and he slobbered on her, giggling all along. Michaela shook her head, holding her precious boy close. "I always want to hear you laugh. I always want you to be happy." She smiled, as Julia emerged from the bushes. "From now on…we will be."

* * *

Joann Lewis had just sent her children off with their aunt for an afternoon in the park. She had yet to tell them that their father was dead. She had been looking for the right opportunity, but right now, all she wanted to do was get the funeral arrangements over with. She was waiting for the funeral director, Reverend Lindsey to show up and help her with the preparations.

She had gathered the help of two of the butlers to take David's body into the guest room, lay him on the bed, and cover him up. Instead of spending time with her husband's remains, Joann sat in his study looking out into the gardens.

"Oh, David. I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I wish it hadn't been this way. I wish I could have told you…"

"Told him what?" Joann turned quickly to see James Laurie standing in the doorway. He had obviously had a bath, a shave, and had gotten a new outfit. For a dead man, he was certainly getting around town.

"James!" she exclaimed, rushing over to the doorway to wrap her arms around his neck. His touch was familiar, and she breathed in his scent. He was really there. "Oh, James, I was so worried!"

"What's to worry about, my love?" he asked, caressing her pale cheek. "David had to die, darling. I'm sorry, but he was weak. He was going to tell Michaela." He shook his head. "He thought I intended to find Michaela and keep her as my wife. He was so in love with her." She clutched him harder against her.

"Yes, he was," Joann said, sniffling. "It seems that all of the men in my life have a certain attraction to her."

"You know you're every bit as beautiful."

"Then why didn't you pick me, James? You handed me off to David like some puppet as soon as you met Michaela Quinn." James shook his head and pushed back on her shoulders.

"Not this again. Look, I promise you, Joann, I will take care of you. I've taken care of you for the past few years, haven't I? I've provided for you and for the children, when David couldn't." Joann nodded and sunk into James' arms.

"Anna grows to look more like you each day. I can't believe Michaela never realized," Joann said softly. She pulled away from him.

"Michaela had plenty more to focus on, I assure you."

"This hasn't been easy, James, raising the children with a man I could never love as much as I love you."

"But you loved him."

"Yes," she admitted, looking down. "But we lived together for so long. I couldn't help but become fond of him." She batted her eyes and looked down. "Oh, James, I feared David would discover who Anna's true father is. His boys look so much like him, yet our baby looks more like your little Julia every day. I don't know how much longer I can take being apart from you! Our daughter needs her father, James!"

"I assure you, my love, once Michaela is securely behind bars for my murder, we will take all of the children and start a new life together."

"You promise, James?" He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers in the soft way he used to kiss Michaela.

"I promise."


	9. Relax

**Chapter 9: Relax**

Michaela dipped her long, chestnut colored hair into the sparkling lake. The water felt great against her scalp, and her entire body relaxed, including her sorest muscles. Julia was a few yards away at the shore, dipping her toes in. She'd had her bath, and afterward, Michaela had called out to her several times to tell her to stay in the grass. The little girl was sitting there, kicking her feet in the water, as Lee in his cradle nearby.

"Mama, you swim good!" Julia said, clapping her hands. Michaela was tempted to correct her daughter's grammar, but she realized it wasn't that important. "Will you teach me?"

"Of course, sweetheart, but not right now, ok? Lee's sleeping, and I'm about finished." Michaela dunked herself under the water, the coolness soothing away the ache from her remaining bruises. The cut on the side of her head seemed to be healing well, from the feel of it.

As she broke the surface of the water, she squinted into the sunlight. Slowly, she made her way to the shore, basking in the comfort of weightlessness for a few minutes longer.

* * *

Sully had gone back to the doctor's camp, but she had already left. An initial feeling of worry had formed like a brick at the pit of his gut, but he'd followed the path down to the lake, and pretty soon, he heard Flash's whinnies, and he could hear splashing and little Julia's laughs.

As he slowly stepped into the sunlight, he saw the beautiful doctor getting out of the water, her long hair dripping down her back, the sunlight reflecting on the beads of water, making her look like an exotic queen adorned in diamonds.

He didn't even realize he was holding his breath until his chest began to ache. He exhaled and drew in a relieving breath. Swallowing hard, he watched as she dried off and pulled a large towel around her body. Her dress, which she had washed in the lake water, was lying out on a large rock to dry in the sun. He knew he should turn around and give her some privacy, but he could barely tear his eyes off of her. From this distance, the bruises were nearly undetectable, and for a moment, he saw the woman before the bruises. Unfortunately, those marks were forever etched into his memory, just like the bruises he'd seen once before, a lifetime ago.

He quickly realized he'd been watching for far too long, so he turned and began to walk back into the woods, his memories becoming too powerful now. He needed to be alone for a while.

* * *

Elizabeth's hands trembled as she read the telegram over and over again. It had come from near Hartford, Connecticut. It was only one clue as to where Michaela was. At least she knew the direction she was headed. Then again, Michaela was smart. It could very well be that she had gone to Hartford and then headed in a different direction.

She knew that she should take the paper to the authorities, but at the same time, this was her daughter. She'd had terrible nightmares the evening before about those scratches and bruises. James was dead now, and nothing was bringing him back. Not even Michaela's capture.

"Oh, Michaela," Elizabeth whispered as she looked at a family portrait, where Michaela sat on her father's knee as a young girl. "I don't know what to do." She closed her eyes. "Your father loved you so. I loved you. But you were his pet. He doted on you, and I was forced to be the stern one. I didn't want to be, but that's how it was. I loved you though. I always have and I always will. I should have been more understanding. I don't want to see you hurt…or those children. My grandbabies. I'm so sorry, Michaela. I don't know what to do. James is dead, and they're searching for you. But the bruises…oh, what am I supposed to do?!" She looked at a framed photo of Michaela, James and Josef on the day Michaela became a doctor. "Josef, our daughter's in trouble. What am I to do? How can I help her? I never did enough for her. I couldn't be there for her. I didn't…I didn't know how to be."

"Mother?" Elizabeth turned around quickly at the voice.

"Michaela?" She peered into the dark foyer, her heart hoping and her eyes disappointing her.

"Mother, it's me, Rebecca."

"Oh, Rebecca," Elizabeth gasped, hurrying over to hug her daughter. Rebecca was surprised, but welcomed Elizabeth's embrace. Her mother had never been very affectionate, but she understood why the sudden change.

"I've just heard about James. Oh, have you heard from Michaela?" Elizabeth handed her the telegram. Rebecca glanced down at it and shook her head. "She must be so terrified."

"What do I do, Rebecca?"

"What?" Rebecca asked, startled that her mother could ask such a question. "How could you even question that, Mother? Michaela is your daughter!"

"You know your sister, Rebecca. She's always been so independent, and when she married James, she couldn't let it go. She should never have left him."

"If she left him, surely she had a good reason! I do not believe my sister would have murdered a man in cold blood. That's not the Michaela I grew up with! Mother, you have to realize that Michaela is not like you. She does things differently."

"She told me he beat her."

"And you didn't listen?"

"Oh, Rebecca, I've tried my best with you girls. I wanted the best for you all."

"Yes, I believe that, Mother. You wanted the best for us, so you turned a blind eye to Michaela's misery. You wanted her to be a housewife to a successful businessman so badly that you pretended that everything was alright. Now, Mother, look what's happened! Michaela and those children are out there somewhere being hunted like animals. James is dead, and I for one believe that if she did kill him, she had no other choice! I'm not condoning taking another life, but I am condoning my sister protecting herself and her children. If you even think about telling the authorities about this, Mother, you will never see me step foot in this house again!" With that, Rebecca turned and left, angry and upset that her mother could even consider turning in her own daughter.

* * *

As Michaela finished pulling on her newly dried dress, she felt a rumble in her stomach. She was hungry, and she decided that she could afford to pull over into the next little town and have a bite to eat at a nice restaurant. She didn't mind the wilderness, but sitting down with clean plates and fresh glasses of water would be a nice change.

"Mama, I want to stay! Swimming's fun!"

"Come on, sweetheart. Get back into the carriage. It's time to go."

"But, Mama!"

"No buts, young lady," Michaela replied, placing Lee down on a blanket on the ground. She crouched down and quickly changed his diaper. She bundled the boy back up, walked over to the water, thoroughly rinsed the damp cloth, and tossed it into a sack of other wet garments she'd washed out.

With a sigh, Julia slumped into the back of the carriage with her mother's help. Lee began to fuss, but Julia began to play with him, and his mood began to change. Michaela started to step into the carriage, when everything went black for a few seconds. Slowly, the light began to seep back in, but she clutched a bar on the carriage for support. She began to panic, and when her vision was restored, she closed her eyes and waited for the dizziness to pass.

"Mama? You ok?"

"Yes. I'm…I'm alright." Julia looked past her mother, as a twig snapped nearby.

"Hi, Sully!" Julia exclaimed. As Michaela began to turn around, she saw the blurry outline of the friendly stranger. She began to speak, and when she stepped forward, everything began to spin around her again.

He watched the blood drain from her face, and as she began to fall, he caught her in his arms, holding her close and sinking with her to the ground.


	10. Mrs Sully

**Chapter 10: Mrs. Sully**

Michaela's eyes fluttered open. She blinked in confusion, staring up at white ceiling. She was resting on something soft, and she quickly realized she was in bed. For a brief moment, she began to panic, thinking she was back home, and escaping from James had been one long dream.

"No!" she exclaimed sitting up quickly. Her head was still spinning, but when she focused on the faces around her bed, she slowly began to settle down. Julia was sitting on the end of her bed, and Lee was watching curiously from a pair of strong, tanned arms. Michaela's eyes focused on Sully's, and for the first time, their gazes locked, and he could really look into her eyes and see the pain she had been hiding. It broke his heart.

She felt the urge to look away, but for the first time, she could see how truly concerned he was. Her eyes welled with tears, and she reached for her baby.

"Lee," she whispered. Liam held his arms out, and Sully handed the boy to her. "Oh, sweetheart." She looked up at Sully, and he smiled a little. "Sully, what happened?"

"Ya fainted back at the lake. I put ya in the carriage and brought ya to the nearest town." Michaela felt the panic come back.

"Oh no. No, they're going to know who I am…" She started to try to pull herself up out of bed, but before she could, the door opened, and a pleasant-looking young man entered.

"Mrs. Sully, are you feeling better now? I'm happy to see you're awake." Michaela's eyes widened, and she glanced at Sully, who had a sheepish look upon his face. Before she could say anything, the young man was checking her pulse. "I'm Dr. Andrew Cook. Your husband tells me you fainted."

"Yes, I…I was taking a swim with the children," she said slowly. "Uh, I must have…"

"You were out in the sun too long. Mrs. Sully, you should really be resting."

"I know…I just…"

"I'd like to keep you here for observation until tomorrow, and then you can be on your way. I've arranged a spare room for your husband and children."

"No, I…the children can stay with me."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Sully, but you need your rest. Your husband can look after the little ones until you're feeling better." Andrew smiled and left the room. Michaela couldn't believe what she'd just heard. She glanced up at Sully.

"_Mrs._ Sully?" she asked.

"Sorry. I, uh, I didn't know what else to say. From the sound of things, ya don't really want people knowin' what your real name is, so I just made it up."

"So you told them I'm your wife?" Sully laughed a little.

"I'm sorry. I, uh…so what is your real name anyway? All I know is Dr. Quinn." Michaela eyed him for a moment. She could look him in the eye now, and it wasn't even awkward. He had a gentle spirit, and his smile was warm and friendly.

"Michaela," she said softly. Sully smiled at her name.

"Michaela," he pondered. "I like it. It's pretty. Suits ya."

"Thank you," she replied. "And, thank you for covering for me, Sully."

"I'd feel a lot better about it if ya told me what you're runnin' from." Michaela looked away again, and she kissed the top of Lee's head.

"Mama, are you and Sully married?" Julia questioned. Michaela's cheeks began to turn a flattering shade of rose.

"Ah, no sweetheart."

"Then why'd the doctor call ya Mrs. Sully? I thought you were married to papa!" Julia crossed her arms. "Papa would be sad!" Michaela immediately tensed. That was when Sully glanced at Michaela, knowing now that she wasn't a widow. His ideas about what had happened were slowly becoming realized.

Julia tugged on Sully's hand.

"Papa isn't coming with us on our trip. Mama says he still loves us, but he's staying in Boston." Michaela immediately felt the mortification rising up inside of her. She didn't know what to say or do.

"That so?" Sully asked, glancing at Michaela while talking to the little girl.

"Yeah. When I learn how to write, I'm gonna write him a letter from California!"

"Sweetheart, you must be hungry." Michaela hoped to distract the child.

"A little," Julia admitted.

"I'll go pick somethin' up." With that, Sully left the room, leaving Michaela feeling horrible. She wouldn't blame him if he didn't come back. They barely knew one another. He had been a tremendous help, and she had let him believe things that just weren't true. She was going to have to tell him everything…if he even came back at all.

* * *

Lee had fallen asleep in his mother's arms after nursing, and one of the nurses had brought in a bed for the little one to sleep in. Julia, too had already fallen asleep, so Dr. Cook decided that it would be alright for the children to sleep in Michaela's room. However, Sully hadn't returned yet, and Michaela feared he wouldn't.

As she lay in bed, Michaela could only think of her family back in Boston. She knew her mother was probably weighing her options and trying to decide whether or not to turn her own daughter in. It wasn't out of spite. No, if Elizabeth Quinn decided to turn her daughter in, it would be because she truly believed that it would be best. Unfortunately, Elizabeth had no understanding of what her daughter had really been through, so her good deed would only be hell for her daughter.

With a sigh, Michaela adjusted her pillow behind her head, and as she was settling back down, the door began to open. She sat up quickly, her eyes focusing on her visitor. Surprisingly, it was Sully, and he carried in a tray of food. There was even a little plate for Julia, who would have to wait until morning to eat.

"Sully," Michaela said softly.

"I didn't know what ya liked, so I brought fried chicken, roast beef, potatoes, and green beans."

"Thank you," she said quietly. "I can pay you back."

"Don't worry about it." He placed the tray on Michaela's lap, taking off his own plate as well as Julia's. Setting them aside, he helped Michaela adjust herself in the bed.

Michaela ate slowly, savoring the delicious flavor.

"Pretty good," Sully said after a few minutes of silence. "'Course, Miss Grace could out cook anybody."

"Who's Grace?"

"She's the blacksmith's wife back in Colorado Springs. She owns and runs her own café. She's made enough money in one year to buy her own house."

"Sounds impressive," Michaela said pleasantly. She smiled at the rugged man. "Tell me about Colorado Springs."

"What's there to tell?"

"Plenty, I'm sure," Michaela pointed out. "I've never strayed far from Boston. After I got married, I really didn't have time for travel. Before I married, I was busy with medical school." Sully nodded.

"Well, it's like nothin' ya ever saw. There are mountains all around…and buffalo. They're getting pretty scarce though. Railroad is comin' through, killin' off the buffalo. That's hard for the Cheyenne, of course, so they're havin' to find other resources."

"That must be very difficult."

"Yeah," he said quietly. "I owe the Cheyenne my life, and I can barely even help 'em save their own."

"I'm sure they appreciate everything you've done." Silence followed for a few minutes, until Michaela's curiosity got the best of her. "How did they save your life?" Sully sighed heavily.

"I'd lost everything, and they took me in."

"Everything?" Sully put his plate aside, and Michaela suddenly didn't feel so hungry. She too placed her plate aside and prepared for his story. But instead, he got up and walked over to the window.

"Your husband ain't dead, is he?"

"What?" she asked, startled. Sully turned to look at her. He wasn't asking to hurt her, and she could tell by the look in his eyes. "I…"

"Them bruises, he gave 'em to ya, didn't he? He's the one you're runnin' away from?"

"I…" The tears were welling up, but she forced them back. She wouldn't cry in front of him.

"If he's after you…"

"No, he's not. I don't…I don't think he is, anyway." Sully watched her, waiting for an explanation. Slowly, he moved back to the chair beside her bed. "When I left, I didn't find a pulse. I…I was in a hurry."

"You killed him?"

"I don't know," she breathed, her heart beginning to pound. "I was unconscious when he left. I woke up, and I was going to get the children…I went out to the stable, and he showed up. He came at me again. I thought he was going to kill me, and…I hit him. He didn't move, and I left."

"You were just tryin' to protect your kids."

"He's a powerful man, Sully. He can make anything happen. I don't know if he's alive or dead. Either way, I'm sure there are people looking for me. I don't know…I don't know what to do. I can't make a life as a doctor. He'll find me. I can't practice under another name." She closed her eyes. "I didn't plan to hurt him so badly, but I had to get out of there. I couldn't let it happen again…"

"How long did he hurt you?"

"A long time," she whispered. She looked down when she felt his hand on hers.

"I want ya to know that I'll do anything to help ya start over without him." Michaela watched him curiously.

"Why are you so interested in helping me? What would…what would your wife think?" He realized what she was getting at and shook his head.

"I don't have a wife," he said quietly, looking away. "I never been married, but my sister was. She died after havin' her last baby."

"I'm sorry," Michaela said gently.

"Abby was…she was beautiful. She was full of life, ya know? But when she got married, she got sad. She never laughed or anything. Half the time, I'd take the children out, when her and Adam—that's her husband—got into a fight. Well, when she was pregnant with her third baby, Adam got the influenza and died. She was real banged up though. She'd nearly lost the baby. It wasn't 'til after he died that she told me he beat her. I'd have killed him if the sickness hadn't done it for me." He shook his head. "When Abby went into labor with little Alisha, it was almost too early. Abby wasn't strong enough, and she passed on. Alisha lived, and I took her and her two brothers out West with me. It was my folks' idea. The influenza was still spreadin' around, and I wanted to get 'em out of there as fast as I could."

"That must have been so difficult for you. Traveling west with two little ones is difficult enough," she said softly. "You had two little ones and a newborn."

"Alisha was the first to take sick. She passed on first, and then her brothers."

"Oh no," Michaela breathed. "Sully, I had no idea…"

"I blamed Adam. He couldn't control 'em getting sick, but he beat Abby so much that Alisha was born so early…she was weak. She got sick right after we left New York. Her brothers got it from her. I thought I'd die next, but I didn't. By the time I got to Colorado Springs, only Richard was left with me, but he was sick. The Cheyenne found us, and they did what they could for him, but he passed on too. I lived, but then again, the sickness never got to me. I couldn't go back to New York and face my folks. I wrote to 'em and told 'em what happened, but I also blamed myself. I thought that maybe I could have stayed longer in New York…maybe they'd have made it."

"I'm so sorry, Sully," she whispered, squeezing his hand. "I'm so sorry." She took a deep breath. "That's what you meant when you said you started over once too." He nodded.

"I know they weren't mine, but they were responsibility. Nobody should ever outlive their kids." He sighed softly. "There are things in life ya shouldn't have to be taught. That's one of 'em. So is knowin' that no man has the right to hit a woman." Michaela frowned and looked away.

"I appreciate your concern, Sully, and I understand why you're willing to help me now, but you shouldn't get involved. If I'm caught, you'll be in trouble too, simply for helping me."

"Who said you're gonna get caught? Ya said yourself that ya don't even know if he's alive. I say you should stop worryin' about it right now. Ya got a baby on the way to think about. You got out of that life for the sake of that baby, for those little ones, and for yourself. Ya can't keep actin' like he's gonna be around the next corner."

"He could be someday, Sully."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"We?" Michaela asked. Sully suddenly realized what he'd said.

"You know what I mean. I'm willin' to help ya go as far as ya need to go."

"I'm going to California, Sully. You're only going as far as Colorado Springs."

"By the time we get there, the trail should have cooled. Don't worry. Anybody comes lookin' for you, I'll point 'em toward Mexico." Michaela smiled a little at Sully's kindness.

"I do appreciate all of this. I just want you to know that. You've been so kind to me and to my children. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"You can repay me by livin' your life the way ya was meant to. Be a doctor, 'cause that's what ya are. Heck, Colorado Springs could use a good doctor."

"I'll keep that in mind," Michaela said with a smile. "You should go. It's late."

"Yeah, I know," he replied. "You need anything?"

"No, your company and this delicious meal was enough for tonight. Thank you for listening, Sully."

"Nah. I owe ya my thanks. I haven't told nobody 'bout that since I told it to my folks."

"I'm glad you could share it with me. You've helped me, so if there's anything I can do for you…just let me know." Sully smiled.

"And _I'll_ keep that in mind." He replied before getting up and leaving the room. Michaela smiled long after the door had shut, and she closed her eyes, drifting off into the best sleep she'd had in years.


	11. Fairy Tales

**Chapter 11: Fairy Tales**

He had waited and watched until Elizabeth had gone out for tea with Rebecca. Harrison, the butler, had gone on errands. Martha was out at the market for supplies for that night's dinner. He knew nobody was home, so he had made his way in through the back door, using the spare key that he knew was hidden beneath one of the flowerpots.

James shuffled inside, being quiet in case the neighbors were home. The Quinn home was huge, making his home with Michaela seem like a shack on the bad side of the city. Oh, he had planned many things. He had planned that once Elizabeth died, he and Michaela would move in with the children. Unfortunately, things hadn't gone as planned.

He started into the parlor, where he knew Mrs. Quinn kept all of her correspondence. If she had heard from Michaela, surely there would be evidence in Josef's old desk. He was determined to find Michaela, retrieve his children, and make sure she paid for what she had done. She would either come back to him and they would forget it had happened, she would end up in prison, or she would be dead. Either way, he would have his children, and she wouldn't be a bother to him anymore.

"Oh, Joann," he said as he shuffled the papers in the desk. "Such a beauty, but so gullible." He chuckled to himself. "At least Michaela had brains. Unfortunately, she's too smart for her own good." He continued to mumble to himself, until he came across a couple folded up pieces of paper in the drawer. He quickly opened them and began to read. "CHILDREN AND I ARE SAFE. DON'T WORRY. WE LOVE YOU." That one was from Connecticut. The next was a later date, and it was from Philadelphia. "WE ARE FINE. WE LOVE YOU. WILL SEND WORD SOON." James smiled. It would only be a matter of time before Michaela ran out of energy. She couldn't run forever. When she stopped running, he would find her, and then she would have to make a decision. She could take her punishment and come back to Boston, or she could rot. Either way, James would have a beautiful woman in his life. Joann might not have been his first choice, but she would make a nice consolation prize if all else failed.

* * *

After having been assured that she and her baby were fine, Michaela, Sully, and the little ones had left to continue on their journey. Now, Michaela and the children were seated comfortably in the passenger car of a train. Sully slept in the seat across from them. Michaela could only breathe a sigh of relief that she was getting farther and farther away from Boston. She missed her mother and sisters desperately, but going back to Boston would only make matters worse for her little family. No, she had to keep going.

Sadly, Michaela had had to say goodbye to her favorite horse, Flash, back in Philadelphia. She had sold her to a nice young man, and he had also taken Sully's horse. Now, they were headed toward St. Louis. It was a bit out of their way, but Michaela needed to get word to her mother that everything was alright. She had sent word in Philadelphia, and she would send word again in St. Louis. Next, they would head to Dallas, where they would board a final train to Denver and then take the stage right into Colorado Springs.

Sully had asked Michaela to stay a few days in Colorado Springs. He'd told her he thought she would like it out there. It was peaceful in its own way, and he wanted her to see the true beauty of the land before the government and the railroad took it away. She had readily agreed, still apprehensive about starting her new life in California. She wouldn't mind resting for a few days and not having to worry about traveling until dusk.

Michaela was beginning to feel ill again, so she slowly slid open one of the windows, letting the fresh air come rushing in. She breathed it in, leaning back in the seat. Having heard the window open, Sully woke, and he sat up.

"You ok?"

"Yes," she replied. "I needed some fresh air." Sully looked out the window, and his eyes brightened.

"We're getting close to St. Louis. See how the landscape's changin'?" Michaela nodded. She could barely contain her excitement about seeing Colorado Springs now that Sully had told her so many stories. She couldn't wait to meet the people he knew. She couldn't wait to hear stories about him. He didn't much like talking about himself. Lately, he'd only listened as she told stories of her childhood and of her struggle to become a doctor. She hadn't wanted to divulge so much at once, but for the first time in a long time, somebody was genuinely interested in hearing what she had to say. She captivated him, and while she was flattered and appreciative, she was nervous at the same time. She wasn't used to the kind of attention he was paying her. It was nice that he cared so much, but she wasn't used to asking so many questions about herself and not about where she'd been or why dinner tasted a little burnt.

"It's beautiful," she breathed, as she leaned back and looked out the window, watching the sunrise in the clear, blue sky.

"Wait 'til ya see Colorado Springs. Clear blue skies as far as ya can see. Sometimes, an eagle'll fly overhead."

"That sounds magical," Michaela said dreamily, placing her hand on her stomach and rubbing small circles there.

"Can I get ya somethin'?"

"A little water would be nice." Sully nodded and handed her his canteen. She took it gratefully and sipped the cool water. Julia reached for it next, and she handed it to the little girl. Julia was a little too eager, and she spilled some down her dress.

"Sorry, Mama," she blushed.

"It's just water. It won't stain," she whispered. Michaela screwed the cap back on the canteen and handed it back to Sully.

"Sully? What's your last name?" Julia asked with a yawn. Michaela fought the urge to tell her daughter not to pry. But, she was curious too.

"It's Sully," Sully replied. Julia crinkled her nose.

"You're Sully Sully?" Sully let out a little laugh.

"No, kiddo. Sully's my last name. My first name ain't a good one." This only interested her more.

"I bet it's great!" Julia exclaimed. Michaela eyed Sully, who seemed to be growing a little uncomfortable. Then, she took her daughter's hand.

"Sweetheart, leave him alone. If he doesn't want to tell us, he doesn't have to."

"But, Mama!"

"Julia," Michaela replied firmly. "It isn't nice to…"

"She's alright," Sully assured her. "My pa thought it was a great name. I didn't like it so much, and neither did my ma, so since I was born, she called me Sully. When I got older, folks in school called me Sully, so it just stuck."

"But what's your _first_ name?" Julia insisted.

"Byron," Sully finally admitted, causing both Michaela's and Julia's eyes to widen. But Julia gasped.

"Mama! He's Byron! Prince Byron!" Michaela quickly covered her daughter's mouth, and Julia nearly flew out of her seat.

"What?" Sully asked quizzically. "What's she talkin' about?"

"The Prince!" Julia managed to exclaim, wriggling away from her mother. "Prince Byron rescues Princess Mike from Prince John!"

"Julia, hush!" Michaela insisted.

"You're Mike, Mama!" Michaela's face turned several shades of pink before finally resting on red.

"I…I, uh, it's a story I told her."

"Ah," Sully said slowly.

"Mama, if you're Mike, and Sully's Byron, who's John? Is that Papa? Do we get to live in a castle?"

"Julia!" Michaela exclaimed, embarrassed and exasperated. "It's make believe, sweetheart. It isn't real!" Michaela watched as her harsh words sunk into her daughter's heart. She was crestfallen. Michaela's eyes met Sully's, and she smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Sully."

"What for? Nothin' wrong with makin' believe. Sometimes it helps."

"I had no idea about your name…she picked out the name Byron."

"Ya don't have to explain," Sully assured her. He stood.

"Where are you going?"

"Just out in the hall to stretch my legs. You wanna join me?" Michaela smiled.

"I'd like that," she replied. She made sure Julia and Lee were safely settled down, and then she joined Sully out in the much quieter hall, closing the little door behind them. Michaela held onto an overhead bar to keep her balance, and Sully kept his distance, not wanting her to feel too uncomfortable. "What are your plans…you know, when you get back to Colorado Springs?"

"I don't know yet. I'll probably go out and see my friend Cloud Dancin'. I want ya to meet him."

"Why's that?"

"He's the Cheyenne Medicine man. I'm sure he'd be interested to meet a lady doctor."

"I'm not so certain the rest of Colorado Springs would feel the same way. I'm not so sure I even want them to know. If word got back to Boston…"

"When we get to Denver, we'll look around, see if there's any wanted posters up yet. I doubt it. Word can't travel that fast."

"I don't know, Sully. I want to be a doctor, I do, but it's not worth risking my future with my children. If James is alive, he…he's a smart man."

"Last I knew, you were a pretty smart woman. Besides, I wouldn't let nothin' happen to you if he did find ya." Michaela looked up at him.

"Sully…"

"I consider ya to be a friend, and when a friend needs my help, I'll be there." Michaela let out a slow, relaxing breath.

"Thank you," she said softly. And for the first time, she wrapped her arms around him, giving him a grateful hug. As he held her, he closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of her hair. He could feel her heart beating against his, and all he could think about was what it would be like to know that her heart pounded every time he walked into the room, just like his did for her. He didn't want to scare her though. She might have been a housewife and a mother, but she had lived in fear, and he didn't want to make her even more frightened..

As he pulled back, their lips were only inches apart. Her eyes were searching his, almost begging him to kiss her, yet at the same time, begging him not to.

"Michaela, I…I don't want to pressure ya…" For a moment, there was nothing but silence. Then, she sighed.

"I know, Sully," she replied. With that, she flashed him a cautious smile, gave his arm a gentle squeeze, and retreated back to her seat, leaving Sully alone in the empty corridor.


	12. Denver

**Chapter 12: Denver**

"Mama, I'm tired!" Julia exclaimed, once Michaela and Sully got off of the train with the children in Denver. They had just come from Dallas, where they'd traveled to throw off any search parties that may have been on the trail. Sully had assured Michaela that the trail would be cold by the time any search parties reached St. Louis. But, Michaela had wanted to be safe, nevertheless.

After doing a quick check at the depot for any wanted posters, it was time to get on a stagecoach and head into Colorado Springs, but Julia Laurie would have nothing to do with that idea.

"A hotel, Mama! Can we stay at a hotel? Please?!" Michaela was exhausted, and that's all she wanted at that point too. A warm bath, a comfortable bed, and a nice meal would soothe away most of the aches and pains of the journey.

"How far away is Colorado Springs?"

"It's a couple of hours by stage, if the weather holds. Looks like a storm's comin' anyway. I think a hotel'd be our best bet tonight." It was only noon, so Michaela figured that that gave them time to look around the city. Denver was beautiful, and though she was exhausted, Michaela wanted to at least explore it before moving on to Colorado Springs. From what Sully had told her, it looked like a different part of the country compared to Denver. She was honestly intrigued. She loved big cities, but the small town lifestyle might not be difficult to adjust to. But, she continued to tell herself that she would be moving onto California in a very short time.

"You're probably right," she agreed. "Julia, why don't we get a hotel room, and we'll lie down and take a little nap before we have dinner."

"Is Sully staying with us?" Julia asked. Michaela smiled a little.

"Uh, no sweetheart. He'll have his own room, right, Sully?"

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Which hotel would you like to stay at? I don't know how much they are, and…"

"It's your choice."

"Can you afford…"

"I can afford it," Sully said a bit harshly. Michaela realized she's struck a nerve with him. She had never had to worry about money, of course, until now. But, she knew Sully hadn't come from the same background that she had.

"I didn't mean to assume that you didn't…I'm sorry, Sully."

"It's ok. I make my own money…I know how to save it. I don't always have a lot, but I can afford a hotel room."

"I feel terrible," she said sheepishly, bouncing Liam on her hip, and Julia stared back and forth between her mother and Sully.

"Forget about it," Sully replied. "I ain't upset."

"Are you sure?"

"That's what I said, ain't it?" Michaela nodded, and Sully grabbed Michaela's luggage.

"Well, I suppose you can lead the way," she said, waving her arm toward the road. "Come on, Lee. We're going to have a nice, long nap." She tickled the baby, and he giggled happily, while Julia skipped up ahead and alongside Sully.

* * *

Elizabeth held the pieces of paper in her hands. She'd received two more telegrams from her daughter. One had come from St. Louis, and the other had come from Dallas. Michaela had mentioned the Dallas telegram being the last she would send. It only pained Elizabeth more to know that her daughter wouldn't be corresponding with her any longer.

With a sigh, she slumped down in the oversized chair near the piano. She had had plenty of time to make a decision about what she was going to do, and she only hoped that she wouldn't come to regret it.

"Mother?" Rebecca walked into the parlor. "There you are. You sent for me?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said wearily. "I wanted to tell you that I've made my decision. Rebecca…"

"Oh, mother, don't tell me you're going to turn your own daughter in."

"No, I'm not," Elizabeth decided.

"Oh, thank you, Mother. You won't regret this."

"I hope not," Elizabeth sighed. "I'm worried about the children, Rebecca. I only hope Michaela finds a good man that can provide for her and for those children. I don't want her wasting her life trying to make miracles. It just won't happen."

"You've never had much confidence in Michaela, Mother. I think you'll be surprised with what she can do."

"She never ceases to surprise me, Rebecca, and that's what frightens me."

* * *

"Lovely," Michaela mumbled under her breath, as they stood in front of the hotel manager.

"I apologize, Ma'am, but there is only one room available. It's a lovely size, and I'm certain you and your husband would be most comfortable in there."

"We're not married," Michaela quickly pointed out. She then realized that it probably looked a lot worse for her to be standing there, saying she wasn't married to him, while Julia was holding Sully's hand, and Lee was in his arms.

"You're…not?"

"We're just friends," Sully replied. "Look, I can find another…"

"I'm afraid the other hotel's under renovation. This is all we have, Mr. Sully. We would be happy to accommodate you with another bed, but another room is out of the question for tonight." Michaela couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was going to have to share a room with this man? It was bad enough that they barely knew one another, but it was even worse that she felt attracted to him. Not only did she feel nervous about that, but she felt terrible. They'd met under terrible circumstances, and he had been a great help. The last thing he needed was some vulnerable woman having feelings for him. At the same time, she knew he had some sort of feelings for her. She hadn't even been able to share a campsite with him. Sharing a train compartment had been a little easier, but this… Sharing a room was going to be a terrible, terrible idea.

"Mama," Julia whimpered, rubbing her tired eyes. "I'm sleepy…" With a sigh, Michaela handed the man some money. Sully cleared his throat.

"At least let me pay for half."

"That's alright…"

"No, I want to." Michaela frowned, and she took some of her money back, while Sully handed the man some of his own.

"Come along," Michaela said softly, taking Julia's hand, as the bellhop took the bags upstairs.

"Michaela, if ya ain't comfortable with this, I can…"

"It's fine. We're all going to rest and then go out to dinner. There's no harm in that, is there?"

"Well, no, but…I don't want ya to be uncomfortable." Michaela swallowed hard.

"Nonsense. Why should I be uncomfortable?" As she said that, her palms began to sweat, and Julia made a face. She slipped her hand out of her mother's and wiped it on her dress.

"Eew, Mama, your hand got sweat!" Michaela blushed furiously, and Sully smiled a little.

"I won't tell," he assured her, as they headed up to the room.

* * *

"James, how long will you be gone?" Joann asked, as she cradled baby Anna in her arms.

"Not long. I'd take you with me, love, but it might be dangerous."

"Oh, I wish you would stay here and forget about her."

"She has to pay, Joann. Then we can be together…no more hiding from anyone." He pulled her close and kissed her. Then, he placed a stiff kiss to baby Anna's cheek.

"Where are you going?"

"Dallas," he replied. "Elizabeth received a telegram from Dallas last. I'll start there, and I'll find her."

"What if you change your mind when you find her?"

"Darling, I'd never change my mind. I love you. Michaela means nothing to me, but she has my children. Our children, Joann." Joann smiled and let out a soft sigh.

"Come back in one piece, darling." James pulled her close again, kissed her, and handed her an envelope full of money.

"Just in case…"

"Oh don't even think it. I couldn't handle it." She dabbed at her eyes but clutched the money to her bosom. "I love you."

"I love you," James replied, as he climbed onto a horse and started out toward the train station. As he rode away, Joann watched the man she thought she could trust more than anyone ride away for the last night.

"Say goodbye to Papa," she said sweetly to her daughter, holding her up. "He loves you very much, and soon, you'll have another brother and a sister to play with. Then…then we'll be a whole family." She snuggled the baby close and turned to head inside.


	13. Hotel

**Chapter 13: Hotel**

A large sheet had been drawn across part of the room to give Michaela and Sully their own separate sections. Julia was snuggled in a little cot next to the bed, while Liam slept in his cradle. Michaela could hear Sully breathing on the other side of the sheet, and she tossed and turned, unable to get to sleep herself.

They had had a lovely evening. Everyone had napped, and then when they'd woken up, they went to dinner. They didn't go anyplace fancy, but they had a nice, hot meal and took a stroll around the city. The hotel had loaned Michaela a carriage to push the baby around in, and Julia had walked alongside the adults. Everything had been perfect, so Michaela wondered why she wasn't able to sleep.

Michaela had felt happy and content, and for a while, she'd forgotten all about why she was there. But, as the evening wound down, she looked up to the clock at the bank, only to see that it was nearing five-thirty. At that point, she'd frozen in place, and then she'd explained the entire story of James' dinner expectations.

She knew that Sully was unsure of how to comfort her, but she was grateful to him for listening anyway. She knew all he wanted to do was take care of it for her, but there was nothing to take care of anymore. She was starting over, and so far, there were no wanted posters. People didn't seem to know that she had fled for her life.

Now, she lay in bed thinking about what she would find when she reached California. Was that really where she wanted to be? Sully was becoming more and more familiar each day. She opened up to him, and he would tell her about his past. She knew so much about him, and she felt that he knew just as much about her. There were no secrets between them anymore. Of course, they knew when not to ask questions. Michaela often wondered if Julia's constant questions bothered Sully or reminded him of his sister's children, but he was always playful with the little girl, and he always found a way to answer her questions. James never would have stood for her behavior.

She couldn't get comfortable. With a sigh, she stood and walked across the room. Throwing open the balcony doors, she stepped out into the cool breeze. She closed her eyes, gripping the railing and leaning into the night. The moon was full and bright overhead, and Michaela wondered if her family was looking up at the moon as well.

She missed them terribly. Even though she and her mother fought three-fourths of the time, she missed them. She had missed out on so much time with them during her marriage to James. Unfortunately, she would never get that time back, and she was beginning to realize that she might never see them again.

Before she knew it, a tear was slipping down her cheek, followed by another, and another. She couldn't control it, and she felt her knees go week. Slumping to the balcony floor, she buried her face in her hands and began to weep.

As she cried, she felt cold raindrops hit her bare feet. She pulled them up under her gown, but she didn't attempt to move. She was frozen there, unable to grasp the tangible world. Her mind was thrown back into the past, when she was a prisoner in her own home. She could leave, but only on his terms. She could only be a mother and a wife, not a daughter or a sister.

She hated him. She had never thought herself capable of hating, but she hated him with every breath, every heartbeat, every ounce of energy she possessed. How could she hate him so much, yet love his children with more of her soul than she ever thought possible? She couldn't see him in her children's eyes. She only saw her family and their love. Now, she was angry that she had lost so much time.

"What happened to me?" she asked herself through her tears, as the rain began to fall at a steady pace. She began to shiver now, and she pulled herself to her feet. She was stronger than that. Here she was letting herself grow ill from the cold, and she had the power to stop it. Had she had the power all along during her marriage to James? Had she just not had the will? All the questions that ran through her head angered, upset, and confused her. She wanted freedom, she wanted love, and she wanted to know that, for once, she had control of her life.

Sully heard her sobs coming from the balcony, and he quickly jumped out of his cot, pulling the sheet back to see her standing in the rain. He rushed to her, pulling her back and out of the rain, into the room. She curled into him, her body shaping itself against his. All he could do was hold her, rock her, and smooth her damp hair back as she sobbed and clung to him.

"It's ok," he breathed. "It's ok."

"No it's not. It's not," she gasped through her tears. "It's not…" Sully swallowed the massive lump that had formed in his throat. How could he console her right now? "I feel like I can't breathe," she whispered. "But I know I can. I am breathing. I'm here with you…" Still uncertain as of what to say, he just held her and let her talk. "He's gone, but he keeps pulling me in, Sully. He won't ever let me go. Not even in death."

"He's never gonna hurt you again, Michaela," Sully assured her.

"Oh, but he is. The memory…Sully, the scars. He's always with me." She pulled back and looked into his eyes, bringing her voice to a whisper. "He swore we'd always be together, and I think he's right."

"He ain't right, Michaela," he said softly, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Ya gotta let him go."

"I want to. I hate him. I hate him! I'm glad he's dead." She broke down again, shaking her head. "I hope he's dead. I hope I killed him." Sully gently squeezed her shoulders.

"That's normal…"

"I'm a terrible person."

"No…no ya ain't. You're a good person with an even better heart. Ya did what ya had to do. You protected your kids, Michaela, and that's what matters most. Ya love 'em."

"I do," she breathed, "but…"

"But nothin'. I ain't never seen somebody as hell bent on getting out of a bad situation. Ya did what any mother protectin' her young would do. Ya acted out of fear. He nearly killed you, Michaela. He nearly killed you."

"But I did…"

"He ain't gonna hurt ya no more," he repeated.

"How can I tell my children? They're going to hate me…I've done such awful things."

"Ya didn't do nothin' wrong, ok? I'm sure ya didn't marry him knowin' it would end like this. Ya loved him."

"He was so wonderful at first…"

"It ain't your fault he changed. He didn't know what he had." He tilted her chin up so she would look into his eyes. "You're not a bad person, Michaela. You're strong, smart, brave…beautiful." He gently traced his thumb along her jaw and then up her cheek, brushing her tears away. His hands framed her face now, and she chewed her bottom lip, shaking her head.

"No, I'm not," she breathed.

"Yeah, you are. You've got the most beautiful eyes I ever seen. I've never seen eyes like yours before." Michaela diverted her eyes, but Sully's gaze was like a magnet. Her eyes met his again, and she shivered under his touch. She had been afraid of him before, but now, now he was a kind man, a kind friend. He was gentle, and she could feel that in his touch. She couldn't feel an angry bone in that man, but then again, she'd once thought James could never hurt her.

"I'm so afraid, Sully," she whispered, as fat tears splashed down her face and rolled off her lips.

"I know. That's ok," he whispered. "Ya don't got to be afraid with me. I'd never hurt ya."

"I can feel that," she breathed. "You're strong, but you'd never…"

"I'd never," he assured her, continuing to brush her tears away. "You don't have to be brave all the time. If ya ever need to scream or cry, you come find me, 'cause I'll be there to listen."

"Thank you," she whispered. "You've been so wonderful…"

"Ya looked like you could use the help," he said with a slight smile. "You deserve to be happy." Michaela started to shake her head. "You do. Don't tell me ya don't. You didn't give that man two children just to be treated the way he treated you. You deserve respect." Michaela hadn't heard such things in so long…not since her father had spoken to her last.

"After a while, I started to think that maybe that was the way marriage was supposed to be. My parents' didn't have a marriage like that, but I always felt my parents were different than a lot of people." She sighed softly. "How could I have been so stupid?"

"Even the smartest, strongest, bravest people can be blind to reality sometimes."

"Even you?" She searched his eyes. Her voice was low, and her eyes were filled with curiosity. She needed an answer, and he suddenly found himself unable to speak. "Sully?" He couldn't help it, and he pulled her closer. She wasn't pulling away, and that told him she wasn't afraid of him. To his relief, her hand rested on his chest, and she looked down at her own hand, feeling his heart beating there so close to her. When she looked back up into her eyes, it was instinctual. She stood on her tiptoes and waited for the touch of his lips. She felt his breath first, warm against her skin, and as she prepared herself for him, she tilted her head back and then felt his tender lips on hers. She expected something more, but all she felt was the softest of touches, before he pulled away. She couldn't help but be disappointed, but she knew he was trying not to push her.

Finally, he cleared his throat and backed away a little.

"I've been blind a time or two," he said with a nod.

"You…you have…" She couldn't stop thinking about that kiss, and she couldn't help but want him to kiss her again. But, she straightened herself up and listened to him talk.

"I was blind leavin' New York with my sister's kids. I thought it would be best for all of us. I was blind when I came out West, expectin' things to be better. I was wrong. The Cheyenne are bein' killed or taken to reservations. The drinkin' is bad out here. It's not bad all the time, but no place is perfect. Not even California."

"You've been there?"

"Yeah. It's pretty much like the rest of the world, I guess." Michaela nodded slowly. "There's a lot more telegraphs there too."

"Are you trying to convince me to stay in Colorado Springs?"

"I wouldn't try to convince ya to do anything ya didn't want to. I'm just sayin'…Colorado Springs is a little more low key. It might be better to stay for a while."

"For my good…or for yours?" Sully couldn't help but smile to see the sparkle back in her eyes.

"Maybe a little of both," he admitted. Michaela smiled. "See, there's that smile."

"How do you do that?"

"Hmm?"

"Nevermind," Michaela said shaking her head. "Thank you. Nobody's ever listened to me like that…not since my father." Sully pulled her in for a hug.

"You think you can sleep now?"

"Mmm…yes, I think so." She smiled a little, and she stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. She lingered there for a moment, smelling the scent of his skin, his hair. She closed her eyes, as his hand found the small of her back, and when she moved back, her lips found his, and his hand found hers. She felt his fingers dance across hers, and she leaned into the kiss, finding comfort there.

After a few moments, Sully pulled back, and he watched her eyes open slowly.

"Good night," he whispered before retreating to his side of the curtain.


	14. The Dress

**Chapter 14: The Dress  
**

"I couldn't possibly," Michaela whispered, as she gawked up at the gorgeous green dress with black lace sewn delicately into its side. It was on display, flared out in all of its glory in the store window. Julia was jumping up in down, imploring her mother to buy the dress.

"You'll really be Princess Mike with that dress, Mama!" the little girl squeaked. Liam stared tiredly at his mother, as he rested his head on Sully's shoulder.

"Ya stare at that dress every time we walk by the window. Why not?" Sully wondered. "Maybe we'll go out for dinner…dancin'. It might do ya some good." Michaela glanced at him as if he'd grown an extra head.

"You've forgotten that I have two children to take care of. I couldn't just drop everything and go dancing."

"No, but that don't mean we can't dance."

"Dance, Mama!" Julia giggled. "Dance with Prince Byron!"

"Julia!" Michaela blushed. Sully just winked down at the little girl, who covered her mouth and giggled again. Michaela was still a bit flustered from the kisses they had shared a few nights before. However, her lips still tingled every time she looked at him. She so wanted to kiss him again, but she wasn't used to being doted upon or being courted. Sully was trying his best not to take it too fast with her, and even though they hadn't said they were courting, Michaela was quickly beginning to feel things that she'd never thought she could feel again.

* * *

Elizabeth had gone for a late night walk, which she normally wouldn't do. But, her mind was so consumed with thoughts of her daughter that she couldn't sleep. She'd wandered around for hours, visiting old places she and Josef used to take the children to when they were small. She had walked past the hospital at least twice, remembering seeing Josef walking proudly outside with Michaela after rounds she had gone on shortly after graduating medical school.

Now, as she walked, she felt the cool breeze pass by her. She sighed softly and watched as the lanterns outside of businesses began to sway in the breeze. A storm was coming, so she figured she had probably better head back toward the house.

As she was turning, however, a flash of white caught her eye. She turned to see Joann Lewis hurrying out of the hospital doors, her hair pulled back in a white bonnet. Figuring she must say something to the woman about her husband's death, she hurried over.

"Oh, Mrs. Lewis! Mrs. Lewis," Elizabeth said, catching her breath.

"Mrs. Quinn," Joann said distractedly, holding several documents in her hands.

"I just wanted to tell you how sorry I was to hear of Dr. Lewis' passing. It's a terrible tragedy…"

"Yes, well, thank you for your kind words, Mrs. Quinn. I'm sure David would appreciate them."

"It's a pity…someone could take their own life…" Joann cleared her throat.

"Yes, we're all very shocked. I do beg your pardon, but I have to be getting home."

"Yes, of course. Please, take care, and give the children a kiss for me."

"Of course. Thank you." Joann darted off toward a carriage, and as she rushed off, a paper fluttered out of her hand and down onto the ground. By the time Elizabeth saw it, Joann was halfway to the carriage. So, she picked the paper up, intending to give it to her the next time she saw her. However, something curious caught her attention. It was a letter, and the handwriting was oddly familiar.

She peered into the dim light from one of the street lanterns.

_Dearest Joann,_

_I know it's only been a few days since my departure, but I had to write to you. I'm almost to St. Louis, and by the time this letter reaches you, I'll have already left for another destination. I will find what I'm looking for, and then we will be together once again._

_Love,_

_James_

* * *

She stood in front of the full-length mirror in the hotel room. The children were across the hall in Sully's room. He'd gotten it just the day before, when another room had become available. Now, Michaela had her privacy, and she had locked the door just to be safe. She had stripped down to nothing, preparing to change into her dress.

She felt guilty for having bought such an expensive dress, but at the same time, looking at it made her smile and drift off into daydreams about dancing with her handsome prince. Of course, in her mind, her handsome prince wasn't exactly a prince, but he was beautiful to her.

Her hair hung down her back now, as she contemplated how to wear it.. Should she wear it up elegantly or down in curls? She played with the ends of her hair, tossing the tendrils over her shoulder and placing her hands on her hips.

She looked at the curves of her body, trying to avoid the scars James had left over the years. She didn't have the body she used to have. Her breasts were a bit fuller from having two children and carrying this new one while still feeding Liam. Small stretch marks from her weight gain and loss were forever imprinted there. Some had faded slightly over the years, but some still remained brighter than others.

Her belly had yet to begin to show, but she carried the physical memories of her pregnancies. Small, pale marks lined her belly above her pubic bone. As she caressed those small marks, she sighed. Her children were her life, and even though her pregnancies had been a living hell with James around, she had her battle scars from the long months as reminders of her difficult struggles with such beautiful outcomes. That gave her peace of mind and hope that only good things were to come from now on.

Still, as she looked at the imperfections in her skin and the changes her body had made since she was a younger woman, she felt a little sad. And, she began to wonder for the first time in years what she would look like to someone else. The only man she had ever been with was James, and she was beginning to think that perhaps he would be the only one. Still, her mind wandered, and she frowned, as she stared at herself. She wasn't a bride any longer. She was no longer naïve. Still, she had never felt so young when she was with Sully.

Sully. She found herself blushing, and she put her hand to her mouth. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a few deep breaths. What was she doing? She was married. Or widowed. One of the two. She'd never been happy with James, but they had made vows.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself. How could she let herself believe that she had to be true to those vows? He'd broken those vows the first time he hit her. She had no one to be true to but herself. However, her past was so complicated, and she didn't even know what her future held. It was so unclear at the moment, and just thinking about it made her head spin.

The breeze rattling the glass on the balcony doors snapped Michaela out of her thoughts. She swallowed hard and quickly began to dress. She slipped into her shoes and then slid into her dress. It hugged her body before flaring out from the waist. She had never seen such a deep green that was also bright and full of life at the same time. As she turned in front of the mirror, she felt like she was fifteen again, preparing to go to her first social dance. Smiling, and gripped the skirt in her hands and swayed back and forth, closing her eyes and making her own music in her head.

She jumped at a knock on her door.

"Michaela?"

"Sully!" Michaela exclaimed. "Um, just a minute. I'm not quite…"

"I'm sure ya look beautiful just the way you are." She looked herself over in the mirror. Something wasn't right. Rushing over to the dresser, she picked up a few pins, pinning some of her hair back while letting the rest tumble down her back. "Michaela?"

"Just a minute," she said quickly. Her heart was pounding now. What was she doing? Was she really going to have a date with him? Was this even what it was? She hadn't been courted in so long, and James hadn't surprised her with nights out on the town since before Julia was born. This was so awkward that she was terrified of even opening the door.

"The kids are sleepin'."

"I'm not sure, Sully…"

"We'll leave the door open, alright? We'll dance in the hallway, even." Michaela smiled to herself at his words. "You can trust me, Michaela. You can always trust me."

"I…I know," she said softly, touching the oak door. She looked down. "But you have to understand…it's difficult for me…"

"I know," he said quietly, his hand on the knob. "I'll leave if you want me to." She didn't respond, and after a few moments, he started to turn, but her voice brought him back.

"I don't want you to leave, Sully."


	15. Confession

**Chapter 15: Confession**

When the door opened, Michaela took his breath away. Her smile was radiant, and it pleased him to know that she was smiling because he was there.

"You look…amazing," he said slowly, as she looked down at her dress, swishing it back and forth a bit.

"Thank you," she grinned. She looked him up and down, trying not to be too obvious. He looked handsome in his suit. "You clean up well."

"Thank you," he echoed. She smiled, and she fidgeted nervously, uncertain of what to do next. "Can I come in?"

"Oh…oh, yes," she said gently, biting her lower lip. She moved out of the way to let him in, and she took a look at the door, trying to decide whether or not she should close it. Closing her eyes and knowing what she should do, she left the door open, and she turned toward Sully. Suddenly, she felt foolish, as if she was doing something wrong. "I didn't peg you for a dancer."

"We ain't danced yet. I might not be any good."

"Who taught you to dance?"

"My ma…and Abby. Though, Abby said I was hopeless. My ma was a little more patient." Michaela smiled.

"Sisters usually aren't so patient, are they?" Sully shook his head, smiling.

"Care to dance?" Michaela smiled, as Sully extended his arm.

"I'd love to," she replied with a laugh. They moved to the balcony, where the moonlight was shining down from between the clouds. Dancing without music was awkward at first, but after they set a steady pace, Michaela felt relaxed enough to lean her head on Sully's shoulder.

"Who taught you?" Sully asked softly.

"My father," she replied. "Since I was a little girl, I would dance on his feet, and I was about ten when he taught me how to dance. I only liked dancing with him though. The other boys were too awkward." She giggled, looking up at him. "I haven't danced in a long time."

"James never took you out?" Michaela stiffened in his arms. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have brought him up."

"It's alright. I'd rather not talk about him." After a few moments, Sully looked into Michaela's eyes.

"Ya don't think you're cheatin' on him, do ya? By dancin' with me?"

"What? That's preposterous," Michaela said with a shake of her head. "As far as I'm concerned, James isn't my husband. Even if he is alive, he's not my problem anymore. I'm not anybody's wife anymore, and I don't plan to be." Sully glanced at her curiously.

"You don't wanna get married?"

"To who?" Michaela asked. Sully looked away quickly.

"I mean, someday, you know? Never?"

"I tried marriage, Sully. It was painful, and it was a nightmare. I don't think I could ever go through that again."

"Not every marriage is like that, Michaela."

"You don't think I know that? Rebecca—my sister—was lucky to have found a decent man…but…like I said, she was lucky."

"So you think that just because you had one bad experience, you can't ever try it again?"

"Sully…my feelings may change in time, but right now, I'm free. You don't understand what it's like to be trapped for so long…and…and think you're going to die before you have the chance to get out. I got out, Sully. I'm free, and I don't want to feel trapped again." Sully didn't know what to say. She was staring at him, waiting for him to speak next, and he was clueless.

"So you mean to tell me that even…even if the man you're supposed to spend the rest of your life comes along…you won't take a chance?" Michaela looked away.

"I don't know, Sully. When the time comes…maybe I'll feel differently. Why do you care so much?"

"Michaela…if ya haven't figured that out…"

"Sully, please," Michaela said quietly. "I don't think I can deal with this right now." She turned away and leaned on the balcony rail. Sully felt as if he'd been punched in the gut, and he felt guilty about it. He knew he was wrong in asking her all of these questions, but they had come pouring out before he could stop them.

"Ok…ok, just…let me ask ya somethin', Michaela. If, when you were in medical school, you lost a patient and decided you never wanted to lose one again, where would you be now?" Michaela sighed heavily.

"Marriage and medical school are two completely different things," she snapped. "But of course I couldn't expect you to understand that. You've never experienced either." As soon as she said it, she regretted it. He withdrew away from her, and she gripped the balcony rails. "I'm sorry."

"No. I'm sorry. I just thought maybe you…"

"Maybe I what?"

"Never mind. I should be getting to bed." He turned to leave, but Michaela reached out to him, putting her hand on his arm. He didn't turn around.

"I wish you could understand, Sully. I need time."

"I know. I guess…I guess I'm havin' a hard time…givin' ya the patience ya need. I'm sorry."

"Tonight was wonderful," she said softly. "I'm sorry I ruined it."

"Ya didn't," he replied, continuing on toward the door and closing it behind him on the way out. Michaela waited until she heard his door across the hall close before she pounded her fist against the steel rail and began to sob inconsolably.

* * *

Elizabeth slammed the front door behind her.

"Mrs. Quinn, is everything alright?" kind-hearted Martha asked, taking Elizabeth's shawl.

"No, no, everything isn't alright, Martha. Bring a cup of tea to my room, please. I'll be spending the rest of the evening there. I do not wish to be disturbed."

"Yes, Ma'am," the maid replied with a nod before turning to the kitchen. Elizabeth climbed the stairs, the paper rattling in her hands. She'd read it over and over again, trying to tell herself that it wasn't what she thought.

She began to pace, and she thought for a moment about throwing the paper into the fire. However, as she read it again, she realized that she could use this to help her daughter.

"Please…please let James be alive. Please let it all be a misunderstanding." As she sat down, she began to think about the events of the past few weeks. She remembered seeing Michaela last, and she remembered David Lewis telling her that James was dead. As she thought a few moments longer, her eyes widened. Of course! It could not be a coincidence that James was corresponding with Joann so shortly after her husband's death. Perhaps David had been in on whatever James was up to. If James was alive, that would account for David's untimely death.

"This is too good to be true," Elizabeth said, shaking her head.

"Ma'am?" Martha stepped into the room with a tray. "Were you talking to someone?"

"No, no, Martha. I was thinking out loud. I've changed my mind about having company. If Rebecca stops by, please send her up. I'd like to have a word with her."

"Yes, Mrs. Quinn," Martha replied. After she left, Elizabeth began to think about how she could help her daughter and bring her back home to start over again.


	16. Colorado Springs

**Chapter 16: Colorado Springs**

The stagecoach ride was bumpier than Michaela had expected, but she dealt with her nausea by closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the seat. Sully sat across from her, holding baby Liam, as Julia kicked her legs back and forth out of boredom next to her mother.

Sully watched as Michaela rested. They hadn't mentioned the argument they had had the other night. Instead, Michaela had pretended as if it had never happened. Sully had wanted to talk about it, but every time he tried to bring it up, Michaela would begin to pull away. So, he figured he'd leave it alone for now, but eventually, it was going to have to come up again…sometime soon, before Michaela decided she wanted to move on to California.

"Where's Colorado?" Julia asked.

"Well, Colorado Springs is just a couple hours away."

"Then will we be done traveling? I'm tired," Julia said softly.

"I think your ma still has her heart set on goin' to California."

"Are you going?"

"Ah, no…I'm not goin'."

"Then I don't want to go. We can stay with you!" Julia suggested.

"Julia," Michaela warned.

"What?" Julia asked. "Can't we stay, Mama? Please?"

"Sweetheart, it isn't that easy."

"Why not?" Julia asked.

"Well…I just…there are things I need to…" Her eyes met Sully's, and he raised an eyebrow. Honestly, she couldn't think of a reason not to stay. But, she couldn't make a decision like that yet. "Just close your eyes, sweetheart. It's going to be a long trip, and you'll want to be well-rested by the time we get there." Julia sighed heavily but did as her mother asked. Michaela's eyes met Sully's, and she watched as he swallowed hard.

"Sully…"

"It ain't the time," he said quietly, motioning toward Julia. "We'll talk about it tomorrow." Michaela felt a little hurt and a little guilty at the same time, but she was beginning to feel nauseated. So, she closed her eyes and leaned back against the seat, hoping that she would fall asleep and not wake until they reached their destination.

* * *

Rebecca stared speechless at the piece of paper in her hands. Her face had turned a shade of red and then one of almost pea green. She couldn't believe what she was reading, and her eyes glittered with tears of anger, sadness, and anger again.

"How could he, Mother?" Rebecca seethed. "He was…he was…"

"We don't know, Rebecca. This could have happed after Michaela left…"

"That doesn't change anything!" Rebecca exclaimed. "James was dead! This can't be a coincidence, can it? Mrs. Lewis was close with James and Michaela, but I didn't realize…"

"Nobody did. You can't speak of this to anyone."

"Why not? Michaela is my sister, and she has a right to know that she didn't kill him!"

"It will only frighten her to find out that James is off…probably searching for her! Michaela is very fragile right now." Rebecca scoffed at her mother and shook her head. "Besides, how would we reach her? We have no way of knowing where she is right now. For all we know…she could be…"

"Don't say it!" Rebecca exclaimed. "No. I'm marching over to the Lewis house right now, and I'm going to find out once and for all…"

"No. No, that's not what you're going to do, Rebecca," Elizabeth warned, her stern, maternal tone setting in. "We're not going to do anything."

"We're going to go to the authorities! They'll want to know James faked his death. For all we know, he may have had something to do with Dr. Lewis' death! It was very convenient, after all, that Dr. Lewis died so quickly after James!"

"We don't have proof…"

"James is alive! That's all the proof we need! He could be hunting her down, Mother! What if he's found her? What if he's…oh God…we should have wanted posters with _his_ face on them, not hers!"

"Rebecca, you need to calm down."

"Calm down? I can't calm down, Mother. I have half a mind to run after him and avenge my sister's misery myself!"

"You'll do no such thing!" Elizabeth exclaimed, exasperated. "The last thing I want to do is make it worse for Michaela. She is still married to him, and…"

"Oh, Mother, you don't really believe they'll have a marriage after all of this, do you? He hurt her, for goodness sakes!"

"I don't want her to hurt, no, Rebecca, but I also want to be smart about this."

"What do you suggest?"

"I don't know, but whatever happens, it has to be done quietly."

"I'd like to know what kind of idea you have, because we have no way of reaching her. No way at all, Mother. She could be anywhere!"

"We'll think of something, Rebecca. We have to…we're the only chance she's got. We can't do this messily. We'll think of a plan…she's going to be ok, Rebecca. She will."

* * *

It was evening by the time the stagecoach reached Colorado Springs. Normally, the driver wouldn't have taken the lengths to go all the way there before morning, but Michaela had paid him, for she was in deep desire of a comfortable bed for herself and for her children. With his compensation, the driver had gulped down two extra cups of coffee and drove the rest of the way. 

The town was dark and still when they rattled into town. Michaela poked her head out, noticing a few people pulling back curtains and peering out to see what the ruckus was before going back about their own business.

"Thank you," Michaela said, after the driver had handed down all of their belongings.

"Where do ya need 'em?" the man asked.

"I'll take it from here," Sully assured the man. The man grunted and nodded his head before getting up and pulling away. Michaela breathed in a breath of fresh, mountain air, and she closed her eyes.

"Mama, where is everybody?"

"Everybody's inside for the night, kiddo," Sully said to her, patting the top of her head. "You'll see 'em all tomorrow."

"I want to see them now," Julia whined tiredly. Michaela smiled a little and adjusted Liam on her hip.

"As Sully said, you'll see them tomorrow."

"Alright," the little girl resigned. Michaela glanced around the town. Sully was certainly right. It was a far cry from Boston, but there was nothing wrong with that. Dirt streets instead of paved, wooden buildings instead of brick, and, from what she could tell, a telegraph office that only supported one telegraph at a time. They were certainly at a limited connection with the rest of the world, and that was certainly an advantage for her, as opposed to some city in California where people were always showing up and trying to strike it rich. There was a great possibility that if James was alive, he might end up there.

"Where will we stay?" Michaela asked awkwardly.

"I've got a place just outside of town, but it's too dark to get there tonight. The boardin' house is nice. Just a dollar a week, and ya get free, hot meals."

"That sounds lovely," Michaela said with a sigh. Sully nodded, and Michaela picked up one of her bags, and Julia picked up another. Sully carried the rest of the luggage to the porch of the boarding house. A warm light glowed from inside, and the smell of fresh food wafted out from the crack under the door.

Sully gave a strong knock to the door, and the clamoring of feet was heard. A young woman with long, blonde hair done up in a thick bun behind her head answered the door. A little boy at her skirt peered out at the little girl who stood at her mother's side.

"Afternoon Colleen. Is your ma around?" Colleen's face was thin and pale, and she shook her head.

"Ma passed on two weeks ago. She left the boardin' house to me, Matthew and Brian."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sully said quietly. "She was a good woman, your ma."

"Yeah," Colleen said with a sad smile. It was obvious she had cried all of her tears a long time ago, and that she was now taking over as the lady of the house and being strong for her brothers. Michaela considered that the girl couldn't be much older than twenty. The little boy at her skirt, a little dark haired boy, couldn't have been more than Julia's age.

"Andy, where are your manners?" Colleen asked.

"Hiya, Sully!" Andy said with a big grin.

"Hey," Sully smiled, tousling the boy's soft hair.

"This is my boy, Andy. Named after his pa."

"Grandma's in heaven with Pa now," Andy said.

"Hush," Colleen whispered softly. "Go back to the table with Uncle Brian and Uncle Matthew."

"We don't mean to burden ya, but we just got in from a real long trip. You might puttin' them up for the night?"

"'Course not," Colleen responded, in obvious awe of the doctor's fair skin and beautiful dress, that had obviously had some wear and tear, but was gorgeous nevertheless.

"This is Michaela Quinn. She's a doctor," Sully said with a smile. Michaela glanced at him quickly, surprised.

"A lady doctor? Really?" Colleen asked, her eyes wide.

"Well, I…I did graduate medical school, yes…I have a license to practice. I…"

"Colleen's husband was the town doctor 'til he passed on a few years ago." Colleen nodded sadly at Sully's words.

"He would've liked to meet ya," Colleen replied. "Come in. Come in." She moved out of the way so Michaela and Sully could enter.

"I'm Julia," Julia said proudly. "Julia Laurie." Colleen glanced at the child quizzically.

"My husband and I are no longer…"

"Oh, I wasn't gonna ask…"

"That's ok. People will be curious. The only thing I can tell them is that I'm not married anymore." Julia looked up at the other lady.

"Papa's not with us, but he loves me very much." Colleen smiled.

"I'm sure he does," she replied. "And who's this?"

"This is Liam," Michaela replied, bouncing the boy in her arms. "He's my youngest…for the moment." Colleen smiled.

"You're awful lucky. Andy's my only one." Andy smiled at his mother, and Colleen cleared her throat. Brian and Matthew quickly stood. Brian was a young man of about fifteen, while Matthew seemed a few years older than Colleen.

"Matthew, Brian, this is _Dr_. Michaela Quinn, her daughter Julia, and her son Liam."

"Ma'am," Matthew said with a tip of his hat, gaping at the haggard but lovely lady standing before them.

"Hi," Brian said with a little wave. "Where ya from?"

"Boston," Michaela blurted out without even thinking. She had meant to use the story she had initially used with Sully, but then again, these looked like rather trustworthy young people.

"Nice to meet ya," Brian said. "You can sit down for dinner if ya want. Colleen's a real good cook, and there's plenty, right?" Colleen smiled.

"'Course you can stay. That is, unless you're tired."

"I could go for something to eat, thank you," Michaela replied. Colleen took Liam and dusted off Brian's old high chair for him. Julia took a seat next to Andy, and Michaela sat down between Brian and Matthew.

"I'll be goin'," Sully said. "I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Stay, Sully. Tell us what ya saw on the road," Brian said eagerly. Even though he was growing into a man, he never tired of Sully's countless stories of his travels.

"There's plenty," Colleen offered. "If there's one thing my ma taught me, it's to cook for a whole town, even if just half's comin'. Ya never know when somebody extra might need a bite to eat." Michaela was fascinated. Whoever Colleen's mother was, she must have been a caring, charitable person.

Dinner lasted another hour, and Michaela was already quickly feeling comfortable. Of course, Brian and Matthew had been sure to warn her about some of the more unfriendly folks in Colorado Springs.

"So are ya gonna open up a clinic here?" Matthew asked.

"Ah, I'm going to be passing through to California soon," Michaela said slowly, as if she were trying to convince herself. She looked at Sully who avoided her eye. Sighing, she stood up.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I'd like to get some rest."

"Right," Colleen said with a smile. "We got several rooms to pick from. Matthew and Brian don't live here. They just help me run things."

"Oh?" Michaela asked.

"Yep, we stay in a place here in town, next to Miss Grace and Robert E. Gives Colleen and Andy a little more room."

"Grace…the woman who runs the café?" Michaela asked.

"Yep, that's her," Brian replied. "Well, good night." Brian and Matthew left, and Michaela blushed.

"I hope I didn't rush them off."

"Oh, nah," Colleen laughed. "They try not to stay late anyway. Matthew runs a ranch just outside of the town, and Brian helps him tend it. Then they come here in the evenings to help me out. If ya ask me, they're workin' too hard, but they don't complain." She yawned, and she patted Andy's shoulder. "Up to bed."

"But Ma!" Andy protested.

"Up," Colleen said sternly. "You got chores tomorrow." Andy made a face but hurried upstairs anyway. Colleen turned back to Michaela with a tired smile. "I'll show ya to your room."


	17. Invitation

**Chapter 17: Invitation**

In the morning, Michaela was placing Liam down in his bassinet after having just fed him. Julia had already hurried down the stairs, and Michaela was getting ready to join everyone for breakfast. But, when Michaela stepped out into the hall, Sully was waiting for her.

"Sully," Michaela said, surprised.

"Mornin'," he replied.

"What…what are you…"

"I wanted to apologize."

"What for?"

"For the way I acted. It was none of my business…the other night. I didn't have no right to pry when ya said ya didn't want to get married again. I didn't mean to push ya…I'm sorry for that."

"It's alright, Sully. I'm sorry too."

"Ya don't have to apologize. I told ya that I don't want to pressure ya. That's exactly what I did, and I'm sorry." Michaela smiled a little, and she placed her hand on Sully's shoulder.

"I'm not angry with you, Sully, if that's what you think. I've had a difficult time, but…I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you. You've been so helpful. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"Ya had every right. You've been through a lot…more than anybody should ever have to go through. You got your kids to think about…and yourself. That's what's most important."

"I don't want you to think you're not important to me, Sully," Michaela whispered. "You have…no idea what you mean to me." Michaela looked away, and Sully's hand moved to her shoulder. She closed her eyes at his gentle touch. Her hand folded over his, and she finally looked up into his eyes. "I'm just not ready yet. I don't know when…or if I'll ever be. But…"

"But what?"

"I won't stop it if it does happen…that's the best I can give you for now, Sully." With that, she swallowed the lump in her throat and turned to go downstairs. Sully watched her walk away, and he felt his heart begin to pound. What did it all mean? She was feeling the same things for him that he was for her, and he knew it. She was probably scared. Hell, he was scared too, but he didn't want that to stop him from feeling something he'd never felt before. It was an incredible feeling just to hear her speak his name. Feeling her lips against his was magic. There was no doubt that he had fallen for her, and it was painful, because he knew that he could lose her in an instant, and he might never get to feel those things again.

* * *

"She don't look like no doctor," Loren Bray said as he stood at the window behind the counter of the mercantile.

"She is," Brian Cooper said with an affirmative nod. "She's got a fancy medical bag and everything. She showed it to me after breakfast this mornin'."

"Sure hope she don't plan on tryin' to be a doctor here," Jake Slicker said as he lit up one of Mr. Bray's finest cigars.

"I don't see why that's such a bad idea," Dorothy Bray said, mopping up the floor behind her husband's counter. She helped him tend to the store, but most of the time, she spent her hours picking up after his messes.

"'Course you wouldn't," Loren mumbled. "Ever since I took you to Denver, and ya saw them women runnin' that rally, all you can think about is what it'd be like to have lady doctors, lady bartenders, lady barbers!" He grumbled, and Dorothy only giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Loren, you don't even know her. We should invite her to dinner tonight."

"What for?"

"To welcome her to town and let her know we're happy to have her."

"But we ain't happy," Jake replied.

"Did I say you were invited, Jake?" Dorothy asked with a roll of her eyes.

"But he's right. I ain't happy."

"Too bad, Loren. We're inviting her. It's only the proper thing to do. Besides, she could be another customer." Loren had to admit to himself that he liked that idea, but the idea of having a woman doctor was too much.

"Well, I s'pose it'd be alright to have her over…welcome her into town and all, but…"

"I knew you'd see things my way," Dorothy replied giddily, kissing her husband on the cheek. "I'll go introduce myself right now!" She started to take off her apron.

"She ain't stayin' long," Brian said quickly.

"What?"

"She's pretty set on goin' to California. Though, somehow I don't think that's gonna happen."

"Why not?" Dorothy asked, curious about the gossip.

"Well, the way I can tell, she's sweet on Sully. I think he's sweet on her too. 'Course, she's got two kids and Colleen thinks another one on the way."

"That so?" Jake asked. "So where them kids' pa at?"

"Dead," Brian replied. "That's what I figure. She said they ain't together no more. So, he's either dead, or he run off like my pa did."

"That's terrible!" Dorothy exclaimed. "That poor woman. She must be so brave to travel all the way out here from…where'd ya say she was from again?"

"Boston," Brian replied matter-of-factly. "Well, I gotta get out to the ranch and take these to Matthew." Brian picked up the bundle Mr. Bray had put together for him, and he hurried off.

"Ya ask me, that woman needs to keep on goin'. She's come this far, might as well keep at it."

"Oh hush up," Dorothy said, swatting a dusting cloth at him. "You men. You're so set in your ways. Can't even think about new things or new folks. Someday, we're gonna have a train here, and just what do ya think you'll do then? You'll have to get over whatever it is that's got ya so uppity when it comes to new folks."

"You need to learn how to control that wife of yours," Jake said out of the corner of his mouth.

"She's got a mind of her own. Believe me, there ain't no use," Loren replied. Dorothy smirked at Jake and continued to take off her apron. "Where ya goin'?"

"I'm going to meet the new doctor, like I said."

"Aw, don't go getting into her business, now. She's got enough on her mind, what with two kids, one on the way, and no man to take care of her." Dorothy put her hands on her hips and he could have sworn he saw her eyes glow as red as her hair.

"Not all women _need_ a man to take care of them, Loren Bray. Just you remember that." With that, she took off out of the mercantile. Jake shook his head and puffed on his cigar.

"Ya never should have married that woman," Jake laughed. Loren glared at him and placed his hands firmly on the counter.

"Did you pay for that cigar?"

"No," Jake replied.

"Give me that," Loren grumbled, taking the cigar from Jake's mouth, putting it out, and tossing it in a can beneath the counter. "Ain't you got hair to cut?" Jake flashed Loren a nasty look before straightening his hat and starting off toward the barbershop.

* * *

"Dorothy Jennings invited us to dinner tonight," Michaela said softly, as she and Sully walked along the path out of town. Julia was skipping ahead, playing with the jumping rope Michaela had gotten for her at the mercantile. Lee was sleeping in the buggy, as Michaela pushed it along the dirt road.

"Miss Dorothy prints the newspaper, and her husband Loren runs the mercantile. Loren's a character, but he's nice enough. Miss Dorothy is real nice too. I don't think ya got anything to worry about."

"But she prints the paper, Sully. I don't want her printing anything that might get back to Boston…to him…if he's…"

"He's not gonna hurt ya. If he's alive, and if he finds ya, I won't let nothin' happen to ya. That bastard gets anywhere near ya, and I'll kill him."

"Sully…"

"I'm serious. He ain't got no business hurtin' ya. He did that long enough."

"You don't know him, Sully. He's powerful…"

"I don't care if he's a king. I don't care if he's the president. Nobody's ever gonna hurt ya like that again. Not if I can help it."

"You talk as if you're always going to be around. If I leave for California…"

"If? Well, I s'pose that's better than 'when.'"

"Sully," Michaela said with a sigh. "You aren't getting the point."

"No, I am. Look, I want ya to be happy. If Colorado Springs don't make ya happy, then by all means, go. But I don't wanna watch ya leave."

"You've been so wonderful," Michaela whispered. "Leaving you…I don't think I could do that. You're the kindest man I've ever met…" They stopped in the middle of the road, and Julia began practicing her jumping. Sully turned to Michaela and took her hands in his.

"Don't worry about me. You do what's best for you and the kids. Whatever you decide to do…I'll accept it." Michaela frowned, knowing it was killing him to say it.

"Oh Sully," she breathed, taking her hands from his and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you." She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of him. If she ever left, she wanted to remember every bit of him that she could.

"In the mean time," he said softly, as she pulled back, "I'd be honored if ya'd come to the reservation with me…meet my family." Michaela smiled, tears in her eyes, and she nodded.

"I'd love to," she whispered, as Sully leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, his lips lingering there before moving down to her lips. She moaned softly against his kiss, as he deepened it. However, their kiss was cut short when Lee began to whimper. Michaela cut a quick glance to Julia, who was obliviously jumping rope up ahead. Sully's hand gently rubbed the small of Michaela's back, and he moved up ahead to give Michaela some space.

She took a few deep breaths, watching Sully help Julia pick up her rope. He was so wonderful with her. Her children had never had such an attentive e man in their lives before, and she knew that not only would she miss him, so would they.

"Mama, come on!" Julia exclaimed.

"Coming, sweetheart," Michaela called from behind. She glanced down at Lee, who had returned to sleep after having rolled over in the buggy. She smiled, gently caressing the side of his face. When she looked up again, Julia was holding one end of the rope, Sully, the other, and they were dragging it along behind them in the dirt. Julia laughed and chattered away to Sully, and Michaela couldn't help but smile. For once, this felt like family.


	18. Sully's Home

**Chapter 18: Sully's Home**

Before heading out to the reservation, Michaela and the children stopped alongside Sully, when they reached a small house just outside of town. It was well built from what Michaela could see, and the barn behind the house looked sturdy enough.

"What is this place?" Michaela asked softly.

"Home," Sully replied. "It ain't much, but it keeps me warm and dry." Michaela smiled, finally glimpsing Sully's house for the first time. "You can stay as long as ya like."

"What? Sully, no, I don't think that's…"

"I won't be stayin'," he assured her. "I'll be close by, but I'll be far enough away you'll have your privacy. It's free…cheaper than stayin' in town. More comfortable too, I'd say."

"I couldn't just take over your home, Sully."

"I'm offerin' it to ya. I got another place."

"You do?"

"Yep."

"Do you mind if I ask where?"

"Maybe I'll show ya some time." Sully smiled.

"Can we go inside?" Julia asked curiously.

"Sure," Sully replied with a smile. He motioned for Michaela to go before him. She picked up Lee, and she followed her daughter into the house.

"It's charming," Michaela said, smiling in approval as she looked around the humble home. A large bed was on the far wall, and a smaller bed was tucked away behind a curtain on the other side of the room. The kitchen consisted of a washing pan and a newer-looking stove. Sully had obviously put a lot of care and work into the house.

"So you lived here all alone?"

"It was quiet," Sully admitted. "This house ain't never heard the laughter of children before. Might do some good."

"It's just a house, Sully," Michaela grinned. "I'm sure it won't know the difference." Julia hurried over to the big bed and started jumping up and down on it. "Julia, be careful!" Julia frowned and plopped down in the center of the bed.

"If ya don't want to stay…"

"No, it's lovely, Sully. If you're sure it won't be an inconvenience, we'll stay. I have to pay you something."

"Nah," Sully replied. "I don't want nothin'."

"I insist."

"I don't want your money. I can make my own, Michaela."

"Well…then you'll have to come by for dinner every night."

"I don't wanna impose."

"It's not an imposition if you're invited." Michaela smiled at him, and she sighed softly.

"So…ya know how to cook, hmm?"

"I didn't do too terribly when we were on the road, did I?" she laughed. "Believe me, I spent years perfecting my cooking. James didn't want to hire a cook. He wanted me to do the chores and the cooking." She shook her head and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I promise, you won't get food poisoning." Sully chuckled a little.

"I'll take your word for it." He smiled at her. "I'll help ya clean this place up, and then we'll head out to the reservation. We'll go back for your things later."

"Alright," Michaela replied. "Let's get to work."

* * *

"Mrs. Lewis, I'm sorry for dropping by unexpectedly," Elizabeth said with a frown, standing in the doorway of the Lewis house. Joann held baby Anna nervously in her arms.

"This is a…a surprise, Mrs. Quinn. Please, come in." Joann stepped out of the way, and Elizabeth entered. Louis, the butler, took her coat. They entered the parlor and sat down.

"Dr. Lewis' funeral was a beautiful service, wasn't it?"

"Yes. It was," Joann said, dabbing a tissue under her eye. "My sons are devastated. I've sent them off to stay with David's sister in New York."

"That's probably wise. I'm sure those boys were very close to their father."

"Yes. As I'm sure James' children were close to him as well. Any word on Michaela's whereabouts?"

"None yet," Elizabeth replied warily. "I do hope to hear from her soon."

"You're not going to turn her in?"

"She's my daughter, and I believe she's innocent."

"But she murdered a man in cold blood, Elizabeth!"

"That man beat her."

"It's not true," Joann said rigidly. "I knew Michaela and James well, and I know James never would have raised a hand to her. He adored her."

"Yes, I'm certain he did," Elizabeth replied, her hands clenching the sides of her skirt to keep from lashing out at the younger woman. She gazed down at baby Anna, and there was such a familiarity about her. "Anna's getting to be a very beautiful little girl. She's going to be a lovely lady someday."

"Yes, I think so," Joann replied nervously.

"You know, there's something oddly…." Elizabeth paused.

"Yes?" Elizabeth studied the child, and suddenly, she realized why the child looked so familiar. She looked a lot like Julia did as a child. Elizabeth tried to control the gasp that rose up in her throat, but she couldn't. "Are you alright?"

"I…yes, I'm fine."

"Louis, would you bring Mrs. Quinn a glass of water?" The butler was in the room moments later pouring Elizabeth a glass. Elizabeth drank it down quickly, and she continued to study the child. Joann grew uneasy, and she bounced Anna on her knee.

"It's amazing how much Anna looks like Michaela's daughter Julia. They could be sisters."

"Well, babies tend to look alike for a while, you know. I see a lot of her father in her."

"That's funny…I see David in your sons, but Anna looks nothing like either one of them."

"Of course not! She's a girl," Joann replied quickly. "Is there a point to this?"

"I was just making an observation. I didn't mean to upset you. I know you miss David."

"Terribly," Joann replied, her voice falling flat. Elizabeth studied the woman. She could see through those lies. It sickened her how much Anna looked like James. Not only had he hurt Michaela, but he could have quite possibly created a child with his friend's wife. It was disgusting and too much to think about.

"I need to be going. I'm suddenly feeling rather ill."

"Would you like to lie down?"

"No, no. I'd rather be getting on. Thank you for inviting me in. I…I do hope we will be able to talk longer next time." With that, Elizabeth was up and leaving, and Joann immediately clutched the baby to her.

"Oh, Anna. This isn't good. This isn't good at all. Well, let's not worry. Your papa will write again soon. We'll be together again, won't we?"

* * *

Michaela rested in the driver's seat of the wagon. Sully had control of it, and she held little Liam in her arms. Julia sat between the two of them, enjoying the view. She pointed out every new thing she hadn't seen before. Julia was already enamored with Colorado Springs, and Michaela had to admit that she was too. The fresh air was easy on her lungs, the seemingly endless miles of grass and trees was relaxing. It was nothing like Boston or New York. It was a world of its own, calm, peaceful, and almost majestic.

Sully couldn't help but smile as he watched Michaela's eyes widen at the world around her.

"I've never seen anything like this place," Michaela said softly. "I can see why you love it so much."

"It's nice, but really, it's the people I stay for. To tell ya the truth, if it wasn't for the Cheyenne bein' here, I probably would've moved on a long time ago." He glanced sideways at her. "'Course, sometimes things change…ya get a reason to stay." Michaela felt a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, and she glanced at Sully. He only smiled, and he looked forward again.

"Will we see a bear?" Julia asked excitedly.

"Ah, if we see a bear, we're turnin' and goin' the other way," Sully replied.

"Why?" Julia asked.

"'Cause bears ain't as cute and cuddly as your teddy bear."

"Oh," Julia replied. "How about a kangaroo!" Michaela giggled.

"I'm afraid we're in the wrong part of the world, sweetheart," she whispered. Julia frowned.

"What will we see?"

"We might see some deer if we're real quiet. We also might see some buffalo. There ain't a whole lot left over in these parts, but there's still a few."

"Oooh," Julia replied, turning around in her seat and looking around, trying to spy some buffalo.

"What's that up there?" Michaela asked, squinting to see what was going on. Sully stopped the wagon in its tracks.

"Stay here."

"Sully?" Sully got out of the wagon.

"Get in the back. Get down."

"Sully!"

"Just do it!" Sully helped Julia into the back, and Michaela pulled herself and Liam in. Sully quickly unhitched the horse from the wagon and rushed off toward the scene.

"Mama, what's happening?!" Julia screeched as the sound of shouting rose up.

"Shh, just stay down," Michaela whispered, all the while peering over the back of the seat to see what was going on up ahead. It was then that she saw Sully struggling with someone, and another man, an Indian, lay breathing heavily upon the ground.

Michaela watched in frozen terror, as Sully struggled with the man. It was only a split second later that the gunshot rang out, and Sully slumped to the ground.

"SULLY!" Michaela screamed, as Julia and Lee both cried next to their mother. Scrambling out of the wagon, instructing Julia to hold tight to Lee and not let him go, Michaela ran with all of her strength toward Sully, where the Indian was now crouching over him. The gunman had gotten away.

"Why didn't you go after him?!" Michaela screamed, tears streaming down her face, as she collapsed next to Sully.

"I must stay with my brother," he replied firmly.

"You…you're Cloud Dancing?"

"Yes."

"You're a medicine man…"

"His wound is too deep."

"No," Michaela said shaking her head. She examined the wound closely. "I…I think I can…"

"You are a healer?"

"I'm a doctor, yes," she said shakily, suddenly doubting herself. "Sully…" He was unconscious. Blood was pouring out from underneath him, which told her that the bullet had passed clean through his side. It didn't look as if it had grazed any vital organs, but then again, she couldn't be sure without a proper examination.

"I don't have my…my bag."

"If you can heal him, we can provide you with what you need."

"Something to help with the pain…something to suture…"

"We have it. We must get him to the reservation."

"He's losing too much blood. He could die…"

"He will die if we do not move quickly," Cloud Dancing warned. Her heart pounding in her chest, Michaela helped Cloud Dancing take Sully back to the wagon. The medicine man hitched the horse to the wagon and led the way to the reservation, while Michaela applied pressure to Sully's wound, and the children cried with fear, curled up together in the back of the wagon.

"Don't die on me, Sully," Michaela breathed, his warm blood staining her hands. "Please…you can't leave me. You can't ever leave me." Tears rolling down her cheeks, Michaela prayed that she could remember everything she needed to know. She couldn't fail him now, not after everything he had done for her.

"Michaela," he whispered, his eyes fluttering open.

"Sully!"

"You…"

"You're going to be alright."

"I know," he groaned, his hand covering hers and feeling his own blood there. "I trust you." He closed his eyes again, and Michaela began to sob silently to herself.


	19. Don't Go

**Chapter 19: Don't Go**

Cloud Dancing's wife Snow Bird had taken Lee and Julia hours ago to sleep in her teepee. Michaela had worked to stop the bleeding, her hands trembling nervously from having not touched a patient in so long. But with Sully as the patient, she was under even more pressure. She refused to lose him.

Michaela had gone down to the nearest water source to clean the blood off of her hands. When she returned, Cloud Dancing was carrying Sully's clothes out of the teepee for cleaning. Michaela shivered nervously at the thought of Sully inside of the teepee with nothing but a blanket over him.

Her heart pounding in her chest, Michaela slipped inside, only to find Sully shivering under the blanket. She quickly placed her hand to his forehead. He had a fever. If only she had some quinine!

"Sully? Can you hear me?" she asked softly, gently brushing his hair back and stroking his fore head with her gentle hand. "You're going to be alright." She had given him something for the pain, something that Cloud Dancing had recommended. She was relying on the medicine man's wisdom and hoping that it would do the trick until she could help him with her own medicines.

Cloud Dancing entered the teepee again, and Michaela turned to him.

"He has a fever."

"Yes. I brought these." He pulled out a pouch. "Purple cone flower. Mix with water, and his fever will come down." Michaela closed her eyes.

"I don't know the proper dose."

"Anything is better than nothing," the older man replied. Something in his tone reminded her of her father, and she decided to trust that. Taking a cup of water, she brewed the leaves. After a few minutes, she lifted the cup to his lips.

"Sully…you need to drink this." Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard her, and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Michaela?"

"Yes. I'm here. Please…drink." He moaned in pain, but he did as she asked. When he had drunk it all down, he laid his head back, but he grabbed her hand. She nearly jumped at the immediate contact.

"You did good," he whispered. She smiled, squeezing his hand.

"Rest now," she breathed. "You've lost some blood, and you have a fever…"

"Don't go…"

"I'm not going anywhere," she whispered. "I'll be right here…I won't leave you." He opened his eyes again long enough to look into her eyes.

"I…"

"Sully?"

"I love you." And he closed his eyes, his head sinking back into the fur blankets. Michaela froze, her hand still holding his. She had stopped breathing, and the tears had welled in her eyes again. Leaning down to brush her lips against his forehead, she closed her eyes and paused there. She was emotionally drained, but still, the past few weeks came flooding toward her. She couldn't deny her feelings for him, and now…now he'd told her. She didn't know if it was the fever talking, or if it was from his heart, but she knew the truth of her own heart. She'd never felt anything like this before…and she'd been afraid of it. The love she had known had been painful, but this was nothing of the sort. But she was scared of whatever that meant. However, she couldn't stop herself from finally admitting her feelings, no matter what the consequences were.

Stroking his forehead, she closed her eyes and looked down, watching him sleep.

"I love you too," she whispered, and she could swear she felt him let go and fall into a restful sleep.

* * *

She couldn't sleep. Snow Bird had brought Liam into the teepee for a feeding, but as soon as he was sleeping again, she carried him off so the doctor could rest. Michaela slept near Sully. She was so close she could hear him breathing. Not only was her worry for him preventing her from sleeping, but she couldn't help but worry about what would happen now that they had revealed their true feelings? It would only complicate matters more, she was certain. What did it all mean? She still had every intention of making a new life for her and her children. The only question was, would it be in Colorado Springs or somewhere in California? And…how big of a part would…or could Sully be in their lives? 

Her gut wrenched with the possibilities. She still wasn't ready, yet she knew that if she took a chance, she might find everything she was looking for. It was so different than with James…so maybe that meant it was right. Still, she shook under her blankets, her head spinning from the worries and the wonderments.

It wasn't long before she could hear his shaky breathing. Quickly, she sat up and moved over to him. His fever had broken, but he was cold. She found a few blankets nearby, but before she could put them over him, she needed to check his bandage.

Moving the lantern closer to Sully, she pulled the blanket back enough to see the wrapping. Her fingers trembled, and she tried to avoid seeing anything she knew she shouldn't, and when she decided that his bandage wouldn't need changed until morning, she put the blanket back over him and piled two more on top.

She took a deep breath and left the teepee, breathing in the sweet, cool mountain air. The sound of Cheyenne babies crying swirled through the air, as their mothers tended to them, fed them, rocked them. Michaela recognized the cry of her own son, which slowly faded as he fell asleep. She looked down, cradling her small tummy in her arms. She stood looking up into the moonlight, picturing what her life would be like with a new baby. All she could see were her children running and playing in a field, as the mountains shielded them from the sunlight. She could see Sully standing at her side, his hand holding hers. They had become a family in their short time together, and life without him was hard to imagine now. But what if that was the way it was supposed to be? What if they weren't supposed to be a family? What if she was meant to raise the children on her own, as she had been doing all along?

Sighing heavily, she moved back into the teepee and stared up into the darkness before closing her eyes. She knew it would be a long while before she fell asleep, but her only consolation was that once she was asleep, her mind would quiet down for just a while and give her a bit of peace.

* * *

_Dearest Joann,_

_I'm writing to you from Dallas. It's been a long journey, but I've paid the right people to help me track her down. I'm closing in on her, and before long, the children and I will be on our way home to you. Michaela will no longer be a problem in our lives…one way or the other._

_  
I love you,_

_James_

* * *

_ Author's Note: Please let me know what you thought of the chapter:) Thank you! Ashley  
_


	20. Fever Break

**Chapter 20: Fever Break**

"You worthless little whore!" he screamed, pulling her by her hair, dragging her into the bedroom and throwing her onto the floor like yesterday's garbage.

"No, please!" she screamed. But he would have no mercy. The baby screamed in the next room, and she only prayed he would make it quick. He kicked her in the ribs, and she was sure she felt one crack. She gasped for breath, not finding one. She coughed and sputtered, but she couldn't catch her breath. This was it. She was going to die.

"Get up," he growled through a clenched jaw. She wished she could smell whiskey or something on his breath, but he was completely sober, only drunk with anger.

"Stop," she strained hoarsely, finding her breath again. "Please…stop!" But he wouldn't. He pulled her up, slapping her hard across the face, so hard that it felt as if he'd loosened one of her teeth. She felt like asking him what she'd done to upset him, but she knew from experience that if she asked, it would only make him angrier.

"You'll never learn, will you?!"

"Stop! Please!" she screamed, as his hand clenched around her neck, squeezing until she couldn't breathe. She struggled, but his grip was too strong. As everything grew black, she prayed that death would be painless.

* * *

She woke up gasping for breath, her hands touching her neck, still feeling his hands on her. She felt as if he had actually strangled her. She was weak, tired, struggling to catch her breath. How was he still doing this to her?

She sat up, and she peered across the teepee at Sully. He was sleeping soundly now, and she reached across to touch his forehead. His fever had come all the way down. Thank God for Cloud Dancing's purple coneflowers.

The sounds of birds chirping outside told her it was morning, and she pulled herself out of the teepee to see the Cheyenne reservation coming to life. Children were playing and helping their parents bring water to the center of the village. Snow Bird was holding Lee, while Julia played with one of the Cheyenne girls.

Lee's eyes lit up as soon as he saw his mother's face. He held his arms out to her.

"Ma…ma…ma…" he chattered. Michaela smiled and took the baby in her arms.

"Good morning, sweetheart," she whispered, kissing his soft hair. She glanced at Snow Bird.

"Sully's fever's broken. He's still resting."

"Good," Snow Bird replied with a smile. "He has been a good friend to the Cheyenne people."

"He's been a good friend to me," Michaela mused. Snow Bird smiled at the other woman. "What?"

"You speak with your heart. You care for him."

"Well, I…" Her mind raced back to her declaration of love to him the night before. "I barely know him."

"Love knows no boundaries. It knows no time. I knew I would marry Cloud Dancing the moment I met him." The older woman smiled wisely at the doctor. With that, Snow Bird walked away, and Michaela turned back toward the teepee. Biting her lower lip in hesitation, she finally started back in, holding Lee close to her chest.

She let the boy down to play amongst the blankets. He crawled around for a few minutes, and he jabbered happily to himself. She settled down next to Sully, pulling the blankets down to his waist. She could see that the stitches had held together nicely, but it was time to change his bandages.

Slowly unraveling the cloth from around his body, Michaela gasped when he took in a quick breath and began to stir.

"Lie still," she commanded. At the sound of her voice, he opened one eye and then the other. Her blurry face slowly came into focus, and he stared into her eyes.

"Michaela…"

"Good morning," she said, feeling as if a weight had lifted. "Lie still. I need to change your bandages." Sully did as Michaela asked. His eyes never left her face, and she couldn't help but blush as he looked at her. "The stitches are holding, but I need to clean the wound just in case. It'll sting a little."

"That's alright," he replied. He turned on his other side just a little, so Michaela could clean the exit wound.

"Did you know the man, Sully? The one that did this to you?"

"Ain't from around here. Must've been out huntin' and thought Cloud Dancin' was his enemy." Michaela shook her head. "He's long gone by now. Nobody wants to get involved with the Cheyenne right now. Not with the army lurkin' around. It's too messy." She could hear the anger in his voice as he said that. Deciding it was a touchy subject, Michaela finished cleaning and re-bandaging Sully's injury in silence. Every once in a while, her eyes would meet his, and she'd remember him saying what he said. She half-wondered if he'd said it in his delirium, but she knew…in her heart she knew he really loved her.

"Sully?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we should talk. About…last night." Sully stared at her for a moment. "I think…it's important that we talk about…"

"Michaela…"

"Please, hear me out, Sully," Michaela said softly, placing her hand on his. "I don't regret…what I said. I just don't want you to feel obligated…."

"Michaela, don't…"

"I did mean it. I really did. I just…it's so early, and…" She was fumbling her words now, and Sully could see how difficult this was for her. He squeezed her hand.

"We don't have to talk about it…"

"You…you do know, right? I thought maybe you were feverish, and you wouldn't remember…"

"I remember," he said quietly. He smiled a little. "Look, if ya ain't ready, we can forget…"

"I can't forget, Sully. I just…I don't know what this means. I know I do…I just…there's still so much to think about. I still don't know if I can stay, and I don't want it to be any more painful…" The tears were welling in her eyes again.

"Shh, hey," he whispered, reaching up to stroke her cheek. "We'll talk about it later."

"Everything's always later," she said stiffly. With a sigh, she started to get up, but Sully gently tugged on her hand.

"I said what I said, 'cause I was afraid, Michaela. I don't think I'd have said it if I wasn't." Michaela felt her heart breaking already.

"You…you said it because you thought you were going to die?" She pulled her hand away from his. His heart dropped as he realized he'd hurt her.

"Michaela, wait…just wait." She eyed him. "I meant it though. I already felt it, and if I hadn't been lyin' there with a fever, I don't think I woulda told ya. I just didn't wanna die without tellin' ya how I felt."

"Sully," Michaela whispered softly.

"I didn't expect ya to say it back, but I gotta say…ya have no idea how good it felt to hear ya say it. But…but I understand if that's all for now. Ya got a lot to think about…and I respect that. I'll give ya some time." Michaela leaned down and kissed Sully's forehead.

"I do know one thing, Sully. I want you in my life. I don't know where, I don't know when, but I know that I want you there. That, I can say for sure. The rest…well, that _will_ come in time…when you're feeling better." Sully smiled tiredly at Michaela, and he reached up to caress her cheek.

"You make me feel better…just bein' here." Smiling, she leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"I'll remember that."


	21. Return from the Reservation

**Chapter 21: Return from the Reservation**

"Mrs. Quinn…" a young man in a black coat and hat said, sticking his torn-gloved hand out. "I think you might find this very helpful."

"You got it?"

"I got in when she took the baby out for a walk. Dug through some of the drawers…found these and copied down what they said. This one's postmarked yesterday. I think it might be important."

"You put everything back as it was?"

"I always do." Elizabeth looked warily at the man she'd hired. She had felt so dirty hiring someone to break into the Lewis' house, but when it came right down to it, she needed to put her daughter and grandchildren first for once. She would do whatever it took.

"As promised, your payment," she said, handing him a thick envelope. "Two hundred dollars."

"Appreciate it, Mrs. Quinn. Let me know if we can do business again."

"I don't think that will be necessary." He shrugged, and Elizabeth quickly closed the door, hurrying inside. She quickly took the paper out of the envelope. It was a telegram sent yesterday. She stared down at the squiggly handwriting of her paid hand.

"HEADING TO COLORADO SPRINGS. I'LL BE HOME SOON. J." Elizabeth's heart fell.

"Oh God no! He's found her!" She had no idea of knowing if that's where Michaela was, but something pulled at her, telling her he was closing in. Without a moment's hesitation, she grabbed her shawl and rushed out for the carriage. She had to get to the telegraph office as soon as possible.

* * *

He took a deep breath, sitting in the stagecoach that would lead him to his final destination. After having caught wind of the trail and headed to Denver, he'd looked for days, coming up with nothing. But thanks to talk around town of a woman doctor being in Colorado Springs, he felt confident that he was going to find her. He wanted to bring her home with all of his might, but if he couldn't do that, he would at least bring his children back to Boston and live a life with the woman who gave him baby Anna. 

"What time will we be arriving, my good man?" James asked the stage driver.

"Sorry to tell ya, sir, but it's gonna be another hour's wait. One of the horses needs new shoes."

"Can't you get a replacement?"

"Fraid not." Sighing, James stepped down from the stagecoach.

"I'll be at the café. Do find me when it's time to leave." The man tipped his hat and watched James walk off. Scuffing his boots on the hard ground, James dug his hands into his pocket, bringing out a picture of his beautiful wife. He ran his thumb across the faded photograph. "I'll see you soon, my love. Very soon."

* * *

Days and nights had blurred together, and Michaela wasn't certain how long she, the children, and Sully had been on the reservation. Sully was healing well, and Michaela, feeling guilty about eating what the Cheyenne brought her when they already had so little, made sure to help bring water to the village and even summoned a bit of confidence in her medical skills to treat a few ill Cheyenne children who had common ailments that were easily treated. Sadly, she wasn't certain she could ever be the doctor she once was, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to try. 

"Let me go with you into town," Sully said quietly, stroking the soft skin on the back of Michaela's hand.

"You won't be in any condition to travel for a couple more days," she explained. "I can get back to town on my own."

"I don't want ya to get hurt."

"Don't worry," she replied, her hand closing over his. "I'm just going to send a telegram to Mother. I need her to know we're alright."

"I thought ya said ya weren't gonna send anymore telegrams?"

"I know I did," she said softly, looking away. "I need her to know we're alright."

"You're sure it's safe?"

"I feel safer than I've felt in a long time, Sully. I don't know if it's being here…or if it's being here with you…" She smiled a little. "I'll be back…"

"Have Cloud Dancin' go with ya? He'll take ya as far as the tree line, and he'll wait for ya to escort ya back to the reservation."

"He wouldn't mind?"

"Just ask him," Sully replied. Michaela smiled a little.

"Are you in any pain? I can leave something…"

"I feel fine," he said quietly. "Just hurry back…" She smiled. He was worried about her, and she appreciated that.

"I will," she whispered. Leaning down, she kissed his forehead, and he reached for her, holding her close for a moment. Their gazes held for a moment, before their lips met in a tender kiss. "I'll be back." With that, she hurried out of the teepee to find Cloud Dancing.

* * *

Cloud Dancing waited behind, as Michaela made her way up the path toward town. She felt good, but she knew there would be questions. She was a stranger in town, and she knew everyone would be curious about where she and disappeared to for the past week. 

"Well look what the cat dragged in. And wearin' the same clothes she was wearin' last time we saw her," Jake Slicker said, drinking a shot of whiskey as he peered out of the saloon doors. He paid Hank and set out across the street, where Loren and Dorothy were talking. "Look." He motioned toward Michaela, who was entering the telegraph office.

"Where's she been?" Loren asked.

"She doesn't look hurt or anything," Dorothy said quizzically. "Maybe she's just been out at the homestead…"

"Robert E. rode out there to ask if she'd seen Sully just a couple days ago. Don't look like nothin's been touched. Her stuff's still at the boardin' house. They ain't come back for it."

"Maybe you ought to talk to her," Jake said to Dorothy. "You're a woman. You might get somewhere with her."

"I don't know. I don't know her…none of us do."

"You was the one said we oughta give her a chance," Loren said. "Go on. Go talk to her."

"But we shouldn't be pryin', Loren!" Dorothy protested.

"Know what I think?" Jake asked.

"I'm sure you'll tell us," Dorothy replied.

"I think she was out there at that reservation with them injuns. Bet she's been there the whole time. Looks like Sully's found his perfect match…and injun lover just like him."

"Aww, now we don't know that, Jake. Maybe she found a patient…"

"And never came back to town for her things? For them kids' things? If ya ask me, she shouldn't be spendin' time out there with them savages...I bet her and Sully slept in the same teepee."

"Jake!" Dorothy exclaimed!

"If her husband's dead…she ain't waited long. That boy of hers ain't that old."

"You're just makin' up rumors!" Dorothy exclaimed.

"Then why don't ya go talk to her? Find out what she's been up to?" Loren asked. "You better go do that if ya don't want them rumors spreadin'." Dorothy sighed heavily, and she shook her head. Curling her shawl around her shoulders, she started off toward the telegraph office to talk to Michaela.

She paused at the door, as Michaela was speaking to Horace.

"I'd like to send a telegram, if you aren't busy."

"'Course," Horace said with a pleasant smile. "Where you been? Folks've been awful curious."

"I had a patient…I couldn't leave him."

"He ok?"

"He's out of the woods," Michaela said with a smile.

"So you'll be takin' your things out to the Sully homestead?"

"Ah, yes," Michaela replied. "Sometime later today, perhaps." She pecked her fingers nervously on the countertop. "Horace?"

"Hmm?"

"The telegram?"

"Oh! Oh, right. Umm…hold on, one's comin' in." The machine began to click, and Michaela waited patiently. Horace furrowed his brow and began to scratch words down on his pad.

"This is for you, Dr. Quinn."

"Me?" Who would know she was there? Then, her stomach dropped.

"From Elizabeth Quinn…"

"Oh God," she whispered under her breath. This didn't go unnoticed by Dorothy. Michaela felt suddenly faint, and she gripped the counter to steady herself. "Says, he knows where ya are…that's all it says." He scratched his head.

"That make any sense to you?"

"Thank you, Horace," Michaela said quietly, both confused at how her mother had found out her whereabouts, and floored by the news she'd received in a few short little words. He was alive. God, no.

"You still want me to send that telegram?"

"No," she said, her face pale. "Good day, Horace." She turned to leave the office, and she ran right into Dorothy. "Oh!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dr. Quinn. I…are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I…I need to get back to my patient."

"Where's your patient at? I'd like to ride with you."

"No, that's alright. That's…that's fine. I can manage."

"You seem upset…is there anything I can do?"

"Yes…could you arrange to have my belongings taken to the Sully homestead? It'll be late before I return."

"Sure thing…but if there's anything wrong…I know we're strangers, but I'd like to be friends." Michaela nodded, unable to focus on anything right now. As she hurried down the street and out of sight, Jake and Loren came rushing back over.

"What'd ya find out?" Loren asked.

"I don't know…nothing much. She got a telegram, and then she got all nervous and hurried off."

"What'd the telegram say?" Jake asked, putting his hands in his pockets to fumble with the coins inside.

"I…" Dorothy looked away.

"Come on, Dorothy…what was it?"

"I heard Horace tell her…all it said was 'he knows where you are.'" Loren and Jake looked at each other. "It was from Elizabeth Quinn…I'm guessin' that's her ma. Maybe a sister."

"Did she ever say her husband was dead?"

"Well, she's…I don't recall, no," Dorothy said softly. "She seemed real nervous when she talked about that. Got onto a different topic right away, as I remember it."

"Yeah," Loren said quietly.

"Sounds to me like her husband ain't dead at all…maybe she ran off, took them kids with her…maybe she decided she'd rather live in sin with that injun lover."

"Jake," Dorothy warned. "We don't know that. Maybe they're divorced…"

"If they were, she'd have said it."

"Maybe she's just ashamed…"

"Who else would be comin' for her? Looks to me like that woman's got a whole mess of trouble goin' on in her life."

"And it ain't our business," Dorothy replied. "You two had better not breathe a word of this to anybody. It ain't our concern. If she's here and not with her husband, then I'm sure there's a reason. Loren, you don't want me to get into her business, so you better not get into hers, or you'll be sleeping at Jake's barbershop for the next month." She turned on her heels and started off for the mercantile, leaving Jake and Loren to talk quietly with one another.

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the long delay in posting another chapter! I finally have free time, and thanks to Lynn's chapter summaries and my own going back over the past few chapters, I've picked the story back up! Ch. 22 should be along soon!_

* * *


	22. Like Wildfire

**Chapter 22: Like Wildfire**

Julia was telling stories to Sully, trying to help him sleep, but the truth was, he couldn't stop thinking about Michaela and wondering if her sending a telegram back to Boston was a good idea. Perhaps she should've waited a little longer. Swallowing hard, he ran his fingers through his hair.

"What's wrong? You feel sick?"

"No, Julia. I'm just tired…"

"Well, I'm _trying_ to help you sleep, but you ain't sleepin'." Sully raised an eyebrow and her change in vernacular.

"Don't let your ma catch you talkin' like that."

"Like what?" Sully chuckled at the child's innocence.

"I think your ma might be said if you stop talkin' like you."

"I don't understand. I talk like me."

"Well, I think the way I talk is startin' to rub off on ya." Julia didn't seem to understand nor care for that matter, because she grabbed her doll and started to brush her hair.

"I like living out here," she said with a smile. "There are other kids here! They're so much fun, but I can't understand what they say sometimes."

"That's 'cause they have a different language. They know some of our language, but not all of it. You can help them."

"Can I learn theirs too?"

"Sure ya can. Maybe I can teach ya sometime."

"You know Indian talk?"

"Cheyenne language is very beautiful…if you're willin' to listen to it…to learn it…" Julia nodded eagerly.

"And I can teach Lee when he grows up. And Mama's new baby." Julia smiled. "Sully?"

"Hmm?"

"I miss my Papa." Sully swallowed hard, uncomfortable now.

"I'm sure he misses you too."

"No…" She looked down. "He never played with me like you do."

"That don't mean he didn't love ya." Julia shrugged.

"He bought me lots of stuff…lots of toys, but I got in trouble if I broke one." She frowned.

"Hey, now, your face wasn't made for frownin'." He motioned for her. "Come here." She scooted closer to him, and he gently pulled her into his lap, being careful not to stretch or tear Michaela's fine stitch work.

"Tell me a story, Sully," Julia said softly, resting her head against his chest, clutching her doll in her arms.

"What kinda story?"

"Mmm…about Princess Mike and Prince Byron. The story Mama told me a long time ago." Sully smiled.

"What all did she tell ya?"

"Just that he rescued her from Prince John. They lived happily ever after, right?" Sully sighed softly.

"I wish I knew."

"You mean…they don't have a happy ending?" Her eyes glittered curiously up at him, and her lower lip quivered. "Princess Mike is the most beautiful princess in the land. And the nicest. Prince Byron should ask her to marry him, shouldn't he?"

"Well…it ain't that simple."

"Why not? Does he love her?"

"Yeah…"

"Does she love him?"

"Yeah…"

"Then it should be that simple," she said with a sigh. "At least that's how it should go…"

"You're a smart little girl," Sully said softly. Julia smiled.

"I really want Princess Mike to marry Prince Byron. He rescued her…that's how it should be." Sully sighed at the child's innocence. Sully would love a happily ever after ending, but he wasn't sure that was how it would be. Michaela wanted him in her life, and she'd told him that, but what it all came down to was those children. What if she had to move on? Could he pack up and move with them? Move away from the Cheyenne, from the life he'd made for himself? The reason he stayed was for one family, but if he had another, could he leave it all behind?

The sound of the wagon approaching alerted Sully right away. He shifted, and Julia moved away from him. He slowly made his way out of the teepee, slightly hunched over from the stitches. As soon as he saw Michaela's face, pale and distraught, he knew the worst news had come…he just didn't know if he was ready to hear it.

Cloud Dancing helped her down from the wagon, as Sully made his way over.

"Michaela…"

"Sully…it's horrible," she breathed, tears in her eyes. She hadn't dared to shed them yet, but now…now looking into his eyes and knowing that James would be coming and trying to take all of her happiness away, take Sully away, take away this new life she was making for herself and her children, now…now she couldn't even breathe, and the tears began to fall unyieldingly.

"Tell me," he breathed, wrapping one arm around her, holding her so close as she began to sob into his chest.

"Mother sent a telegram…she knew somehow…and James is coming." She felt as if she were going to choke, and Sully felt the same, clenching his jaw. God, why did he have to be injured? He had to protect her. He had to be strong for her, because he knew that as soon as James arrived, Michaela would be vulnerable. Not by choice, but by years of being forced to be submissive and beaten. She was the strongest woman he knew, but he also knew what abusers could do to their victims, even after they'd escaped. He couldn't let her get hurt again. He had to make sure he stopped James before he got to Michaela, but the first thing he had to do was heal properly and regain his own strength. "He's alive," she breathed. "I didn't…I didn't kill him."

"That's a good thing, Michaela. You ain't got nothin' to run from anymore."

"Except him," she whispered. "Oh, Sully…you don't know how he is. He could kill you…"

"I ain't gonna let that happen, but Michaela, I'd die protectin' you, and I hope ya know that."

"I won't let that happen," she breathed. "We have to leave, Sully. We have to get away."

"We gotta stop this, Michaela. We gotta make sure he don't ever have the chance to come after you again, or else we're gonna be runnin' the rest of our lives."

"We?"

"I ain't gonna let go of you, especially now. He ain't gonna get the chance to touch you. I'll kill him, Michaela. If I have to, I'll kill him."

"No," she breathed. "No, that'll only cause problems for us all. You can't, Sully. Promise me you won't kill him. Promise me!" Her eyes were filled with desperation, her voice with fear. He couldn't promise her that, and he only hugged her closer, kissing the top of her head.

"It's gonna be ok. I swear, Michaela. I'm here…I'm here."

* * *

"You mean, she's married, and she's stayin' out all night at the reservation with Sully and all those Indians?" Hank asked with a chuckle, as he leaned over the swinging doors of the saloon.

"Where'd ya hear that?" Loren asked.

"Fellas in the saloon," he replied. Loren glared at Jake.

"Dorothy didn't threaten me with sleepin' anywhere," Jake replied.

"Ya shouldn't have said anything, Jake," Loren said, shaking his head.

"Whaddya wanna bet, that new baby's not her husband's. It's probably Sully's."

"Oh, don't go sayin' nothin' like that. Dorothy's gonna be mad enough as it is. I don't want her to have no more reason to toss me out with a pillow and a blanket."

"It's a small town, old man. News travels fast," Hank said. "Especially when it comes to this kinda news."

"I just don't think it's right."

"Oh, now you're all concerned with what's right," Jake said. "Your wife has you wrapped around her finger, you know that? She can make you do anything she wants."

"Well, I don't think you're gonna have to worry too much longer. I'm sure once she hears all the gossip, she's gonna wanna get outta here on the next stage. Probably for the best. Nobody wants some woman pokin' around at them, cuttin' on 'em."

"Hears what gossip?" Colleen asked, coming around the corner with a basket from Grace's.

"Oh…it's nothin'," Loren said quickly.

"It's about the lady doc," Hank said with a smirk. "Seems that husband of hers ain't so dead…and apparently he's comin' for her." Colleen frowned. "What'd she tell you? She tell you he was dead?"

"No," Colleen said quietly, "I just assumed…but it wasn't my business."

"Oh, accordin' to Dorothy, the doc got a telegram from somebody in her family tellin' her he was comin'."

"Oh, there you go again. Leave Dorothy out of it!" Loren pleaded. "And we don't know it's her husband she was talkin' about. It could be anybody."

"Sure," Jake said with a chuckle. "Well, all I can say is that he's free to have her when he gets here. We don't need no woman doctor. We've been doin' fine without a doctor since…" He halted, remembering Colleen was in their company. "I didn't mean no disrespect…"

"Sure ya didn't," Colleen said. "I best be getting back to the boardin' house." Her voice was quiet, wounded. She turned and left, and Loren swatted his arm.

"Nice goin', Jake," Hank said. "Maybe you can go remind her boy that he ain't never gonna see his pa again. Ya seem to be real good at that today."

"Listen to you two. Carryin' on like a couple of…"

"Loren Bray!" Loren turned quickly to see his angry wife practically flying across the street. "Mrs. Baker came in just a moment ago and asked me all about Dr. Quinn's…" she lowered her voice "Dr. Quinn's bastard baby…and asked what I thought her husband would do when he found her in Sully's arms in an Indian teepee! What on Earth have you been tellin' folks?" Hank and Jake practically howled with laughter and slinked into the saloon to leave Loren to deal with his fiery-haired and fiery-tempered wife. "These rumors are spreadin' like wildfire!"

"I didn't say anything!" Loren insisted. "It's Jake who let it slip…and word travels fast in a small town."

"Well, you didn't help matters, I'm sure. Loren Bray, that woman has been through an ordeal, whatever it may be, and she don't deserve to be talked about this way! She has little children! Impressionable children! What would they think if they heard the entire town talkin' about their ma behind her back! It's just not right!"

"Oh, I didn't say anything, Dorothy."

"It doesn't matter. I shouldn't have said anything I heard. I thought I could trust the both of you. Guess it goes to show that you can't trust nobody, sometimes even your own husband." She turned and walked off, and Loren sighed heavily, rubbing his cheek as if she'd slapped him. Without a word, Loren turned and walked off toward the café to give his wife time to cool off.

* * *

Elizabeth paced the foyer, waiting on Rebecca. Her hands wrung the handkerchief she held, and it was practically tattered now. What if Michaela wasn't in Colorado Springs? Well, that was good for her, but that only meant that James was willing to follow even false leads to find his wife and make her pay for leaving.

When the door opened, Rebecca rushed in, closing out the cool breeze that had followed her over.

"Mother?"

"Read this." Elizabeth practically shoved the copied telegram into her daughter's hands. Rebecca read it, shaking her head.

"What are we going to do?"

"I sent a telegram to Colorado Springs…just in case. I don't know if she's truly there, but I think this is the only way I can help her…if she's there, I hope to God she's running for her life. Rebecca, he's ruthless. The more I think about it, the more I'm certain that not only did he kill David Lewis, but if he finds Michaela, he'll kill her too. I wouldn't be surprised if Mrs. Lewis is in on the plan with him."

"You did the right thing, Mother," Rebecca said softly. "All we can do is wait."

"I hope she's safe, Rebecca. I don't know what I'd do if he found her…" Tears welled in the older woman's eyes, and Rebecca embraced her mother. Elizabeth's arms slowly twined around her eldest daughter, and she sighed softly, letting the tears flow. "I should have helped her when she came to me in the night. Instead, I accused her of provoking him to hurt her. How could I have been so blind?"

"Michaela knows you love her…she knows. And your trying to help her now means more than words can ever say, I'm sure. Come on, Mother. Let's go sit down…" Rebecca helped her mother into the parlor, all the while wondering if there was anymore that could be done for her baby sister.

* * *

Michaela held Lee close to her body, rocking him as he slept, his little hands folded against his belly, his mouth open slightly, and his lips parching. She smiled, kissing his cheeks and his forehead.

"You just keep sleeping, sweetheart," she whispered. "Everything's going to be ok. I don't know what we're going to do, but I'm going to do whatever I have to in order to keep you safe. I don't know if that means we're leaving, but I think…maybe it would be better for everyone." She looked over toward the teepee, where Sully was outside getting fresh air. Julia was by his side, as usual, talking and dancing and being the sweetheart she always was.

Watching Sully broke her heart, because she knew that maybe, just maybe, she would have to leave him behind and never see him again. With James coming for her, she couldn't let Sully get hurt. She'd been hurt enough for twenty people during her marriage to James. If Sully were to become injured further…or worse…well, she could never forgive herself.

"Cloud Dancing told me you are frightened," Snow Bird said softly, coming over to sit next to Michaela. Michaela nodded, looking down.

"My husband's coming for me."

"Your husband?" Snow Bird's voice was even and fair.

"Yes," Michaela breathed. "I escaped from him…and I headed for California. I wanted to get as far away from him as I could. And I met Sully…he escorted me and the children here. The truth is, I thought I'd killed him, but I didn't, and he's coming after me. He's a dangerous man."

"You fear he'll hurt you again?"

"Yes," Michaela breathed, tears in her eyes. "But I fear for my children. I fear for Sully."

"For Sully?"

"He wants to protect us, but he's not fully healed yet. He can't put himself in front of us when it come to James."

"But he loves you." Michaela looked up, surprised to hear it from Snow Bird. "A man who loves a woman will do whatever it takes to protect her, even if it is foolish."

"I don't want to see him hurt. Perhaps it would be best if I left…then James would leave."

"And keep coming after you?" Michaela looked away.

"I can't put any more people in danger, Snow Bird. He's coming for me. As long as Sully and my children are safe…"

"You have another child to protect," Snow Bird said, motioning toward Michaela's small belly. "And your children need you in their lives. If he hurts you…if he kills you, where does that leave your children?" Michaela looked away, the tears beginning to fall. "You love your children, and you must protect them. You must do what is right. But Sully loves you too. You must let him help you."

"I can't," she whispered. "This is my fight. I can't watch him get hurt."

"What says he will get hurt?"

"James is a strong man."

"I've seen Sully win his share of fights," Snow Bird pointed out. "See that man over there?" Snow Bird pointed toward a burly Indian, one of the young men who stood at least a foot taller than Sully. "Sully's carried his limp body out of an ambush."

"He wasn't wounded then," Michaela said softly. She rocked Liam slowly in her arms.

"Talk to him," Snow Bird said softly. Michaela frowned, not knowing what good it would do at this point, but she smiled thankfully at the medicine man's wife before starting over toward Sully and Julia.

"Mama! Watch me, watch me!" Julia exclaimed, tumbling around, getting grass stains on her dress. Michaela sighed, figuring it was no use in keeping the child clean. She was already in need of a good scrub down anyway.

"That's very nice, sweetheart," Michaela said quietly. The little girl was pleased by her mother's answer and hurried off.

"Michaela?" Sully asked. "You feelin' any better?" She shook her head. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"You can stay away from James."

"What?"

"I don't want anyone to get hurt. You can't fight him in your condition."

"I feel better, Michaela."

"I appreciate what you want to do for me, Sully, I do. But I can't watch you get hurt. I care about you too much to ever give that pig the satisfaction of putting a hand on you." Her voice was shaking now. "Please, Sully. Please just…"

"He should pay for what he did to ya."

"I agree with you, but you shouldn't be the one to make him pay." She looked away. "I should."

"What're you sayin'?"

"I'm saying that if I don't do something about it myself, he'll never stop haunting me. I need to know he's gone for good."

"Michaela, ya just spent so much time worryin' that ya did kill him and that you were gonna go to jail for it. Now you're wantin' to kill him?"

"I don't want to kill anyone, Sully! I just want to protect my family!"

"That's exactly what I wanna do!" Sully blurted out. Michaela fell silent at Sully's words. "Michaela, you and the kids…you're my family."

"Sully…"

"I mean it, Michaela. I love you. I love those kids. I'd die before I let him hurt any of ya." He took her hand in his. "Please, don't do somethin' that's gonna get you hurt. Let me handle it."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "Absolutely not. I won't let you get hurt." It was final, and he knew that.

"So what do we do?" he asked. "Keep runnin'?"

"He'd never think to look out here," Michaela said quietly.

"Don't you think the folks in town would direct him right to us?"

"I told them I was with a patient. They don't know…"

"I know these folks, Michaela. They're not stupid, but they ain't good about keepin' their mouths shut either. We ain't safe here."

"Then what do you suggest? We can't go back to the homestead. We can't go to the boarding house. We can't stay outside. The children will get sick."

"I know a place…outside of town. It's a mile or two from here. Owners up and left. I'm sure it's still empty. It's small, but it's sound. No leaks. I fixed the roof myself. And they had a whole cellar full of canned foods. I'm sure we could stay there for a while, wait 'til he leaves."

"But then what, Sully? I'm still married to the man."

"We'll figure out something," Sully assured her, gently squeezing her shoulder. Michaela shook her head.

"There's no way of winning, Sully. If I even file divorce papers, he'll know where to come. He'll find me. He's never going to let me go!" She looked down. "I don't even know if a judge would grant a pregnant woman a divorce."

"Michaela, those are things that we're gonna deal with when they happen."

"I don't see how I'll ever escape him. When I thought he was dead, he haunted my dreams. Now…now he's actually coming from me."

"Hey," Sully whispered, "it's gonna be ok. We'll leave today. We'll go to that little place. Nobody from town ever rides out there. We'll be safe a week at least. Maybe two." Michaela nodded.

"You're certain?"

"Lots of trees surroundin' it. Most folks in town pretty much forgot about it. Nobody comes down that road much…too many rocks they gotta keep outta the way of the horses. I think we'll be fine for a while." Michaela nodded slowly.

"Alright," she said quietly. "We should go soon. I'd rather not endanger anyone here. Are you feeling up to traveling? I don't want you to strain yourself."

"I can manage," he assured her. "Just get Julia and Liam ready…we'll head out in an hour." Michaela nodded, and Sully gave her a gentle hug, holding her close but feeling her resisting getting too close for fear of irritating his wound. Finally, she pulled back, carrying Liam over toward Julia to get her ready to go. Sully watched for a moment, before he went to talk to Cloud Dancing about their new plan.

* * *

Stepping out of the stagecoach, his shiny black boots became dim and dusty on the dirt streets of Colorado Springs. He placed his hat on his head, looking around at the simple people around him. He caught many stares, and people curiously gathered around the stagecoach before pulling themselves away to their other activities.

"Welcome to Colorado Springs. Can I interest ya in a drink?" came a drawl from nearby, as a long-haired man with a cigar came strutting up.

"Actually, a drink sounds good, but first, I need to find something that belongs to me."

"What might that be?" Hank asked.

"I got word there was a woman doctor staying here. Might you have seen her?" He pulled the photograph out of his pocket and handed it to the bartender. Hank grinned, looking at the beautiful woman in the photograph. "She's my wife." Hank eyed the man for a second. So it was true. She was married. Her husband wasn't dead, and she was off canoodling with Sully. Oh, this was perfect.

"Maybe I might remember somethin'…" James immediately pulled a few bills out of his coat.

"Will this help?"

"Oh, I think it might. Come on. I'll buy ya a whiskey." Hank patted the man on the back and lead him into the saloon, as Dorothy Bray watched from the mercantile doors.

"Who is that?"

"Who?" Loren asked. This was the first Dorothy had spoken to him since earlier that day.

"That man…with Hank at the saloon." Loren stepped out from behind the counter.

"I don't see no one."

"He's inside."

"Well…"

"I think that might be the man comin' for the doctor."

"What makes ya say that?"

"I just have a feelin', Loren. Go find out."

"What? Why me? I thought…"

"Just go. If he's here…maybe we can find out once and for all why. If he sounds suspicious, I think we ought to warn her."

"Thought we weren't getting into her business."

"Oh, Loren, for heaven's sakes! Just go on." Loren grumbled something under his breath, but he grabbed a cigar out of the box and headed over toward the saloon to find out who this stranger was.


	23. Decision

**Chapter 23: Decision**

"So what's your name?" Hank asked, pouring a whiskey as Loren entered the bar.

"James Laurie," he replied. "My wife, Michaela…she left Boston with my children, and I've been searching for her."

"Michaela, huh?" Hank asked.

"Yes. Have you seen her? My daughter's little…she's five…no, no, she's four. And my son's just a baby."

"She ran away from ya?" Loren asked, sitting down and handing the man a cigar, deciding to be hospitable for the moment.

"Thanks," James said, taking the cigar. "Yes. She's always been a sensitive little thing. We were arguing, and she got upset with me…decided to try to make me feel guilty by taking my children from me. Well, she's gone too far, and I'd like to find her so I can bring her and our children home so we can forget all of this ever happened."

"So you were arguin' with her?" Hank asked.

"Yes. Well, she's a doctor, and…well, she wanted to go back to the hospital. We talked about it a hundred times before we even had children. She was going to stay home and be a mother and a wife and forget about her silly little fantasy to play doctor. But she became hormonal. You know how women can get. She insisted on going back, and I told her that it would be better if she stayed home with the children." He took a swig of whiskey. "She got upset and took off in the middle of the night while I was out."

"Just up and left, did she?" Loren asked.

"Yes. I'm so worried about her…if you've seen her? If you've heard about her? Please let me know so I can have my family back? She's not in her right mind, taking those children out in the middle of the night, coming out West with no protection whatsoever."

"He's got a point," Hank muttered to Loren. Jake Slicker entered the bar, at his usual time, like clockwork.

"Hank, get me a bottle of whiskey," he said, slumping down beside Loren. He slapped a couple of dollars down on the bar counter, and Hank grabbed him a bottle of his finest watered-down product.

"This fella's lookin' for his wife. She's a doctor."

"Michaela Laurie…she probably goes by Quinn. She was too stubborn to…" Jake grabbed the picture from the stranger. Hank and Loren both eyed him. Sometimes, Jake was unpredictable.

"Why're you lookin' for her?"

"She's my wife, damn it," James said, getting angrier by the moment. "Now either someone tells me where she is, or I'll pay someone else a hefty amount to point me in the right direction!"

"He says she took off with his kids 'cause he wanted her to stay home like a woman should," Hank said, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't see why she shoulda run off," Jake murmured. "A woman ain't got no place practicin' medicine. She ought to be at home with the kids. She had no right leavin' with your kids."

"Don't get me wrong, gentlemen, I love my wife. She just doesn't think sometimes."

"Just like a woman," Jake pointed out. "Right Loren?" Loren said nothing, knowing that somehow, it would get back to Dorothy's ears.

"I best be getting back to the mercantile," Loren said stiffly. He stood and left the bar.

"He knows something," James pointed out.

"We all do," Jake replied. "She's been here. She was stayin' at the boardin' house, but she disappeared for a week."

"Disappeared?"

"Said she had a patient, but I think she was at the reservation."

"Reservation?" James asked, irritation thick in his voice. "You mean with…with Indians?"

"Yep," Hank replied. "She wasn't alone either."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm sayin'…I don't think your wife misses ya too much," Hank said quietly. "She seems awful close to Sully."

"Who is this Sully fellow?"

"Another injun lover," Jake replied. "Rumor has it, they spent the whole week together at the reservation with injuns…your kids were with 'em." Anger boiled in James Laurie's blood. He stood quickly, placing money down on the counter.

"Where can I find her?"

"Well, I doubt lookin' at the reservation'll work. She got word somebody, most likely you, was comin' for her, and she took off. I'm guessin' ya won't find her out there, but I'll ride ya out there anyhow," Jake pointed out. "Hank, you comin'?"

"I can't up and leave. Business is just about to pick up." He saw a couple cowboys riding in off of a trail. He motioned for a few of his girls to go out and greet them.

"Fine. Mr…"

"Slicker. Jake Slicker."

"Mr. Slicker, I'll pay you handsomely as long as you help me find my family."

"Just as long as you get her out of here as soon as possible. We don't need no crazy woman tryin' to practice medicine around here."

"I can assure you, she won't be staying," James replied. "Now, just point the way." Jake nodded, took another swig of whiskey from the bottle and headed out to help James find Michaela and the children.

* * *

"That doesn't sound good, Loren! He doesn't sound trustworthy," Dorothy said, sighing and shaking her head as she set the letters in her printing press.

"Oh, Dorothy, he's a man who's lookin' for his family. He's got the right to have his family, 'specially if she just took off and took them kids away from him."

"Maybe she had a reason."

"He said she got mad 'cause he wouldn't let her be a doctor."

"And you didn't stop to think that maybe he was lyin'?" Dorothy shook her head. "Not everything everyone says is the truth, Loren, and from what you've said, I don't trust Mr. Laurie. I don't think he needs to find her or those babies, because I have the feeling somethin' bad's gonna happen."

"Oh there you go with your bad feelin's again. Things'll go back to normal just as soon as he takes that woman out of town."

"What if it was me, Loren? What if I was new in town with two babies and nobody? What if I ran away from home, some proper Boston home and came out with only a little money and no belongings? Does that sound like a woman who was simply frustrated with her husband? We don't know Dr. Quinn very well, but she don't strike me as the kind who'd leave like that on a whim. She loves those kids…you can tell. She wouldn't drag 'em across the country just because of an argument. No." She shook her head. "She had a reason, and I'm sure of it. All I know is that if I looked the way she looked when she found out he was comin' for her today, I'd hope that somebody'd show me a little concern and compassion. I don't trust Mr. Laurie, and I hope you don't try to help him find her, because if anything happens to that poor woman or her children, mark my words, Loren Bray, I will _never_ look at you the same again."

Dorothy headed upstairs, and Loren jumped as she slammed the bedroom door behind her.

* * *

"Mama, where are we going? Are we leaving Colorado Springs already?" Julia asked, as she settled between Michaela and Sully in the front of the wagon. Liam sat in his mother's lap, looking out at the scenery.

"No, sweetheart. We're going to stay someplace else for a few days."

"But why? I want to go back to town. I want to play with Andy!"

"We'll go back to town soon, sweetheart, but I'm not certain how long we'll be here. We may be moving on after a few days." Michaela's gaze caught Sully's. He swallowed hard and turned to focus on the road ahead.

"I like Colorado Springs."

"So do I, sweetheart, very much."

"I want to stay with Sully," Julia whispered. She leaned her head against him, and he placed his arm around her. Michaela felt the lump grow in her throat as she watched Sully be more of a father to her daughter than James had ever been.

"How much farther?" Michaela finally asked.

"Just a few more minutes," Sully assured her. He glanced at her, and he thought he saw the color fading from her face. "You ok? You need to stop?"

"Mmm…I'll be fine once we get there. I'm just nervous, that's all." Sully nodded.

"Let me know if ya need to stop, and I will, ok?"

"I should be steering this," Michaela said quietly. "Are you sure you're feeling well enough?"

"I'm fine," he said softly. "I'm more worried about you."

"I'm fine too," she answered.

"Once you're feelin' better, and once I'm healed, we're gonna settle this. We can't let it go on without doin' nothin', and ya know that, Michaela. We'll rest up, and we'll figure out our plan."

"But what if he finds…"

"We'll come to that if it happens," he said under his breath so he wouldn't scare little Julia. "I don't know what the future's got for us, but I know the first thing that's gotta happen is ya gotta do somethin' about bein' married."

"Yes," Michaela replied quietly. "I'll need a lawyer, I'm sure. He'll fight for his children, and judges often sympathize with fathers…especially fathers who have had their children taken away." Michaela looked down at Julia, who was brushing her doll's hair again.

"Whatever it takes…"

"But I don't know if he'll let it get that far. He's ruthless…he'll try anything before going before a judge. He's a lawyer, and the only time he wants to be in the courtroom is when he's with a client."

"Don't worry," Sully assured her.

"Sully, the people of Colorado Springs don't know me…and he's going to tell them things…horrible things."

"Words are just words, Michaela. Better to let 'em believe what they want and stay safe than try to go smooth things over. When it's all said and done, everyone'll see that none of this is your fault." Michaela wasn't so certain about that, but she hugged Liam close and closed her eyes, hoping to God that James wouldn't find them.

* * *

"That's the reservation," Jake said, pointing out over the ridge. "Don't think they'd still be here. Sully ain't stupid. If your wife came out here and told him you were here, he probably swept her off someplace else. I think you'd be best to wait in town…lie low and make her think ya left. Then when she comes back, you can surprise her…and take her away from here."

"Perhaps that's best," James said, pondering his options as he surveyed the land. "I love my wife, and I don't want anything to happen to her. This Sully character…"

"He might love them savages, but I ain't never seen him hurt a lady before, so I don't think you have nothing to worry about there."

"Good." As he watched the Cheyenne going about their lives, he pictured this Sully character protecting Michaela. He was probably strong, handsome, rugged. He probably made eyes at her, and she probably made eyes back. The worthless little whore. He would have to teach her a lesson as soon as he found her. If he didn't teach her, no one would.

* * *

Joann stood in her bedroom, her hands clasping a suitcase. Her mother stood in the doorway with a sleeping baby Anna in her arms.

"Where do you intend on going? You're being so mysterious!"

"I have a friend, Mother. She needs my help. She's been very ill, and I'm going to help her with her children. The boys should be returning in a week. If you'd stay here for them, please, Mother, I would be grateful."

"Which friend?"

"Mother, I don't have time for this! I need to go!" Joann moved toward her mother but kissed her baby daughter upon the head. "Please, do this for me."

"I suppose I can stay," she replied. "You should be careful. Write as soon as you arrive?"

"I will." Joann quickly pulled on her coat and headed out toward the carriage house. With a sigh, she climbed in, and the driver took off. "The train station, Drew."

"Yes Ma'am." He flicked his whip, and they took off. She leaned her head back against the seat, tears in her eyes. He was in Colorado Springs, and she was dreadfully miserable without him. She had made up her mind. She was going to find him, help him get the children, and help bring them back home so they could finally be a family. If Michaela put up any sort of argument, she would see to it that those children never heard their mother's name mentioned every again. She would be their mother now. Things would be as they were supposed to be, with Michaela Quinn forgotten slowly over time.


	24. A New Home

**Chapter 24: A New Home**

The wagon pulled up behind the barn of a small cottage. It was old, but as Sully had said, it was sound. He made sure to hide the wagon where nobody would see it if passing by. Helping Michaela down from the wagon, he started to unhitch the horses. Julia hopped down with ease, scaring Michaela nearly out of her wits.

"Julia! How many times have I told you…you _must_ be careful!"

"I'm sorry, Mama," Julia said, head down, lip tucked out. Michaela felt bad for snapping at her daughter, but if anything were to happen, especially now, they wouldn't be able to get back into town.

"I'm gonna put these horses in the barn," Sully said quickly. "The door should be unlocked, so you can go on in, make yourselves at home." Sully nodded toward the cottage, and Michaela nodded, taking Julia's hand in her own. She started up toward the cottage, taking in the surroundings. They were well hidden, but still, if she knew James as well as she thought he did, she knew he'd find a way to them. She just hoped that that knock on the head she'd given him had slowed him down and inhibited his instincts.

She opened the door, and Julia ran inside to look around. It was a nice little cottage. It needed some cleaning, but it was sweet and also furnished. A cradle rested in the corner, and Michaela placed Liam down in it.

It wasn't Sully's homestead, but something about it was comforting to her. It was small but cozy. It was nothing at all like the house in Boston. The Boston estate was huge, luxurious, yes, but it wasn't a home. The thought of getting up in the middle of the night and walking around scared her, because the rooms were dark as tombs, and if James had been drinking, or if he was still awake, he'd follow her, chasing her down the hall like a wild man, ordering her back to bed and claiming no recollection of it in the morning.

"Mama, can I sleep up here?" Julia was already climbing up a little ladder that led into a loft room.

"Julia, be careful!" But Julia was already all the way up. Michaela stepped up onto the ladder and climbed up a few rungs to take a peek upstairs. A little bed in the corner, just big enough for a little girl was made up. "I suppose you can sleep up here, but you have to be extra careful on the ladder, alright?"

"Okay, Mama," Julia promised, beaming happily. Julia went about playing in her temporary room, while Michaela made her way back down the latter. As she was stepping off, Sully was coming in.

"Horses are put up. Wagon's out of sight. Only thing is, we can't make a fire at night. Somebody's liable to see the smoke, even in the dark. I found a bunch of blankets in the barn, so we can use those." Michaela nodded, sitting down in a chair at the table. Sully sat down across from her.

"Why don't ya go lay down?" He nodded toward a bed at the back of the little house. "You need to rest."

"I'm alright. You should be resting too."

"I'll rest. I'm more worried about you though. You and the baby need food and sleep. You been takin' care of me the past week. It's time somebody takes care of you." Michaela couldn't remember the last time somebody had taken such care of her. She couldn't remember the last person to make her feel so safe and so worthwhile. Go lay down, and I'll make somethin' for lunch."

"Alright," Michaela said quietly. "I suppose I am a bit tired." Sully gently caressed the back of her hand.

"That's the baby's way of tellin' her mama to slow down." Michaela smiled at that, and she nodded. Michaela went to rest, and Sully started to fix something for everyone to eat. Silence, except for the occasional creak from up in the loft, filled the room. It wasn't long before he could hear a faint, soft snore coming from the bed, and he peeked over to see Michaela sleeping soundly. Seeing her so peaceful was a comfort to him. He knew she had a long road ahead of her. Even when James was out of her life for good, the memories would always haunt her. Perhaps she wouldn't be wanted for murder anymore, but she'd always have the memory of the fear in her heart when she was on the run.

He heard Liam squirming, and after he added some vegetables to the pot on the stove, he went over to the cradle and picked him up. Liam fidgeted in Sully's arms, as Sully walked about the room with him. But after a few minutes, the little boy was sleeping again. Sully slowly sat down at the table, rocking the boy ever-so-gently.

"It's ok," he whispered. "You're safe, Lee. You, your sister, and your mama…you don't ever have to worry about nothin' ever again. I'm here, and I ain't leavin'…I just hope your mama feels the same way."

* * *

"This is preposterous," the judge said, looking at Elizabeth Quinn and Rebecca as they stood before him on his front doorstep.

"Judge Aimes, please look at these letters. One look at them, and you'll see that James Laurie is alive and going after my daughter! My daughter is guilty of nothing but wanting to protect her children from an abusive man!"

"Surely, Judge Aimes, these documents will more than prove Michaela's innocence, as well as Mr. Laurie's guilt in Dr. Lewis' death." The Judge scratched his balding head in exasperation.

"I'm about to sit down to a meal with my family. I suppose I could look these over and call on the both of you afterward."

"If it's all the same to you, your honor, we'd rather keep the documents with us," Elizabeth replied. "I will _not_ take any chances where my children and grandchildren are concerned." She didn't break eye contact with the judge. With a sigh, he finally relented.

"Please, come in. I'll look over these in my study."

"I'm certain you'll find enough information in these pages to drop all charges on my daughter and focus your sights on Mr. Laurie. And, I'm certain you'll also find just the location to look for him." Judge Aimes raised his eyebrows at Mrs. Quinn, but he motioned her and Rebecca in, closing the door behind them and preparing to give these papers a thorough reading.

* * *

"We're goin' out again tomorrow to look for her," Jake said, pulling up a stool at the bar. "You ridin' with us, Loren?"

"Aw, I don't think so," he grumbled into his whiskey glass.

"Why not? You ain't lettin' that wife of yours wear the pants in the family, are ya?"

"'Course not!" Loren took a swig of the amber liquid. Hank prepared to pour him another, but he put his hand over the glass and shook his head. "That's it for me."

"Well, why ain't ya goin' then?"

"Maybe 'cause I don't feel l like it? That good enough of a reason for ya?" Jake just stared at him. "Look, I've been thinkin'. We don't know nothin' 'bout this Laurie fella. Maybe he ain't tellin' the truth. Maybe the doc's got a good reason for hidin' from him."

"She married him. Vows say she ought to be obeyin' him."

"But maybe he gave her a reason not to."

"Ok, where's Loren and what've ya done with him?" Hank asked. "You been listenin' too much to that wife of yours."

"Maybe she's got a point!" Loren replied. "We don't know nothin' about either one of 'em. I say, we should just leave 'em be to sort it out themselves."

"Well, I don't know 'bout you, but I'm bein' paid for my time, and I'm gonna make sure I get my money's worth." He glanced at Hank. "You comin' with us?"

"Got a business to run, Jake. I don't got time to go on another wild goose chase." With that, he went to tending to his other customers, while Jake and Loren sat in silence.

* * *

She woke with a start, shooting up in bed as if a gunshot had been fired. Sully, who had been finishing up lunch as everyone else slept, rushed over to the bed, where Michaela was gasping for breath and trying to focus in on her surroundings.

"Michaela? Michaela!" Michaela shook her head, but she focused on him, alarmed at first and then comforted by his blue eyes. "It was just a dream…"

"It was horrible," she whispered, tears in her eyes spilling over to mix with the sweat that coated her face. Sully, not thinking, sat down on the bed beside her, pulling his arms securely around her. She didn't pull away. She buried her face against his chest, taking in deep, gulping breaths, trying to calm herself. He stroked her hair, rocking her back and forth and rubbing her back.

"It was just a dream…it's alright." Michaela was trembling, and she gripped his arms.

"It was…I was at home, taking care of the children. He came home, and he was angry. The children…he would never hurt them, but…but this time…" She broke down into sobs again, and Sully pulled her closer.

"Hey, hey. It's ok. It's ok. He's not gonna hurt them. He's not gonna hurt nobody. I promise. As long as I'm here, he won't lay a finger on you, I swear it."

"Don't leave," she breathed, clutching onto him, her need for him to be there growing stronger by the moment. "Please, don't leave."

"I'd never leave," he promised, gulping down the lump in his throat at the thought of her leaving him for California. "I'll be here…I promise."

"I need you here," she whispered. "I don't know how to do this alone." Her voice was shaking, and he kissed the top of her head.

"You don't gotta do it alone. I told ya before, you got me. I ain't gonna let him hurt you anymore."

"I know," she whispered, pulling away and looking into his eyes. "You wouldn't hurt me. You're a good man." He said nothing, but he took her hands in his. "There's nobody like you, Sully." He lifted his hand to her cheek, cupping her face. "I'm so thankful that I found you." She bit her lower lip. "Thank you for being here."

"There's no place else I wanna be," he assured her. She moved toward him, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his neck, sobbing softly and trying to catch her breath. He closed his eyes, feeling a big guilty about relishing the feel of her in his arms when she was so terrified. But as her breathing began to slow, she took in big, deep breaths, breathing him in, feeling even safer than before.

Before he knew what was happening, he could feel her lips against his now-quickening pulse, and in a moment, her lips were pressing against his, kissing him with a powerful need and ache. She gasped against him, and he opened his mouth to her waiting kiss and drew her in. He could feel her sticky, hot tears, and within moments, he could taste them. She moaned softly into his mouth, and he knew she was blind with need. He gently nudged back on her shoulders, and she pulled away, smiling weakly but gratefully at him, as if to say 'thank you for worrying about me," and then she kissed him again.

"I love you," she whispered. "I love you." She needed to say it over and over again. She needed to say it so badly, as if saying it would erase the fact that she ever married James Laurie. "I love you." He felt a lump form in his heart again, as she continued to say it between kisses. But soon, she broke down again, gripping his shirt and sobbing with exhaustion and renewed anguish that she'd been hiding so deep down that she hadn't recognized it before. He lay back on the bed, holding her in his arms and she sobbed against his chest. He closed his eyes, swallowing hard, and he held her, rubbing her back and saying nothing at all. Soon, she was sleeping once again.


	25. Dropping Charges

**Chapter 25: Dropping Charges**

Elizabeth and Rebecca paced in the Judge's foyer for what seemed hours, though in reality, it didn't take him long to realize that not only did Michaela Quinn-Laurie not murder her husband, but he was indeed alive, and apparently in cahoots with the late Dr. Lewis' wife.

The two ladies quickly turned when the door behind them opened, and the older man came out, hands full of papers.

"I'm going to hold on to these," he said, much to Elizabeth's dismay. But, within a moment, she was relieved. "These are evidence for the Mr. Laurie's trial. He will be sought and retained and tried for David Lewis' murder." Rebecca and Elizabeth hadn't heard such great news in a long time!

"And Mrs. Lewis? We called on her earlier today, but her mother said she's left town. We suspect she's gone after James," Rebecca pointed out.

"She's certainly at least a witness in this case, if not a suspect. She will be sought after as well."

"Are you sending someone?"

"Straight off. I'll arrange for my best men to go take a train straight to Denver tomorrow and then right to Colorado Springs."

"Your honor," Elizabeth started, "we thank you for your help. If you obtain a warrant to search the Lewis home, you will find these same letters, and perhaps more." The judge raised an eyebrow.

"I will pretend I didn't hear that. I don't wish to know how you acquired these. All I want is to bring Dr. Lewis' murderer to justice."

"Your honor? Michaela, sir?"

"Oh yes. All charges against her will be dropped. I'll send notice to the search party to turn their sights on James Laurie and Joann Lewis."

* * *

Just a day ahead of the men who would be searching for her, Joann Lewis stretched out in a single car, staring out as the sun crossed the sky. Not much longer than a week from now, she would be reunited with the man she loved. They would send for, or return for the children and then disappear to start a new life together. They would have to change identities. The world could not know that James Laurie was alive and well, or the entire plan would crumble around them, and they'd be on a train back to Boston or to the gallows.

With a sigh, she settled back against her seat, folding her hands in her lap. Smiling and thinking about a new life with her children and the man she truly loved, she fell asleep with dreams of a bright future, which she hoped would never include a whisper of the name Michaela Quinn.

* * *

They had lay there for quite some time. He had fallen asleep, and by the time he woke, it was dark, and she was still in his arms. He hadn't wanted to wake her. His shirt was finally dry after having been dampened by her tears. Michaela's nap didn't last long, because before long, Liam woke needing a fresh diaper, and it woke everyone in the house. Michaela sat up slowly, stretching, as Sully sat up next to her. She looked at him for a moment, embarrassment written across her face. But, before she could say anything, Sully got up and moved across the room, lighting a couple of lamps and getting Liam out of the cradle. He brought him over to his mama.

"Hello little one," she whispered. "You must be hungry…and you need a change." Sully left Michaela to tend to the baby, knowing she'd want some privacy. Just as he was going over to the stove to re-heat the food, Julia started down the ladder.

"Whoa," he said quickly, hurrying over to the ladder as she scurried down. "If you're wantin' to stay up there, ya gotta be careful comin' down." He helped her down the rest of the way, and she smiled up at him.

"I'm hungry, Sully."

"Well, you're up just in time. I'm just finishin' up dinner." Julia licked her lips hungrily and moved over to the table.

"Don't wait for us," Michaela called. "I'll be over in a few minutes." She had turned her back to the wall and had unbuttoned her top so she could feed her son.

"We'll keep some hot for ya." Sully dipped out some stew onto a plate and put it in front of Julia, who ate without complaint.

It wasn't until Sully and Julia were finished eating that Michaela was ready to eat. Liam was happy, full, and dry, and Michaela put him down in the cradle. He kicked around, sucked on his fingers, and was content in just being a baby.

"Here," Sully said, spooning some stew out onto a plate.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"Mama, can I go play? I ate all my food," the girl said proudly.

"Yes, sweetheart, you can go play." Julia hurried up to the loft to play, and Michaela smiled, shaking her head.

"She's full of energy, that's for sure." Michaela nodded, looking briefly into his eyes. Her cheeks flushed red for her behavior earlier. She felt foolish, but at the same time, looking into his eyes made her feel like she was exactly where she belonged.

"Sully?"

"Hmm?"

"I've made a decision."

"You have?"

"Yes," she said quietly. "About California."

"Oh…"

"I've decided not to go."

"What?" Sully asked. "I…I can't say I ain't happy about it, but why'd you decide so sudden?"

"Because it took you convincing me…and it took a lot of self-convincing on my part…well, you're right. I can't keep running. Fighting for what's right is the only thing I can do. If I run, I'll always be running. I'm innocent, and I have nothing to hide from." Sully took her hand from across the table. "I have something to stay for, Sully." Sully swallowed hard.

"Ya do?" Michaela smiled, blushing.

"My children need a good home, a strong family. We've never been a strong family before, and now…now I feel as if I have the family I'm supposed to have." She blushed even more. "I hope that's alright…"

"No…of course it's alright," he whispered, gently squeezing her fingers. "Like I said before, you and the kids are my family now…" He cleared his throat. "I'd like it to stay that way." Michaela nodded.

"So would I, Sully." She looked down in Liam's cradle, seeing her sweet boy lying there, rubbing his eyes. "But there's one thing that's keeping that from happening, and we have to deal with it." She nodded. "As soon as you're healed, Sully, you and I will face him together. But I won't let him hurt you, so don't try to get in the way if…"

"I won't stand there and let him put a hand on you. Just trust me. It'll work out in the end, Michaela. You and those kids are safe." He picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Come sit with me…outside?" Michaela nodded, and she and Sully both got up to walk outside, hand-in-hand. They sat down on the porch steps, and he drew his arm around her. She closed her eyes, reveling in the feel of his body next to hers. It had been so long since she'd felt like this. But something was entirely new, and it was so good. The only way she could even think to describe it was a warmth spreading through every part of her, showering her with the feeling of being safe, loved, and needed.

The stars were out, and Michaela had never seen them so bright before. With a soft, humming sigh, she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"It's so peaceful out here," she breathed, her voice so soft, just above a whisper.

"I wanna build a house out here someday," he said quietly. "Maybe not here, but a spot just like this."

"Sounds lovely," she yawned. "I love the idea of the sun shining into the house in the morning…and I love the idea of sitting out and looking out at the stars, just like this." She bit her lower lip, looking at him with her beautiful, sparkling eyes. He turned his face toward hers, and he reached up, caressing her jaw line with his thumb before leaning in to kiss her softly upon the lips. When he pulled back, he looked away, reaching down to pick up a stick and poke at the ground. "Sully? What's on your mind?"

"Mmm," he muttered, shaking his head.

"Please? Tell me?" Sully shook his head.

"It can wait…it don't have to be now…" Michaela furrowed her brows in the darkness.

"Sully…" She was silent now, waiting for him. She could hear him breathing, as the darkness settled in around them. She curled in closer to him, and his arm tightened around her, pulling her into his warmth. "You can tell me anything…"

"I know," he said with a small smile. "I just don't know how to say what I wanna say, Michaela. It's so soon, and I know how ya feel about things like this…I just…"

"Yes?" She felt him reach for her hand, and she wrapped her fingers around his.

"Well, I just…I thought...that maybe—"

"Maaaaaama," Julia hollered from inside. "My dolly has a rip in her dress! Can you come fix it?" Michaela sighed softly.

"Coming sweetheart!" she called back. She turned to Sully with an apologetic look on her face.

"Go on. It can wait."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Go on." Michaela stood and hurried into the house, and Sully turned his attention toward the trees in the woods. He sighed, thinking about a life with Michaela and the children out here. He couldn't think of anything he'd rather do than make a family with them. He wanted to wake up with her every morning and go to sleep with her every night. He knew that's exactly what he wanted, but he worried. Michaela wasn't too keen on the idea of marriage, but perhaps her love for him would change her mind. Maybe she could give the idea a second thought…maybe she could find a way to put her past aside and move on with him.


	26. Trust

**Chapter 26: Trust**

"She's asleep," Michaela whispered, climbing down from the loft. Sully quickly moved toward her to help her down the last couple of steps. She could manage on her own, but she let him help her, smiling as their eyes met.

"Lee's sleepin' too," he remarked. He looked around the house. "We best turn down all the lamps. Don't want no light comin' through. We probably best remember that from now on after dark." Michaela nodded in agreement. "I brought some more blankets in out of the barn. You think Julia's warm enough?"

"Mmmhmm," Michaela hummed tiredly. "She's cuddled up under three blankets."

"I put an extra one on Lee. There's a draft in here. I'll fix it in the mornin'." Michaela nodded. She looked over toward her bed, seeing that Sully had tossed a couple extra blankets over it. She moved across the room nervously.

"I suppose I should get ready for bed," she said softly. Sully didn't move, but when he caught her pleading gaze, he cleared his throat.

"Oh…uh, yeah. I'm gonna turn down the lamps. First, I'll go make sure the horses are fed so they don't make any noise tonight." Michaela nodded, and Sully quickly left the house. Somehow, she'd managed to leave one of her bags in the back of the wagon, underneath her medical bag and one of Lee's blankets. It was one of her gowns from Boston, pure white with lace. Luckily, it was one she had purchased for herself without James' knowledge. She'd never worn it for him, so wearing it tonight was a comfort. It was liberating to wear something he hadn't bought for her for his own liking. She shuddered at the thought of the things he used to buy for her, demanding her to wear as she choked on the bile when he forced her to be submissive.

She moved over to a small wash basin and poured some warm water into it. She took an old bar of soap, lathered it up, and washed herself as quickly and as best she could, all the while listening to hear if Sully was done in the barn. But, he was taking his time, and she dried off and pulled on her gown quickly. She pulled her hair down, and it cascaded over her shoulders. She sat on the bed and started brushing out her long locks. She sighed, stretching out and finishing up brushing her hair.

Deciding to save Sully the trouble, Michaela moved around the little house, blowing out candles and turning down lamps. She felt her way back to the bed and crawled under the covers. It wasn't long before she heard his footsteps on the porch. For a moment, her heart skipped a beat, and the fear that maybe it wasn't Sully but James instead crept into her heart. But, she saw the outline of his face for a brief moment, as the moonlight flooded the house. But, as soon as the door shut, she heard a loud crash, that remarkably, didn't wake the children.

"Ow!" he yelped. Michaela sat up in bed and quickly got out.

"Sully! Are you alright?!" She peered around in the near-blackness, seeing him regaining his balance.

"Uh, yeah," he said hoarsely. "Just ran my toe into the leg of the chair."

"Sully, I'm sorry. I should have left a lamp on."

"It's ok," he said. "Really."

"I could take a look, and make sure you didn't break anything…"

"Nah, it's fine," he replied, half laughing. "Horses are fed."

"Okay," she said quietly. She felt around for the matches and lit a single lamp. "That's better." As soon as she saw the look on Sully's face, she remembered that she had changed into her gown. She blushed a little, and she thought she saw a hint of red on his cheeks as well.

She turned to go back to her bed, but she felt a twinge in her back and moaned softly, placing her hand there.

"You ok?"

"Mmmhmm," she breathed. "Just a back ache."

"You get 'em a lot?"

"I got them a lot when I was expecting Liam and also with Julia. It usually wasn't until the later months, though. I suppose this is just one of the many aches and pains that comes with pregnancy." She sighed and shook her head.

"I might be able to help," he said quietly.

"No, it's ok," she said, holding up a hand.

"I don't want ya to toss and turn all night 'cause your back hurts. Just…trust me." Michaela eyed him for a moment, and she smiled. She wasn't used to having someone fawn over her and take care of her like this. When she was pregnant with Lee, James certainly never offered to massage her back.

"Alright." She grabbed the candle, and they made their way across the room to Michaela's bed. Nervously, Sully sat down, and Michaela sat beside him, placing the candle on the bedside table. She turned, her back to him, and she closed her eyes, preparing for his touch. In a moment, she felt his hands on her back, massaging deep but gentle circles.

"Tell me where…"

"Just a little higher. Ah, right there." She couldn't help but let out a little moan as the pressure in her back began to ease. Sully smiled a little.

"I can talk to Cloud Dancin'. He knows plenty of herbs that help pregnant ladies. Whether it's mornin' sickness or swellin' feet, he's got somethin' for it."

"Oh, I'll certainly keep that in mind," she giggled. "It hasn't been too long since I had those problems with Liam. He was worth every back ache and every muscle cramp." Sully smiled. He loved hearing her talk about her kids. She loved being a mother so much. It was too bad that being a wife had been such a negative experience for her. "Oh!" she exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" he asked, pulling his hands away from her, as she turned around to face him. "Did I hurt ya? I'm sorry, Michaela…"

"No, no. I felt something," she whispered, clutching her belly. By the smile on her face, he figured it wasn't anything bad.

"What?"

"I think the baby kicked. I wasn't sure I could feel it this early. I didn't feel Julia or Liam until at least a few weeks later into the pregnancy than I am now." She furrowed her brows.

"Does it hurt?"

"No…it feels incredible," she breathed, biting her bottom lip, absolutely beaming with amazement. They waited a few moments, still and silent. She frowned. "It must have stopped…it was a fluttering feeling. Like I really have butterflies in my stomach." She giggled a little, as Sully looked down at her slightly rounded belly. With a sigh, she turned back around, and Sully resumed his task of massaging her back.

She leaned into his touch, urging him to massage deeper. It felt so good. She hadn't felt like this in a long while. The more he massaged her back, the more she felt the tension in her shoulders. Biting her lip, she let out a sigh.

"Michaela?"

"Could you do my shoulders as well? They're a bit stiff." Without hesitation, he gently began to knead her shoulders. She rolled her head forward. This was heaven. She felt the quickening again, and she giggled.

"What?"

"The baby must like this massage as much as I do."

"It moved again?"

"Uh huh," she giggled. Without thinking, she grabbed his hands and moved them around to her belly. This movement shocked them both, and as she leaned her back against his chest, she felt his hands gently caress her belly through the soft fabric of her gown.

"I…I don't feel anything," he said quietly. As a matter of fact, that was far from the truth. He felt an abundance of things right now…just not the baby's movements.

"Perhaps it's still too early for anyone but me to feel." She could feel it again, and when he didn't respond, she figured he couldn't feel it. "It's amazing, Sully. Feeling that life moving inside of you…it just makes you realize that everything's right with the world…even when it doesn't feel like it." She smiled, turning a little in his arms. Sully didn't move, and his arms were now wrapped around her. She was so close to him, but she didn't show any sign of wanting to be apart. "I feel so safe here."

"You should feel safe. I'd never hurt you." She gently touched his arm, running her hand along his bicep.

"I know," she whispered, looking into his eyes. "It's going to take a long time for me to really, truly feel completely safe. But being here with you…it doesn't feel like the rest of my world is falling down. It feels like there's a light at the end of this tunnel. My children…I've never seen them happier than they are now. I've never been happier."

"As happy as you are…I'm even happier. I didn't have much goin' for me in my life until I met you. I know it wasn't under the best circumstances, but I'm glad I met ya when I did. I've never felt about anybody how I feel about you." She could see he was holding back.

"Me neither, Sully. I thought James was the one for me. He was a wonderful husband at first, but things changed so quickly…almost as if he became a different man over night. You're so different, Sully, and I see that. You could never be like James. You could never hurt me the way he did." Tears were in her eyes now. It was going to be a struggle, but he knew she was strong enough to pull through it. "Over time, being a wife became like being a prisoner. I had limited freedom, and he had to know everything I did and when I did it. I got away with some things, but he seemed to know things…and I was punished for them." She looked away.

"What…"

"I was remembering one time…Lee and I had only been home for about a week. He was sleeping, and I was trying to rest. James dragged me out of bed, demanding to know how I expected him to go to his office with stains on his shirt. Lee had spat up, and apparently it had ended up on James' shirt. He dragged me down the stairs and made me scrub the shirt until my fingers bled. And the blood ruined his shirt." She shook her head. Her tears were close to falling now. "He threw me against the wall." Sully felt his anger rising toward this man once again. "He told me that I couldn't do anything right. He said he had half a mind to find a wife who could tend to her children, to the housework and to her wifely duties at the same time." She looked away. "I'd never felt so worthless, Sully. Or so angry."

"I'm sorry ya had to live like that. A man should respect his wife. No man has the right to hit a woman."

"There were so many times when I wished he were dead. Or I wished that somehow, he would have a carriage accident on his way home. I know it's horrible, Sully, but I wanted him to die. I wanted to be free from him. I know that if he were really dead now, it would be on my hands, but he's not dead. While I'm glad I'm free, I almost wish…"

"Hey," he breathed, pulling her in. She leaned her head against his chest, hearing his heartbeat, feeling it against her cheek. "Ya had every right to think those things. He hurt ya, and he deserved what ya felt toward him." He kissed the top of her head, and she sighed softly, pulling away and wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sure you don't want to hear these little trips down memory lane…"

"Whenever ya need to talk about it, don't be afraid. I'll always be here to listen to ya."

"Thank you," she said with a gentle nod. After a few moments of pause, she looked up at him again. "What did you want to talk to me about earlier?"

"What?" he asked, caught off guard.

"Earlier, before Julia needed my help." Sully swallowed the lump in his throat.

"It's nothin', Michaela. I don't wanna get ya upset again."

"Please, Sully? You've been listening to me all this time…I want you to talk to me." Sully shook his head, but Michaela placed her hands on either side of his face. "Talk to me. You've helped me with so much. I want you to tell me what's on your mind. Please, Sully." He sighed, and he took a few minutes to collect his words. Finally, he knew what to say. He took her hands in his, and he looked her straight in the eye.

"You told me ya didn't think you'd ever want to get married again, and when I heard that for the first time, I gotta admit…it hurt me. I know how that sounds…I know you're probably thinkin' I'm crazy, and maybe I am. But I never felt this way about anybody before. I'm in love with ya, and ya know that. But if there's one thing I can see myself doin' for the rest of my life, it's spendin' every moment with you."

"Sully," Michaela whispered softly.

"You told me that if it happened, you wouldn't stop it. I just don't quite know what that means anymore." Michaela nodded at his words. "You love me?"

"Yes," she breathed.

"Ya trust me?"

"More than anyone."

"If I asked you now, what would you say?" Michaela's breath caught in her throat.

"I…I don't know, Sully. I'm afraid," she breathed. "I'm not afraid of you, but I'm afraid…"

"Nobody's ever gonna love you like I do," he whispered, squeezing her hands softly. "You've been hurt, and I swear to God, if I could take those memories away, I'd do it. I don't want ya to be sad or scared or hurt. I want ya to be happy, and I know that you bein' here with me makes me happier than I ever coulda dreamed." Michaela was sniffling now, and her hands were trembling in his. "I know we haven't known each other long, but I feel like you're the only person that knows me."

"You're the only one that knows me," she answered back, smiling and biting her trembling lower lip.

"Michaela Quinn," he whispered, looking into her eyes, "I know you're scared. I know ya don't know what a real marriage feels like. I don't either. But I can tell ya this. I promise that for the rest of my days, I'm gonna replace those bad memories with new ones. With good ones. Me, you and the kids, we'll make new memories together, and your life in Boston will seem like nothin' but a bad dream." The things he was saying rang true in her heart, and her mind was reeling. "I wanna marry you. I wanna be a family with you and the kids. Most of all, I wanna look into your eyes every mornin', and I wanna feel you in my arms every night. I want to know you're safe, and that you know you're loved. That's all I want." He grew silent now, waiting for her reply. She looked down at their hands joined together. She knew he was terrified. He was terrified of losing her or of her rejecting him again, but how could she do that to him? He was the only man she'd known since her father who had wanted nothing for her but the best. Nobody had ever said such words to her and actually meant them.

"Sully," she sniffled, swallowing hard. "I want that too. I want to be with you…for the rest of my life." She took a shaky, deep breath. "I'm scared of being somebody's wife again. I'm scared of not knowing what's going to happen next. But I know that you're not like anybody I've ever known. I trust you…sometimes I trust you more than I trust myself." Smiling, she went on. "I don't know, Sully, honestly. I don't know if I can be a wife again. I know the kind of wife James expected me to be…that's not who I am."

"I know it isn't."

"And I won't live like that again. Ever." She looked back into his eyes.

"Ya shouldn't have to even think about livin' like that again. I'd never want ya to feel like ya owe me anything."

"I owe you a lot, Sully. You've saved me…you have no idea how many times you've saved me from going crazy thinking about it all. You're the only person who can bring me back when I start to think there's no way of getting out of this nightmare. I just keep holding on, and you're the reason why." Sully raised his hand to her cheek, soothing away the tears that fell there. "I'm not certain of what I'm doing, Sully. I'm not certain of anything right now, except that I love you." She leaned her forehead against his for a moment, and he took her face between his hands, looking right into her eyes. "I want to be your wife, Sully. I'll marry you." He stared at her, uncertain as to what he had just heard. Was it what he thought it was? "Sully! Didn't you hear me? I said yes!" Her tears were happy ones now, as she watched the smile spread over his face.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Yes!" she giggled quietly into the candle-lit room. Without waiting a second longer, he drew her into his arms, holding her so close, as he pressed a kiss to her lips, kissing her there and then her forehead, her eyes, her cheeks, and then her lips again. She giggled softly against him, as he slowed, and his tongue began to seek entrance into her mouth. She moaned softly, as she accepted his kiss, feeling it deepen. Her arms moved around his neck, pulling him as close as she could. His lips moved to her neck, and she gasped softly. "Sully," she breathed. As their lips met again and the kiss intensified, Michaela found herself lying back on the mattress, as he climbed over her. Her hands moved to his back, and she felt his body reacting to her touches.

She gasped again. It had been so long since she'd felt such passion. She wasn't certain she'd ever felt so much for one person before. She hadn't actually made love to anyone in so long. Robert was never gentle in the end. But as Sully's hands caressed her arms, and his lips moved so sweetly against hers, she wanted to melt into him and be part of him forever.

When he heard her gasp, he pulled back.

"Oh God. Michaela, I'm…I didn't think. I'm sorry. I didn't…" But she placed her finger over his lips to silence him. Her eyes spoke volumes. Tears were there, but they only reflected her love for him. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure that I know what it's like to marry a man and lay down with him and feel more horrible than I've ever felt. I also know what feels right. This feels right. I love you." She closed her eyes and craned her neck so she could kiss him softly. When she pulled back, she smiled, blinking back more tears.

How could he tell her?

"Michaela…I…I don't know how to say this," he breathed. She understood by the quiver in his voice.

"It's alright," she whispered. "It's alright."

"I don't wanna hurt you." She smiled.

"You won't. You'd never hurt me." She encircled her arms around him again, pulling him closer and running her hands along his back. He breathed in the scent of her, needing her completely but not wanting to scare or hurt her. As her hands ran along his body, his head spun. This was what they both wanted. This was what they needed. He needed to learn how to love a woman, and she needed to learn how to be loved by a gentle man, a kind man, a man who respected and loved her more than anyone in the world. "Go slow…"

He bent down to kiss her softly once, before leaning over to blow out the single candle that lit the room. A moment later, he sought her lips in the dark and brought his over hers in a deep, sensuous kiss.


	27. Hunting Party

**Chapter 27:**** Hunting Party**

Everyone turned to look when Horace Bing burst through the swinging saloon doors. It wasn't often he set foot inside, but the look on his face spelled nothing but worrisome news for the fellas inside.

"What do you want?" Hank asked, polishing a glass behind the counter.

"Any of you fellas seen James Laurie?" Jake turned at the bar.

"He was supposed to have me take him out lookin' for that lady doctor wife of his. But when I went to meet him, he didn't show. There goes all that money he was s'posed to pay me."

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't go out there with 'im."

"What're you talkin' about, Horace?" Loren asked, looking up from his drink. Horace unfolded a piece of paper.

"I just got this telegram from Judge Aimes in Boston. Says that James Laurie is wanted on counts of fraud and…"

"And what, Horace?" Hank asked.

"Murder," he said quietly, looking down at the piece of paper. "Says we also need to be on the lookout for Joann Lewis. Says she might be an accomplice."

"He came into town alone," Jake stated.

"I've heard of these folks comin' apart so's not to look suspicious," said a man seated nearby at one of the tables, one hand on a bottle of whiskey and one arm around a scantily clad woman.

"Wanted for murder? Who'd he kill?"

"Doesn't say. Just says there's a reward for whoever brings 'im in. Says he's sendin' men to search and to bring him back."

"How'd they know to look in Colorado Springs?" Loren wondered. Horace shrugged.

"Who cares? How much's in the reward?"

"One hundred dollars for Joann Lewis. Five hundred for James Laurie." Horace showed the piece of paper to Hank, who passed it to Jake, who passed it to Loren, seeing as neither one of them could really read.

"That's what it says," Loren said with a shake of his head. "No wonder that woman's hidin' from him. He's probably lookin' to kill her too!" He glanced at Jake. "And you was helpin' him."

"I didn't know he was a murderer," Jake pointed out. "All I know is that that money's mine. I'm willin' to split it with any man that's willin' to ride with me."

"Just let me saddle my horse," Hank said with a sneer.

"Thought you had a business to run."

"Business can wait for six hundred bucks."

* * *

She woke in the early hours of the morning to the feeling of stubble against her belly. She opened one eye to see Sully lying still at her side, his head resting against her bare belly. She bit her lip, smiling. She knew they'd have to get up and dress soon, because in a couple of hours, Julia would be waking.

For the past week, they had lain in each other's arms at night, getting to know one another, teaching one another, loving one another. Michaela had never felt so loved, so safe, or so happy in her entire life.

"Hear anything in particular?" she asked, gently running her fingers through his curly hair. He placed a kiss to her belly and moved back up to lie face to face with her.

"Nothin' much. I was just talkin' to the baby."

"I hope you were telling it to be a dear and not hurt its mother too much when the time comes for it to be born." Sully chuckled at her words.

"I was just tellin' her how much I love her ma…and how much I love her." Michaela smiled softly.

"I never believed I could be so happy, Sully." Sully kissed her softly.

"Me neither." She sighed, as his hand gently caressed her thigh and then her tummy again. "I can't wait 'till all this is over. I can't wait to get started on our house."

"Our house?"

"Mmmhmm. A big one. Julia'll have her own room. Lee and the new baby can share for a while. There'll be our room…and another one."

"Another?"

"For whoever might come along." Michaela bit her bottom lip. There had been a time when she'd prayed for no more children, but now, all she could do was think about what a child created by her and Sully might look like. "If…if that's what you want."

"Of course that's what I want," she breathed. "I love my children, Sully, and I'd welcome another into my life if that's what's meant to be." She smiled. "Though I'd like to try to dust off my medical license and try to open a clinic."

"I'll help ya however I can," he whispered. Michaela nodded.

"I just don't know if I can do it, Sully."

"I know ya can. Ya took care of me. Looks like the scar's gonna be real small…if there's even gonna be one at all." Michaela nodded.

"You're healing well." She smiled, as he kissed her lips.

"Thanks to you." She sighed, as his hand moved across the side of her breast before cupping it. She draped her leg across his hip, feeling the warmth of his body pressing against hers. Breathing softly, she relished the feel of him loving her, of his body reacting to hers, making hers react in unison.

They made love silently, holding back the urge to cry out each other's name, but out of fear of waking the children, they held back, torturing one another into indescribable spasms of pleasure.

A while later, Michaela lay nestled against Sully's chest, her hand over his heart, as he stroked his fingers through her hair and down her back.

"We should get up soon," Sully mentioned. She hummed softly and nodded. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him for just a few minutes more. She looked into his eyes, smiling, as he caressed her cheeks and then brought her down upon him for a sweet kiss. Smiling against each other's lips, neither wanted to let go. But, as the sun began to creep through the window, Michaela knew it was time to get up and get ready.

Reluctantly, she rolled away from him and got out of bed, cleaning herself at the wash basin and dressing. As soon as she was finished, Sully did the same, and she moved over to the stove to start breakfast. It wasn't long before Julia was hurrying down the loft, a little more carefully this time, and Lee was beginning to kick around in his cradle.

"Good morning, Mama!" Julia announced, carrying her doll under her arm.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Michaela replied, bending down to scoop her little girl up and give her a big hug. Julia giggled when Michaela put her back down.

"Sully! Can we go into town today? Pleeeeease?"

"'Fraid not, kiddo. It might be a few more days." Julia sighed, visibly disappointed. "Hey, cheer up. Pretty soon we can go right back into town, and we can…"

"Go to California?" Julia asked sadly. Michaela turned from the stove and glanced at her daughter and then at Sully. Kneeling down before her little girl, Michaela took the tiny hands into her own.

"Sweetheart, we're not going to California."

"We're not!?"

"No," she replied tenderly. They had put off telling Julia, for fear that she wouldn't understand why her mother was marrying Sully and not staying with James.

"We're going back to Boston?"

"No."

"Why not? Sully pulled a chair out for Michaela, and she sat there, pulling Julia upon her lap.

"You remember when I told you that we won't be seeing Papa anymore?"

"Uh-huh. Papa loves me, but we can't be a family anymore."

"Right." Michaela sighed softly. "See, sweetheart, Papa and I love you and Lee more than anything in the whole world, but we just…we don't love each other anymore."

"You don't?" Julia looked down. "Why not?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about."

"Is it because of me?"

"No! No, of course not. You and Lee, you two were the best things your father and I ever did." She smoothed the hair back on her little girl's head.

"And the new baby?" Michaela nodded.

"Yes. And the new baby. But, Julia, Papa and I can't be married anymore."

"Oh," Julia said quietly. She glanced at Sully and then back at her mother. "Is Sully my new papa now?"

"Julia," Sully chimed in, sitting down next to Michaela.

"Your Papa will always be your papa, sweetheart, but Sully and I do have some news."

"News?" Julia asked, clutching her doll.

"If it's alright with you," Sully said gently, "I'd like to marry your ma." Michaela studied her child's placid features. Slowly, the girl's brow crinkled.

"Mama, can you marry him when you're still married to Papa?"

"Ah," Michaela started, realizing this was going to be more difficult that she'd thought.

"No," Sully pointed out. "Your mama can't be married to me and your Papa at the same time. She has to get somethin' called a divorce. That's where the judge says two folks ain't married anymore."

"Then she can marry you?" Julia asked. She looked back up at her mother.

"That's right," Michaela said quietly. "Is that alright with you?" Julia shrugged her shoulders, and Michaela felt the lump rising in her own throat.

"I guess the Prince and Princess are supposed to get married, aren't they? She looked at her mother and father. "Princess Mike and Prince Byron would get married." She nodded her head. "Mama, will I ever see Papa again?" Michaela was certain she knew the answer to that, but she couldn't hurt her little girl like that right now.

"Maybe someday, sweetheart, when Papa's not busy. He has a lot going on right now, and he loves you, but since we're so far away, you can't see him for a while. Do you understand?" Julia nodded gently.

"I understand, Mama." Michaela gave her little girl a tight squeeze, and she tickled her, making the little girl giggle and smile again. After she had calmed down, she asked, "Mama, will we live here with Sully when you get married?"

"I was thinkin' about buildin' a big house…somewhere 'round here. You can have your own room…you can help decorate it if you want." Julia's eyes widened. "Would you like that?"

"Yeah!" She looked at her doll and then back at her mother. "Can I go play now?"

"After breakfast. Why don't you go over and wash your hands?" Julia nodded and hurried over to the wash basin. Michaela turned her attention to Sully. "You're so good with her, Sully." Sully took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "We did the right thing in telling her, didn't we?"

"Yeah. She's gotta know sooner or later. The sooner she knows, the easier it'll be to accept that we're getting married." Michaela nodded.

"You're right," she whispered. "I just hope…learning about her father as she grows up…I hope it doesn't hurt her, Sully." He smiled, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"If she's any bit as strong as her mama, she's gonna be just fine."

* * *

"No luck?" Loren asked, as Hank walked into the mercantile. Dorothy was nearby dusting, listening to the men talking.

"I need more tobacco." Loren handed him a pouch. "We thought we caught his trail, but it turned out to be some injun huntin' party."

"You ran into injuns?"

"We stayed back. Figured we'd better deal with getting our money 'fore we go getting into it with anybody else." Hank coughed into his gloved hand.

"You ok, Hank? You look like you're feelin' poorly," Dorothy commented.

"I'm fine," Hank replied. "Jake's waitin'. We'll be seein' ya. Stage is comin' in a few days. Make sure that if some fancy woman gets off of it, ya don't let her out of your sights." He stalked out of the mercantile and started off to join up with Jake for another trip out to search for James.


	28. The Visitors

**Chapter 28: The Visitors**

When the children were napping inside, Michaela and Sully were outside. Sully was feeding the horses, and Michaela was reading a medical text book as she sat on the front porch. The entire morning and early afternoon had been quiet. It was cool outside, but it felt much better than inside, where it was so stuffy. Fresh air felt wonderful, and it was doing wonders for Michaela's nausea.

As Sully came out of the barn, Michaela placed a bookmark between her pages and closed the book. She smiled at him, as she came to sit next to her. He took her hand in his, and they just sat there, looking off toward the tree line.

"Perhaps he's gone," she said against her better judgment.

"You think?"

"Hmm…I wish," she whispered. "James is relentless. He gets what he wants eventually."

"Not this time," Sully assured her. The more he said it, the more she believed it. Michaela sighed quietly to herself. "You feelin' alright?"

"Yes," she said, taking a deep breath. "It's so quiet here. The only thing you can hear is the breeze rustling the trees."

"That's why I like it. That's why it's so safe."

"I—" Sully held up a hand, stopping her. "What?"

"Listen." Michaela listened closely, and she could hear the faint sound of a horse approaching. "Go inside. Quick." Michaela quickly stood and hurried into the house. Sully was right behind her. Sully quickly locked the door and moved toward the window as the riders came into view.

"Who is it?"

"Jake and Hank from town," Sully said just above a whisper. He could hear a breath escape her lips.

"Sully, they must know…they must be looking for me."

"Shh…" Sully strained to hear the conversation.

"Don't think he'd be stayin' in there, do ya?" Hank asked, coughing.

"Wouldn't hurt to look." He grabbed the gun off of his belt. Michaela grabbed Sully's arm.

"Stay here," he breathed. "I'll take care of it."

"Sully, they're probably looking for you too!" she hissed.

"It's alright. Don't worry." He swallowed hard and quickly went to the door, opening it up and stepping outside. Hank and Jake both drew their guns.

"Sully?" Jake asked. "What're you doin' out here?"

"I was gonna ask you the same question."

"We're lookin' for a murderer." Sully narrowed his eyes.

"Who might that be?"

"Name is James Laurie. That woman doctor's husband. He's wanted for murderin' somebody, and he's out lookin' for his wife." Michaela gasped inside and covered her mouth with her hand.

"You mean, he's a wanted man?"

"Yep. Him and some woman named Joann Lewis." Michaela couldn't believe her ears. What did Joann have to do with anything? "Apparently they were in on it together. She might be comin' out this way to find him."

"He ain't in town?"

"To tell ya the truth," Jake said, stepping down off his horse, gun still in hand, "I was helpin' him look for her. Couldn't see no reason a woman would leave her husband and take his kids, but when I found out he was wanted for murder, I figured…well, maybe she had a reason after all." Michaela rolled her eyes at the ignorant comment. Hank came down from his horse, a little off balance. He walked forward to stand by Jake.

"You ain't seen him, have ya, Sully?"

"No. I ain't."

"What about that lady doctor? Maybe she'd know where to find him."

"If he's lookin' for her, she's got good reason to be hidin', don't ya think?"

"She ain't got no reason to hide from us." Hank pointed out. Looking toward the house, he nodded. "She's in there, ain't she? You been hidin' her out here?" Sully said nothing. "Look, we could use all the help we can get in bringin' him in. There's a five hundred dollar reward to the man who brings him in. Well, me and Jake here are gonna split it, but…"

"We don't need no help," Jake said. "We ain't splittin' the money three ways, and that's that."

"Sully knows these woods better'n any of us."

"Sorry. Can't help ya. I'd do better to find him on my own."

"You thinkin' about collectin' that reward?"

"No," Sully replied. "I'm thinkin' about turnin' in a criminal and keepin' his family safe once and for all." Jake smirked and looked at Hank.

"Well, if you don't want the money, then don't stand in our way of getting it." Jake started back toward his horse, and as Hank turned, he swayed momentarily before collapsing onto the ground. Without thinking, Michaela rushed out of the house and to his side, her medical skills coming into action. Sully wanted to tell her to go back in, and that he wasn't sure it was safe, but she was already kneeling down at Hank's side as Jake looked on in surprise.

"What're you doin'?"

"He has a fever," Michaela said, ignoring Jake and looking up at Sully. "We need to get him inside…he needs rest and fluids. He's collapsed from exhaustion. It seems as if he's developed a catarrh."

"You ain't touchin' him, lady," Jake said quickly. "Back off."

"I'm a doctor," Michaela insisted, though it felt odd to say. She had complete confidence she could nurse the man back to health if Jake didn't get in the way. "Sully, help me get him inside?" Sully nodded, and in a moment, he had pulled Hank up and was helping get him into the house. Jake stood aside for a minute before following them inside. If she messed up, he was going to be there to let her hear about it.

As they went inside, a pair of eyes from somewhere behind the trees flickered with satisfaction. He'd found her. Now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

Sully was keeping an eye on Jake, as he stood a very close guard over Hank, while Michaela tended to him. Hank must have been feeling pretty poorly, because he didn't put up much of a fight when he regained consciousness and was ordered to take a teaspoon of something that was pretty bitter.

"His fever hasn't broken yet," Michaela said quietly, washing her hands in the washbasin.

"Why ain't your medicine workin'?"

"It could take a while," Michaela said nervously. "Most of my supplies were in town…"

"Someone took 'em out to Sully's old homestead," Jake replied.

"Perhaps there's something in there that could help," Michaela pointed out. She looked at Sully.

"Sully?"

"Hmm?"

"Perhaps you could help Jake bring the supplies back?" She walked over to him, leaving Jake to sit at Hank's bedside.

"I ain't leavin' you here alone," Sully said quietly. "They found their way here…anybody could just…"

"Sully, I'm not worried about me right now. I have a patient who's depending on me to help him get better."

"You might not be worried about yourself right now, but I am. I ain't leavin' you!" He said it a little loudly, causing Jake to look over. He lowered his voice again. "Michaela, what if he's out there? When's he most likely to come after ya? When there's two able men with guns, or when those two men leave, leavin' you to tend to two little kids and a sick man? Michaela, there's no way I'm leavin' you." Michaela understood where he was coming from. Out of frustration, she stood and started to pace the room. The idea of Jake Slicker going through her belongings didn't exactly sit well with her, but her patient was counting on her. Finally, she moved across the room.

"Mr. Slicker," she said, "at Sully's homestead, there are supplies that I could use. Take the wagon, and bring back as many supplies as you can." Jake stood. His hardened resolve was slowly fading at the seriousness of her tone.

"He ain't gonna die is he?"

"No," Michaela assured him, "but the sooner I have those supplies, the sooner I can bring his fever down. His fever needs to come down, or it could lead to something more serious." Jake nodded, and Sully escorted Jake out to the barn long enough to help him hitch the horses to the wagon. As soon as Jake was gone, Sully headed back inside, a bad feeling creeping over him, as he heard the wind whistle through the trees, bringing a colder chill into the air.


	29. Hello, Love

**Chapter 29: Hello, Love**

"His temperature's still stable," Michaela said with quietly, taking a sip of tea that Sully had made for her. "He's weakened. He's probably not been sleeping. Too eager to make his five hundred dollars."

"Six if you count the woman they're lookin' for too. You know her? Joann…somethin'."

"Joann Lewis. Yes, I know her. Her husband is a fine doctor. Though I always had my suspicions about their marriage. Of course, I wasn't blind either. I caught the looks she gave my husband from time to time." She shook her head. "Well, he shared many other women's beds, so I wouldn't be surprised."

"I'm sorry," Sully said quietly.

"Don't be. He made the choice. I wasn't enough for him."

"Then he's just a selfish, greedy man. You're more woman that five of them Joann Lewis', I bet." She knew he was trying to make her feel better, but at this point, she didn't even know how to feel.

"Can we trust Jake?" she finally asked. "I'm know he and Hank aren't exactly thrilled at the idea of me being here…being a woman and a doctor."

"We gotta trust him. He's scared for Hank. He don't wanna show it, but he is. He'll be here, Michaela." She nodded.

"You're right. He'll be here." She took another sip of tea and went back to her patient.

* * *

The wagon rattled along the road toward the hideaway. It was getting dark, and he was certain it was going to rain. He'd heard thunder, and he hoped that he wouldn't get caught in anything before he got back. It would be about ten more minutes before he arrived, and he'd been looking all around for any sign of James Laurie. So far, he'd seen nothing to cause suspicion or alarm. Maybe he'd gone on from Colorado Springs. Maybe he knew he was now a hunted man.

One of the horses snorted, and the other whinnied, and as Jake urged them on, they grew even more agitated.

"C'mon, boys. Just a little further." The horses pressed on, but as thunder rumbled again, a sense of dread fell over Jake. Something wasn't right. Lightning flashed in the distance, and as the rain began to downpour, Jake felt something strike him behind the head, and in an instant, he was falling onto the hard, damp ground. Everything grew black as the wagon sped away.

* * *

It was growing late, and as the rain poured down on the little house, Michaela paced back and forth from the bed to the window, waiting on Jake.

"Where could he be? He should have been back an hour ago!"

"Ya said yourself Hank's temperature ain't getting any higher."

"No, but it's not getting any lower either." Michaela crossed her arms. Julia sleepily sat at the table munching on a biscuit, watching her mother fret. Thunder boomed, causing Michaela to jump. Sully sighed, watching her continue to pace.

"Michaela, come sit down. You're makin' me dizzy."

"Something's wrong, Sully. He should be here by now."

"The rain's pretty heavy. The road's probably turned to mud. He might be stuck." Torn between going after Jake and staying behind for Michaela, Sully was the next to start pacing.

"Sully, it's raining so hard…"

"Look, I'm just gonna go outside and look down the road. If I see him, I'll help him get the supplies here."

"Alright," Michaela said softly. "We'll be fine." She smiled and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I'll be right outside."

"I know. Go on. Hurry…don't stay out too long. I don't want _you_ to get sick next."

"I'll be right back. I promise." He brushed his hand against her cheek and left her with a soft kiss. She watched him leave, and she saw him start off to look down the road. It was only when Hank moaned in his sleep that she turned her attention away from the window and returned to her patient's bedside.

Meanwhile, Sully spotted the wagon just down the road. Placing his hand over his eyes to shield the rain, he peered out, seeing Jake working at one of the wheels. He hurried, his feet sloshing and slipping in the mud, as she tried to get up there.

"Jake!" Sully called. "Hey Jake!" Thunder boomed again, and lightning touched down somewhere no more than a mile away. As he drew closer to the wagon, Sully slowed down. "Come on! Leave the wagon! I'll help ya carry these back!" The man stood from the wheel, and that's when Sully noticed that the wagon wasn't even stuck to begin with.

"Good evening, Mr. Sully." It was then that Sully saw the stranger wearing Jake's hat and coat. But he'd never seen this man before, and that only told him that this was the man he had vowed to protect Michaela from. In the man's hand was a shotgun, butt outward. Before he could react, the butt of the gun came flying at his face, and everything went black, as she lumped down in the mud, rain washing over him and leading his blood into the murky puddles.

* * *

The rattle of the wagon brought relief to Michaela.

"Jake's back!" Michaela exclaimed to her patient, who was sleeping. "Julia, sweetheart, go up into the loft and play with your doll. We'll be bringing a lot of things in." Julia nodded and hurried up into the loft. Michaela checked on Lee, who was sleeping peacefully in his cradle.

Michaela pulled on her shawl so she could go out and help him unload the wagon. Now, her concern was Sully. She hoped he had seen Jake and was coming back now. She didn't want him out in the rain too long.

Opening the door, Michaela squinted, peering through the heavy rain as the wagon slowed out by the barn. Why hadn't he pulled up to the house? With a sigh, she pulled the shawl over her hair and gripped it as she hurried out toward the barn.

"Jake? Bring the supplies inside!" She saw him getting out of the passenger's seat first, but she was really paying attention to the crates in the back. She started to pull at one of them when she felt a hand over hers. "Jake, help me get these in—" The first thing her eyes saw was the hand that covered hers. Her heart stopped in her chest as her gaze flew to the face she had prayed to God she'd never see again.

Her heart stopped, time froze, and she wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

"James…" Her hand trembled, and she tried to pull hers away from his, but he grabbed it and squeezed it tightly. "No…" She closed her eyes, hoping she'd open them and she'd wake up safely in Sully's arms. But when she opened her eyes, she stared into the cold, cruel eyes of the only man she had ever truly hated.

"Hello, love. I missed you."

"No!" she screamed. Somehow, she yanked her hand away from his, and the only thing she could think to do was run. She ran blindly through the rain and toward the house. She could hear his heavy steps sinking into the mud behind her. Tears streamed down her cheeks as the rain washed over her face. Oh God. No, she couldn't take them to the house. The children. No, he couldn't hurt the children.

She turned, running toward the road now.

"Michaela!" he screamed after her, reaching for her shawl. He managed to grab hold of it, but she quickly loosened it from her body and let him have it. Her hair was already soaked to her scalp, and she was running, praying she wouldn't lose her footing.

"Sully! Sully!" Where was he? God, no. What if James had gotten to him first? Oh God. Her lungs felt as if they were going to burst. She slipped, momentarily losing her footing, but she pressed on. She looked behind her, and she saw him tiring just a bit, slowing but still coming at her.

When she looked forward again, she saw something in the road, slumped over, not moving. It was then that she recognized Sully's buckskins and his shirt, and that's when her heart nearly burst.

"NO!" she screamed. "SULLY!" At that moment, she felt his heavy hands grip her shoulders and shove her to the ground. She fell, her arms falling out before her, trying to block her fall, but she landed hard on her side, and she immediately gasped for breath and held her arms over her stomach, trying to protect the baby she carried. It had survived the beating in Boston, but she wasn't certain it could survive another.

"You little bitch!" he seethed. She screamed in pain, as he grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head toward his. He knelt down in the mud, raising a hand to strike her cheek. It came down hard, stinging her flesh and causing the tears to flow harder.

"No! Please, no!" she cried out. Her eyes were on Sully, praying he'd move. Praying for any sign of life, she kept her eyes focused on Sully, as James's hands moved around her neck, choking her.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance, you worthless trollop!" He pushed her into the mud, still squeezing her neck. Everything went black for a moment, until he let up. "You thought you were rid of me back in Boston, didn't you? Well, love, you were wrong. You stole my children, and now you're going to pay."

"They're not your children!" she hissed. His fist promptly followed that remark, and he hit her right across the eye. She cried out again, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her spirit break. Not again. Never again.

"Who is he? Hmm?" he asked, grabbing her face with one hand, squeezing her cheeks, causing her jaw enormous pain. "Who's Sully?"

"Nooo!" she screamed, trying to beat him away with her fists, but he just held her tighter.

"Who is he? I could have killed him, but I wanted to wait for you. Who is he? Is he your bodyguard? He's not doing a very good job, is he, love?" He picked her up, holding her wrists behind her back now. She struggled, but he wouldn't let her go. Instead, he marched her over to Sully's still body, and he rolled him over onto his back with his foot. Michaela looked away, horrified, when she saw the blood on his face. She didn't know where it was coming from, but that didn't matter. James had done this to him. "Tell me who he is, or I'll kill him right now!" James pulled a pistol from Jake Slicker's coat pocket. He cocked the gun and pointed it at Sully's head.

"NO! Please, no!" she screamed.

"Tell me who he is! Tell me right now!" James screamed, pushing her down into the mud to kneel next to Sully. Michaela sobbed, wanting to touch him, but James kicked her hands away.

"Please hold on, Sully. Please hold on. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…"

"WHO IS HE?" James demanded. "I'll kill him, I swear!"

"Sully!" she cried out. "His name's Sully. He…he's my friend!"

"Friend? You seem a lot more attached to him than a woman should be to a man that's not her husband. How do you think that makes me feel, Michaela? You're _my_ wife, and you should act like it!"

"I'm not your wife! Not anymore!" She managed to throw herself over Sully, and in the process, she could hear him let out a soft breath. He was alive. Thank God, he was alive.

"Look at you. You're pathetic. You're worthless. You were always worthless to me. He'll see that the only thing you're good for is warming his bed at night. You weren't even good at that."

"Why didn't you just leave?"

"And spoil all the fun? Oh, Michaela, we were meant to be together. You gave me two beautiful children that I'm going to take and raise someplace nice, maybe California."

"With Joann?" Michaela seethed, as she clutched onto Sully. James pried her away and marched her toward the house, turning and shoving her into the barn when they got there. Now where it was dry, Michaela looked at her husband through dripping bangs. "I hate you!"

"That's no way for a wife to greet her husband! How about, 'I've missed you, darling?'"

"Go to hell!" she screamed out. "You'll never touch those children."

"Never? They're mine! Any judge in his right mind's going to see that they're better off with me than their worthless mother!"

"The judge says you're a murderer, James. They'll never give you the children. You can kill me, but you'll _never_ see those children again."

"We'll see about that," he growled, coming toward her.

"Stay away from me!"

"Come on, darling. Come show your husband how much you've missed him!" He chased her around one of the barn posts until he knocked her down into the hay. He threw himself over her, clawing at her soaking dress that was so damp that it felt like a second skin.

"No!" she screamed, as his hands moved up her skirt, pulling at her undergarments. "NO! NO! GET OFF OF ME!" Her voice was growing hoarse, but as he pinned her hands above her head, she realized this was happening, and she couldn't stop it. She tried to kick him away, but it only made him try harder, and the more he tried, the more she hurt.

"You forgot, didn't ya? Ya forgot I like it more when ya put up a fight." He tried to kiss her, but she turned her head away. He grabbed her neck and turned her head toward him. Pushing bruising kisses against her lips, James felt her shudder underneath him as she held back the bile pushing up into her throat.

Just as she felt the breath leaving her body, she pulled renewed strength out of the depths of her being, and she pushed at him, heaving him off of her. He rolled back into the hay, and Michaela clawed her way off of the ground, making it out of the barn door and running through the rain once more. She heard him behind her, but it was only a moment later that a gunshot pierced the air, followed by James' screams of agony. Michaela stopped, stunned in place. She turned to see James holding a bleeding wound on his leg. Looking through the rain, a haggard and barely-conscious Hank Lawson stood at the front door of the house, a smoking gun shaking in his hands. Michaela couldn't think at that point, and as Hank stumbled out into the rain, gun pointed, Michaela finally sprang into action.

"Hank…please, go back inside!" It was only then that she saw Jake Slicker stumbling up the road, his hand on the back of his head. "Go back inside, now."

"Gotta collect my money," he muttered. He was about to pull the trigger again and empty another bullet into the other leg, but Hank's own legs gave out, and he slumped down into the mud. Michaela, helpless and uncertain of what to do began to run down the road, praying Sully was still alright. As she neared Sully's sprawled out body, she saw a rider coming up, and it was then that she knew…it was going to be alright. Help had finally come, and they were all going to be alright. It was over. It was over…


	30. Salvation

**Chapter 30: Salvation**

The rider, Horace, had come after a shot had been heard, and screams had carried with the wind through the rain. Shortly behind Horace was Loren Bray as well as Matthew Cooper and his brother Brian. Finding the horrible scene before them, they went back to town for reinforcements and wagons.

Now, Michaela was standing before Sully in one of Colleen's rooms. She dabbed at the cut across his cheek. It had only required a few stitches, and she was thankful that that's all it was.

Julia and Liam were sleeping in the next room. Julia had known something had happened, but she had been protected from the fact that her father had returned. Michaela knew the child loved her father, but she also knew that she understood that hurting others was bad. Julia had witnessed the beatings before, but she was so young, and Michaela hoped that perhaps she wouldn't remember them as she grew.

Hank was doing much better. Jake had a cut across the back of his head, and Michaela had stitched him up just fine. He was doing ok, except for a little hurt pride that he had to let a woman stitch him up. Word around town was already buzzing, and women were bringing by hot food and desserts for the lady doctor and the injured men, while men were asking Hank and Jake what _really_ happened, and of course, the story was embellished quite a bit.

"Are you ok?" Sully asked quietly, tracing his fingers very gently over the bruise on Michaela's eye. She flinched a little but nodded.

"I'm fine." He saw the worry in her eyes. "I'm not worried about me." She placed her hand on her belly. "He threw me down, Sully. He didn't know…I never told him…I just…I thought I was protecting the baby."

"The baby's gonna be ok," he whispered. "You'll see. She's strong like her mama." Michaela hoped the baby was strong. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"Sully, I don't blame you. You were unconscious."

"I shouldn't have…"

"You had no idea of knowing that he wasn't Jake," Michaela assured him. She put down the cloth she was cleaning his stitched cut with. "Sully, don't blame yourself. I told you what kind of a man James is."

"He hurt you, Michaela." His hand motioned toward her bruise. Michaela turned her head and winced.

"What?"

"It's nothing," she breathed, but Sully knew better. He gently undid a couple of buttons on her blouse, and it was then that he saw the nasty bruises on her neck.

"Michaela!" He stood quickly. "I'm gonna kill him…"

"Sully!" Michaela exclaimed, "it's over!"

"You're hurtin'."

"It's been worse before, believe me," she replied, tears in her eyes. "You have no idea how worse." She did up her buttons, and she looked into Sully's eyes. He was angry, and she knew that. "He's going to jail, Sully."

"He deserves to die for what he did to you." Michaela looked away, and she moved over to the window to look out. The sun was shining now, and horses pulled wagons through the streets, the tires sloshing in the mud.

"He's going away for a long time, Sully. He won't hurt us anymore." Sully moved across the room, standing behind her, watching silently as the clock on the wall ticked down the minutes until Horace and Loren came to escort her to the jail, where she would have her final words with the man she would never see again.

"You're sure you wanna do this?"

"I've never been more sure of anything when it came to James? I've been waiting for the moment to tell him goodbye for a long time."

"Want me to go with you?" Michaela turned to face Sully.

"Yes," she whispered, "but I have to do it alone."

"Michaela…"

"He's behind bars, Sully. He can't hurt me anymore." With a sigh, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest. He held her close, still angry with himself for having let himself be fooled. But Michaela was right. He'd had no way of knowing that it wasn't Jake.

"Mama?" Julia hurried into the room, her doll under her arm. She was rubbing her sleepy eyes. Michaela and Sully turned toward the little girl. Michaela bent down, picking her up.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?"

"I had a bad dream," she whimpered, "about Papa." Michaela swallowed hard.

"You did?"

"Uh-huh. He hurt you, mama. I tried to make him stop, but he didn't hear me." Michaela closed her eyes and held her little girl close. Julia looked across at Sully, who placed a hand on Michaela's shoulder to comfort her. "Sully? You'd never hurt my mama, would you?" The lump in Sully's throat swelled, and he swallowed it, taking Julia's little hand in his. Michaela trembled at the little girl's question, and she kept her back to Sully. Sully let go of Julia's little hand, and he wrapped his arms around Michaela, enveloping both her and her daughter.

"I'd never hurt your mama, Julia. I love her more than anything in the world."

"More than anything?"

"Uh huh. Well, 'cept for you, of course." Julia giggled.

"And Lee?"

"I love all three of ya. You're my family now. That's ok with you, right?"

"Yeah," Julia grinned, nodding her head. "Mama, when are you getting married?" Michaela chuckled, kissing her little girl's cheek.

"As soon as possible, sweetheart." She turned in Sully's arms, sandwiching little Julia between herself and Sully. Sully took Julia from her. "Would you like to be the flower girl?"

"Yeah!" Julia exclaimed. "I'm going to practice right now!" She squirmed out of Sully's arms and rushed out of the room, dropping her doll in her excitement. Shaking her head and smiling, Michaela picked up the doll and placed it on the bed.

"She's happy, Sully," Michaela whispered. "That's all I want for my children."

"That's all I want for them too," Sully replied, "and for you." She turned back to him, and he took her in his arms. "I can't wait for you to be my wife."

"And I can't wait for you to be my husband." She stood on her tiptoes and softly kissed his lips. "Of course, you realize it may take a while…"

"That's ok," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "You're worth the wait." He bent down, kissing her softly. He rubbed her back, and she gasped a moment later.

"What?"

"The baby moved," she whispered, relief in her voice. Sully placed his hand over hers on her belly, and they smiled together, resting their foreheads together and standing silently. A knock at the door interrupted them, and Colleen poked her head in, blushing a little.

"Sorry," she whispered. "Dr. Mike, Horace is downstairs. Says he got a telegram from St. Louis. They caught that Joann Lewis woman. They're takin' her back to Boston, and a few fellas will be here tomorrow to take Mr. Laurie away." Michaela breathed a sigh of relief, and Sully took her hand, squeezing it in his. "They're ready to take ya over to the jail."

"Thank you, Colleen. I'll be down in a moment." Colleen nodded and left to go back downstairs. Michaela turned back to Sully, who gently rubbed her arms, trying to relax her.

"You don't gotta do this."

"Yes I do," she said with a nod. "I have to, or I'm never going to put it behind me."

* * *

He held her hand, as they walked across the street to the jail with Horace and Loren. All eyes were on them, as they walked with Loren and Horace. Jake and Hank, both resting in their own respective homes, had their eyes on the group as well. If Hank or Jake had had anything to say about it, James Laurie would be swinging from a tree. There probably wouldn't have been much of a fight put up about it either. 

"Who took care of his wound?"

"Bullet went clean through," Loren said. "Dorothy fixed him up. I told her not to mess with him, but he was bleedin' all over the floor." Michaela and Sully glanced at each other. When they reached the jail, Michaela froze, and Sully took her hand.

"You can do this," he whispered in her ear. "I believe in you." Michaela squeezed his hand and nodded. Horace opened up the door and let her in. He closed it to give them some privacy, but Sully moved closer, just in case he needed to get her out of there.

She looked at his form, slumped over in the corner.

"They caught Joann," was the first thing out of her mouth. "She's on her way back to Boston, and they'll be here for you in the morning."

"I hope you don't think this is over, Michaela. You're _my_ wife."

"No. Not for long. I'm wiring for divorce papers today."

"It doesn't matter. You'll always be my wife, Michaela. I don't care what some damned piece of paper says." He looked out toward the street. "Even if you marry him, you'll only be his whore. You're still my wife. 'Til death do us part."

"I was never your _wife_, James. I tried to be a good wife to you, but you treated me like your property. But never again, James. The children and I don't need you. You'll_ never_ see them again." James chuckled.

"Oh, Michaela, you're so naïve."

"Not anymore," she replied. "Do you know how I used to count the minutes until you got home? I had it down perfectly! I could read you like a book. You didn't even realize how much I understood you. The only time I didn't was when you flew into your rages. You're a sick man, James. I feel sorry for you. But you make me sick, and I can't wait to watch them take you out of this town and out of my life forever."

"I won't sign those papers."

"Yes you will. You'll have no choice. You'll sign them, because you know you've lost. There's nothing more you can do. I'm free from you. The children are free. If you don't sign, Sully and I will find another way to be together. You can't stop us from being happy. From being together."

"See, I was right. You are a wh—"

"And you're an abusive, sadistic pig! I hate you, James Laurie." She looked away. "But I forgive you. Because if I hold a grudge against you, that means you win. That means I'm stuck with you for the rest of my life, and that's no way I want to live." She stepped toward the bars of the cell, her entire body trembling. "See these bruises? They're going to fade with time. You'll be lucky if you keep your leg. I hope it was worth it. I hope you enjoyed your journey out here, because you're never going anywhere ever again…once you get to prison, I hope they throw away the key and let you rot." Her words were like venom, and he watched the woman who had once begged for mercy from him. She wasn't weak, and he could see that, but he'd never let her know he knew.

"I hope your Sully sees you for what you really are. I hope he learns how to keep you in line, because no man wants a woman like you. I thought your mother taught you that when you were a child. I suppose you're too stubborn, too free-willing."

"That's the way I like her." Michaela turned to see Sully standing in the doorway now, his eyes like ice as they glared daggers into James Laurie. Michaela turned back to James. She could say nothing else to this man but the one thing she'd wanted to say to him for so long.

"Goodbye, James. You'll be hearing from my lawyer." She reached for Sully's hand, and he pulled his arm around her, escorting her out of the jail as James looked on in disgust. The door closed, and he sat there, listening to the little clock on the wall counting the minutes until dawn.

* * *

Several months later…

Sully grimaced, as Michaela's engagement ring dug into his hand. She was squeezing his hand so tightly, as she tried not to scream. The pain was becoming more and more intense, and the only thing he could think about was how their child was about to be brought into the world.

"Papa!" Liam cried, as Colleen held him on her hip.

"You gotta go wait outside now, Sully. It's time…" Colleen handed the baby to Sully.

"I don't wanna leave her."

"Don't leave," Michaela cried from the bed. "I need you here! I need you, Sully." She screamed in pain, frightening poor Liam.

"Alright, you can stay if ya want, but you gotta take Lee out of the room. He don't need to see this." Sully took Lee out into the hall and down the stairs. Julia was sitting with Dorothy and Loren out on the porch of the boarding house.

"How's Mama?" Julia asked.

"It won't be long now," Sully said nervously, his hands shaking. "Take your brother…hold his hand. I'll be back in a few minutes." Julia nodded, and Sully put the boy on her lap. Lee wanted down, but she held onto him.

"Come on, little one." Dorothy took the boy into her arms and bounced him on her knee. Julia giggled as Lee pointed to the ground.

"He wants to walk." He'd just started walking a month ago, and he was already getting too fast for his own good.

"Oh no. No, you're sitting right here for now. Your Ma's gonna want you in one piece when you meet your new baby brother or sister.

"Oh, I think he wants his grandma," came a voice rounding the bend. Elizabeth and Rebecca were just coming from Grace's with a picnic basket full of food for the new family.

"Gamma! Gamma!" Lee exclaimed, holding his chubby arms out for her. Elizabeth bent down, taking the boy into her arms and holding him close.

"There's my sweet grandson," she breathed. "Grandma's here…and she's never letting you go." Lee giggled, as Elizabeth kissed his nose, and they all sat down together to wait for any news from inside.

* * *

"Sully! I want Sully!" Michaela screamed, as Colleen examined the doctor. She'd grown into quite a good midwife, taking over her mother's job. 

"Sully's coming back! He's…he'll be right back."

"SULLYYYYYY!" Michaela was pushing now, and Sully burst through the door in a heartbeat.

"I'm right here," he assured her, taking her hand and brushing the hair back off of her face. "I'm right here."

"Don't go!"

"I ain't goin' nowhere," he promised, kissing her hand. "I'm here for you." Michaela nodded, and she took a deep breath. "Just look at me. Just look right here. Look into my eyes." Michaela's eyes focused on him, and she cried out in pain, as she pushed once again.

"That's right. The head's almost out. One more push and the head'll be out," Colleen urged. Michaela gasped for breath and bore down, giving another push. "Okay. Okay. Stop…the head's out." Michaela groaned in pain, but she never broke eye contact with Sully.

"I'm so proud-a you, Michaela. You're so strong." She was whimpering now, and she shook her head.

"I can't…I can't do this anymore…"

"Yes you can. Just…just focus on me. Don't think about anything else. Just look at me and think about getting that baby out into the world. Just a couple more pushes. Just squeeze my hand. It's gonna be ok. In a minute, our baby'll be here, Michaela."

"Our baby," she whispered. This seemed to renew her energy somewhat, and she took a few deep breaths, and when Colleen instructed her to push, she did so with renewed vigor. She clenched her teeth and groaned through the pain, and in a moment, a child's cry filled the room. The moment Michaela laid eyes on her little one, the pain melted away, and she reached out.

Colleen clipped off the cord, cleaned the baby off, and in a minute, she was handing the bundle over to the waiting mother. Michaela took her baby into her arms, holding the tiny infant so close.

"Look, Sully…look…" The child's eyes, bright green like her mother's and like Julia's, sparkled so intensely.

"She's beautiful," Colleen whispered. "Congratulations." Colleen worked for a few more minutes to clean up Michaela, and then she left the new parents in peace.

"She looks just like ya," Sully breathed.

"You knew all along she'd be a girl," Michaela grinned.

"I just had a feelin'."

"Sully…what shall we name her? I…I want her to have your last name. I know we aren't married yet, but she's your daughter too."

"I'd be honored," he breathed, kissing her forehead softly before bending down to kiss his daughter.

"Sully?"

"Hmm?"

"I…I hope it's alright, but I've been thinking about little girl's names. I…I thought that perhaps, as a middle name, we could name her after your sister. Abagail?" She saw the tears sparkling in his eyes, and he smiled.

"I think she'd like that." He placed his finger in the baby's hand, and she gripped it. He chuckled.

"What?"

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"She'd be just as strong as her mama." Michaela smiled. "She's got a strong grip. Think she's gonna be just as stubborn as you are." He kissed her lips softly, and she smiled against his kiss. "But I wouldn't want her any other way." He gently moved to sit on the bed beside his future wife, and he pulled his arm around her.

"We still need to think of a first name, Sully. I'm not certain what to call her…it has to be perfect."

"We don't gotta decide right now, do we?"

"I suppose not," Michaela said quietly.

"Well, you're right. A perfect little girl's gotta have a perfect name." He kissed Michaela's cheek. "We don't gotta decide right now. We got all the time in the world." Closing her eyes, Michaela rested her head on Sully's shoulder, completely exhausted but feeling incredibly blessed for the family she'd been given. It was the start of a new life with the man she loved and the children they would forever raise as their own. She'd been given a second chance, and she was taking it.

Tears trickled down her cheeks as she rocked her daughter in her arms and rested against the man she loved. Life had never been so wonderful, and this was only the beginning.

**The End**

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who read and gave me feedback! This is the end of this story, but I'm going to start on a sequel and see what I can do with it. If it works out, I will start posting when I'm feeling comfortable with it. Thanks again for all of your support and your feedback! It's been really helpful! I hope you'll continue to check out my future fanfics, as well as some of my past ones. Until next time, love, Ashley. _


End file.
